Seven Days in Hell
by The-Other-Ghostwriter
Summary: After Buttercup loses a bet with Him that will forfeit her soul, Bubbles begs Him for another option. So instead, she becomes Him's pet for seven days in exchange for Buttercup's soul. Hibbles.
1. Prologue

**Prologue

* * *

**

Tensions were high in the room. The lighting was dim, the room was full, and barely anyone breathed for fear or ruining the dramatic moment. In the center of the room was a large round table, where eight people sat; they were, in clockwise order, Mojo Jojo, Him, Sedusa, Buttercup, Princess, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Ace, and Him. Around them were supporters, who exchanged only looks with those that they were rooting for; the only one without any support was Him, who seemed perfectly content with playing alone. It had been a long game, and one by one, people began to fold, not feeling stupid enough to keep bidding on Him's constantly rising stakes.

The third to last to fold was Mojo; he was an excellent player with a good pokerface, but he was no fool. All who was left was Buttercup and Him.

Buttercup had decided to enter the poker contest right in the middle of a would-be bust. She and her sisters had followed the band of villains to a warehouse, convinced that they were up to absolutely no good; what they had instead found was their annual monthly poker night. After apologizing for busting in on their harmless fun, Buttercup had suddenly stepped up and threw a wad of cash down on the table, then pulled up a chair to seat herself with, demanding that Mojo throw her some cards.

So far, she had won two games; after all, she and Ace--with whom she had sparked an interesting friendship with--had been practicing the game since she was 12, and at the solid age of 17, she was practically unstoppable at the game. And now, she was facing the other best player in the group--Him.

The cross-dressing demon seemed to have mixed emotions that contradicted His hand at random times; it was impossible to tell whether or not He had a bad hand or not, because He would feign tells and up the ante to almost ridiculous stakes. And right now, between Him and Buttercup, He had upped His own ante by an entire Circle in Hell.

The surrounding villains--and Powerpuffs--had gaped at Him in disbelief. An entire Circle of Hell? It was ludicris. He _had_ to be bluffing. Apparently, Buttercup was thinking the same thing, because she gave Him a confident grin and said four words that made everyone around her gape with awe, fear, and even admiration.

"I bet my soul."

Blossom was staring at her sister like she was insane, and Bubbles just looked flat-out scared. Him's black lips curled back in a twisted grin. "Purrrfect..." He purred, His claws caressing His cards almost lovingly. "Lay 'em down, Buttercup dear..." Buttercup gave him a cocky smirk and threw her cards down.

"Straight," she replied. "In diamonds." Sure enough, a red ace, king, queen, knave, ten, nine and eight in diamonds shined under the light over the table. Everyone murmured their own approvals, congratulating Buttercup with catcalls. "So, what you got, Little Miss Pink Frills?" she sassed, leaning back in her chair. Him heaved a long, echoing sigh, leaning His head on His free claw.

"I must admit, Buttercuppy Baby," He mused, looking at His own cards. "You're good. You're very, very good...." His forlorn look then turned into a ghastly, black grin as He turned His claw around to show everyone His own cards. "You're also very, very mine..."

Royal flush in spades.

Buttercup tipped back in her chair, crashing to the floor.

* * *

**_Mmmyep...dont deal with the Devil, kids...even if He does wear a dress._**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

It took every ounce of toughness and self-control Buttercup had not to cry.

After all, she had sold her soul in a fucking poker game!

For a week, Buttercup barely ate anything as she awaited Him to come to fetch her soul. He had given her a week to 'put her affairs into order' before he came to collect at sunset on the seventh day. Buttercup had even gotten pity form the villains who had been there, especially from Ace. He had actually come to their house to offer some condolences, then gave her a flower and a kiss on the cheek before he had left (well, more like he got chased from the house by the Professor, who didnt approve of Ace's affections toward Buttercup, seeing how Ace was 27 years old).

Buttercup felt like she was in a bad B-horror movie; bet on her soul, lose said bet, then wait seven days until the Rocky Horror Picture Show Devil came to collect her soul and drag it to Hell. Yeah. A real nightmare she knew she could never wake up from.

When the Professor found out, he hadnt yelled. He hadnt chastised. He hadnt told her how stupid she was to bet her soul on a game. He had just given her the saddest look she had ever seen him have, and he had taken to hugging and comforting her every chance he got; he was distraught that one of his precious daughters was being taken from him.

Blossom had tried to be the strong one. She kept reassuring Buttercup that she an Bubbles would find a way to bring her back; she kept saying that it would be alright. But Buttercup could see the very hopelessness she felt every time she looked into Blossom's eyes.

Bubbles seemed to be taking her predicament the hardest. She cried nearly every time she saw her sister. She joined Buttercup in the diminishing of appitite, not eating hardly anything. She yelled and screamed at Buttercup, crying as she yelled how stupid Buttercup was that she bet her soul on a poker game against Him. She even hit Buttercup more than once. But Buttercup didnt take any offense to it. She knew that she had been stupid, and Bubbles was the least emotionally mature to handle the situation. So on the seventh day, just as the sun was going down, Buttercup sat in the living room with her family, hugging all of them tightly as they all cried together.

It was Bubbles who looked up from her crying family huddle just at seven-thirty sharp to see Him sitting in the chair across from the couch, His legs crossed and His claws folded patiently in His lap. "Are you ready, Buttercup?" He asked, His voice dripping with sweet venom. Buttercup trembled, but put on her bravest face for her family and nodded, standing up.

"Yeah," she said, her voice dead and thick with emotion. Him grinned almost sadistically at her and reached out for her, but was then cut off when Bubbles let out a shriek of angst and threw herself at Him's feet.

"NO!" she screamed, lowering her head so far her golden pigtails pooled on the ground and on Him's boots. "Please, Him! _Please_ dont take my sister away from us! _PLEASE!_!!" Him stared down at her, one claw on His hip, and not an ounce of pity in His eyes.

"My condolences, Bubbles darling," He replied, his voice unapologetic. "You were there. The wager was official. Buttercup bet her soul to me, and I always collect what I'm owed..." His glowing green eyes locked onto Buttercup's. **"Always**.**"** Bubbles let out another sob, reaching out to claw at Him's boot-clad shins.

"Please..." she sobbed, her fingernails dragging down the fine leather, but not leaving a single mark. "Please...! _PLEASE_ let there be some way to let us keep her! Anything! Please, _ANYTHING_!!!"

"Bubbles, dont!" Blossom cried, knowing that when one asked Him for 'anything else', He would often put out the most dastardly and vile of options to replace the one at hand. True to her expectations, Him put a thoughtful claw to His chin as Bubbles kept begging at His feet.

"Hmmm..." he murmured thoughtfully. "The price for one soul _is_ a high one...especially when that soul was sold willingly and fairly..." He lowered His gaze down to Bubbles, His eyes glowing even more brightly. Bubbles sat trembling on the floor, her fingers clenching into His boots in a plea for mercy. Finally Him smiled a cruel, twisted painted black grin. "Yesss..." He hissed. "I have a wager of my own, my dear, sweet Bubbles..." He raised His claw over her, making her stand up and face him against her own will. He lowered His head slightly so they were eye-to-eye, and Bubbles couldnt help but shudder at the sheer cruelty behind those eyes of His. "I'm going to make a little wager with you, Bubbles," He said softly, fading in and out of existence to slink around her like a predator. His claw deftly played with one of her pigtails.

"If you agree to be my pet for one week...I will forfeit Buttercup's soul."

"_NO_!" Buttercup shouted, pulling Bubbles away from Him's reach. "_NO_! I _WONT_ let you hurt Bubbles!" She stood at her full height, her eyes full of defiance. "_I_ made that bet! It's _MY_ soul you want! Just ignore what Bubbles has to--!" She was cut off when Bubbles slammed her clasped fists into the back of Buttercup's head, making her father and sister cry out in shock and Him arch a finely groomed brow. When Buttercup fell to the ground unconscious, she lowered her shaking fists and stared at Him, her eyes full of tears.

"I'll do it," she said. "I'll be your...your _pet _for a week! But you have to _SWEAR_ that you'll leave Buttercup's soul alone!" Him clasped His claws together gleefully.

"A deal's a deal," He replied. "I never go back on a deal..." He gestured with His claw, and Bubbles slid across the floor and into His arm, where she stood stock still with repulsion. Him looked back up at Blossom and the Professor. "Say your farewells now...I wont wait another week for you to be ready. You start your new services tomorrow."

"Bubbles!" Blossom cried, about to rush forward, but was held back by the Professor. "Bubbles, dont! You have no idea what he'll ask of you! He could kill you!"

"Tut tut," Him chastised softly. "I may ask humiliating favors, but_ killing_ I shall not do. If Bubbles goes the whole week without quitting, then she and Buttercup are both set free. Simple as that."

"I swear to _GOD_, Him, if you hurt her--!"

"Oh, save that tripe for when she comes back," Him dismissed. He looked back down at Bubbles, grinning with mad delight. "Ready to go, pet?" Bubbles trembled, but nodded, a tear sliding down her face as she looked back at her family."

"...I'm sorry," was all she had time to say before she and Him vanished in a swirl of red mist.

* * *

When the mist dissipated from her and Him, Bubbles found herself in very unfamiliar territory. This was not the dwellings that she was accustomed to seeing whenever she and her sisters busted in on Him at times, no. This was a dark place of sheer terror. Him kept His arm around her as He smiled. "Home sweet Hell," he purred. "Now...let's get you settled and then explain the rules of engagement, hm?" Without waiting for her response, Him ushered her along dark black hallways that had reddish light coming from nowhere, adding to the creepiness. They walked for what seemed like hours before Him stopped in front of a large black door.

"This will be your room for tonight," He said, opening it. "Tomorrow, when your week as my pet officially begins, you shall be moved to your week-long permanent dwellings then." He pushed open the door and led Bubbles into the room.

It wasnt large, but it wasnt small; it was slightly bigger than the room she and her sisters used to share when they were younger, and it had a large circular-shaped with a black bedspread, black and red pillows, red and black walls, and a black vanity. "Cute, yes?" Him asked rhetorically. "I use it for guests, but it will do for you for now." He ushered her inside and closed the door behind them. "Please, sit." Bubbles hesitantly sat on the bed as Him sat down in midair, but after the fact, a black throne-like chair appeared under Him. He crossed His legs and smiled at Bubbles.

"I'm not going to lie and say that this will be fun for you," He said, His smile cold. "I will ask anything of you, and you will do those things I ask. For every time you disobey an order, one more day shall be added to your time spent as my pet. Understood? Fair?" Bubbles gulped and wrung her hands, but nodded. Him smiled more broadly. "Good. Here are the rules of the engagement..." He raised a claw, and a black scroll appeared out of nowhere. He unraveled it and showed it to Bubbles. There were red words on the black scroll that looked like they were written in blood.

"Rule 1: The Master's word is law. In a nutshell, that means do as I say, and things will run that much more smoothly.

"Rule 2: Any request, deemed fair or unfair by the slave/servant/pet/etc, shall be fulfilled regardless of the view of said slave/servant/pet/etc. Do you follow so far?" Again, Bubbles nodded.

"Rule 3: The slave/servant/pet/etc, shall not commit any harm against his/her Master.

"Rule 4: The slave/servant/pet/etc, shall not commit perfidy against his/her Master.

"Rule 5: Punishments are permittable to the Master, severity to be determined by said Master.

"Rule 6: At any point, the slave/servant/pet, etc, has the opportunity to end their time as a slave/servant/pet/etc, on the condition that another condition is met." Him paused. "That means that should you decide to call it quits, you can leave and Buttercup's soul immediately goes to Hell. Understand?" Bubbles shuddered, and nodded. Him continued.

"Rule 7: Unless specified by the conditions of the slavery/servitude/pet service/etc, the Master shall not kill said slave/servant/pet/etc. As I said to Blossom, I cannot kill you since that was not in our deal." With that, Him pointed to the bottom of the scroll, where a red line lay unmarked.

"All you have to do now is sign, and the contract will be binding," Him said. He handed her the scroll, then summoned up a small dagger and a blood-red quill. "You sign it in blood," He specified.

Bubbles nodded, and with trembling hands, cut open her hand with the dagger, dipped the quill into the cut, and signed her name on the red line. As soon as she had underlined her name, the quill and dagger vanished and the scroll's red lettering and her name glowed an evil red color before rolling itself up and returning to Him's claw.

"And that's that," Him said, smiling happily. He stood up. "You might want to get some sleep right now...you have a busy, busy day tomorrow!" He stood up, the throne vanishing behind Him, and turned to the door. Before He left, he turned to Bubbles and grinned at Her with glowing green eyes.

"Welcome home, Pet."

He shut the door, leaving her alone in the room.

* * *

_**Ooooh...spookeh....**_


	3. Day 1

**Chapter 2--Day 1

* * *

**

Bubbles shifted in her bed, coming out of a non-too-pleasant sleep that consisted of transvestite demons and spade cards. She opened her eyes, and felt her heart clench. ....It hadnt all been a bad dream...she was really here in Hell with Him...as His.... Bubbles buried her face in the pillow, biting back tears. ...She was a demon's pet...for seven whole days... She turned over in the bed to face the end of it...and became eye-level with a black belt around a narrow waist.

Her eyes trailed up the red waist to the pink collar and finally to the demon's face smiling down at her. "Good morning," He said cheerfully. "Did you have a nice sleep?" Bubbles opened her mouth to answer, but was instead interrupted when Him pulled her covers back and pointed to the door behind Him. "The bathroom is that way," He said. "Get all cleaned up for your big day, hm?" With that, He stepped aside to let her get up to walk to the bathroom.

The shower wasnt half bad, she had to admit to herself. The water had a very odd texture to it...like it was silk, rather than water. It was also slightly perfumed, as far as she could tell, with a rosy scent. She washed up, washing her hair with stuff in a black bottle that smelled almost heavenly with a dark, exotic scent, and rinsed off completely, then turned the water off and grabbed a black towel off of the rack that was hanging just outside the shower curtain, and wrapped it around herself before stepping out of the shower...and freezing short.

Her clothes, which had been on the sink counter when she had gotten into the shower, were now gone. Bubbles felt her heart leap to her throat as she edged toward the door and cracked it open. "Um..." she called out hesitantly. "...I dont have any clothes..."

"That's no problem!" she heard Him call back from her room. "Just come on out."

_'In my towel?'_ Bubbles asked herself. But she heaved a sigh, and, seeing how this was her first official day on the pet job, walked out of the bathroom with just her towel wrapped around her. She saw Him reclining on the already-made bed, smiling almost evilly at her. Bubbles stood dripping for a few moments, fidgeting uncomfortably, then spoke. "Um, Him..."

"For the next week," Him interrupted, His eyes flashing green, "you shall address me as 'Master', and by no other title." Bubbles felt like crying by this point, but choked down her tears and nodded.

"Master," she began again, forcing the word out. Him nodded and gestured for her to continue. "...I have no clothes. What am I going to wear?" Him's grin grew even wider.

"You shan't be needing any, while in my _sevicessss_," He hissed, making Bubbles shudder and clench her towel even tighter around herself.

"I'm...I'm going to be--?"

"That's right," Him sang, lying on His back on the bed and crossing His legs up. He looked at her, seeing her horrified expression. "The Devil's in the details, my dear, and as you know, I'm such a stickler for details....so dry off and report back to me...you may dry off in the bathroom." Bubbles bit back more tears as she turned back into the bathroom, took off her towel to dry off with it...then buried her face into it and cried as quietly as she could for as long as she thought she could afford to. Finally, she dried her hair, and with shaking hands, hung the towel up on the rack and took a deep shuddery breath before opening the door.

Him was still reclining on the bed, tracing invisible patterns into the air with His claw and humming to Himself. Bubbles stood standing in the door frame, rearranging her long hair so they at least his part of her breasts, and crossing her arms in front of her. Finally, Him looked up to see her, and smiled. "That's much better," He purred, gesturing her over. She walked over as He sat up and examined her over, His eyes--thankfully--not lingering anywhere inappropriate. "Dont worry about being cold...as far as I know, it stays warm down here." He laughed over His little joke, then held up one claw and made a reddish mist appear over it, which formed into something circular and solid. The mist cleared, and Bubbles saw that it had formed into a collar. "Come here so I can put it on," He said, His voice telling her that it was a command.

Bubbles gulped and walked forward until she was just within His reach. "A little closer," He said, grinning. Bubbles bit her lip and took another step closer. "Kneel down." Bubbles felt the flesh on her lip break as she did as she was told, and then shuddered as Him reached around her neck and put the black collar on. It finally snapped into place, and Him pulled back, His claw purposely stroking her hair as He did so. "There," He said. "Much better." He stood up, waving His claw for her to follow. "Breakfast time! Follow me."

Resisting the urge to cry at the fact that she would be walking around stark naked with Him, Bubbles stood up and followed Him down the hallway, her arms around herself tightly as she tried to conserve any modesty or dignity she had.

"You neednt worry about anyone seeing you," Him suddenly said, keeping His eyes forward. "No one even really comes here, except to do business. But very few actually want to do business with me, so you have nothing to worry about." His voice suddenly took on a cold and icy undertone. "It's just _usss_..."

Bubbles shuddered, at the same time feeling both better and worse about the situation.

* * *

They entered a large--very large--dining hall that was decorated with all the charm of Dracula's crypt, except with frills. The table was huge; enough to seat every single villain in Townsville if Him ever wanted to invite them over. Bubbles also saw that there was already food on the table. Him walked over to a large Gothique chair and sat down in it, and Bubbles just stood there, not knowing what to do. Him looked up at her, smiling, and pointed to the floor right next to His chair. "Pets do not sit at the table," He said.

Bubbles felt a rush of nausea run over her, but she swallowed it down and knelt on the ground next to Him's chair, her hands on her knees and her eyes forward, too afraid to look elsewhere. After a few moments, she saw Him set down a plate or two of the food on His table down in front of her. "Be a good girl and eat all of it," He said, sounding like he was talking to a dog. Bubbles gulped and reached for a piece of French toast, heavily relieved when Him said nothing about not using her hands to eat. She did realize that there were no utensils to eat with, so she just contented herself with using her hands.

Just as Him had said, she ate everything. Him even handed her a glass of milk down from the table, which she gratefully drank. On a scale of 1 to 10 on the scale of horrifying experiences...she had to say that this was only a five. If the worst thing Him wanted to do was have her walk around naked and eat on the floor, then this week might actually seem bearable.

When she was done, she had to sit back and wait for Him to finish; and apparently, Him liked to take His sweet, long time eating. It was nearly a half hour after she had finished her own meal that Him finally finished, and pushed His chair back.

"Leave the dishes on the floor," He said, walking towards the door. Bubbles stood up and followed, keeping a safe distance behind Him as they walked down another hall. When Him opened up another door, it looked much more like the outer Hell Bubbles was more accustomed to seeing. She absently wondered why, if Him's real dwellings were so lavish and aristocratic, then why He chose to spend most of His time in this very simple kindergarten version of Hell.

Him sat down on the pink and red couch and waved His claw, making what looked like millions of screens appear before Him. Bubbles looked up at them, almost immediately getting a headache with the busyness of it all. However, Him seemed to look at all of them perfectly, His eyes traveling over each and every one of them like it was nothing. Finally, He pointed to one of them with His claw, and it stuck in midair while the rest of the screens vanished. The image stuck in midair also vanished, but reappeared into the television in front of them.

"Sit," Him commanded, pointing to the floor at His feet. Bubbles sat down, wondering what He was doing. It became apparent when on the screen, Bubbles saw two people on a subway line; a middle-aged man and a woman. Him was staring at them, His grin broadening.

"...Walter Benson..." He murmured. "...Age 46, unemployed....single father of six..." Him shook His head, tisking in a faux-pitying way. Bubbles frowned, wondering what was going on. She saw the man on the screen continuously look up at the woman, who looked quite well-to-do. "...._Yessss_," Him purred. "...She does look quite wealthy doesnt she...? That jewelry must be worth a pretty penny, eh, Walter...?" Him laughed, and Bubbles saw the man's eyes actually go over the woman's expensive-looking earrings and necklace. "...Enough to pawn for your kids' Christmas fund? Yes.....no one's around...no one to see....quick slice to the throat and that jewelry is yours..."

Bubbles watched on in horror as the man flipped open a pocketknife and lunged for the woman, covering her mouth so she couldnt scream, and sliced her throat, snatching up her earrings, her necklace, her ring, and her bracelets before darting off, only to be tackled by someone who had heard the ruckus and ran to the scene. Bubbles was shaking by this time, and Him was laughing.

"...And Walter will be sentenced to death two years from now...his children put into foster care...."

Bubbles couldnt help it; she burst into tears, putting her hands to her face. Him frowned and looked down at her. "What are you crying for?" he demanded. "You think most ideas like that actually come from their own minds?" Him scoffed vainly. "You're talking to someone who is responsible for most everything Charles Manson did, Bubbles. You didnt honestly think I was here for fun and giggles, did you?" He laughed, making Bubbles tremble at the sheer evil and coldness it emitted. "Welcome to Hell, my dear. Now enough of the crying. You'd better get used to it because this is what I do every day from now until lunch time."

Bubbles was more or less forced to dry her tears as Him found another image in the world to view and alter to His whim.

* * *

By lunch time five hours later, Bubbles was sure a part of her brain had been destroyed by the horror and evil she had just witnessed. She had seen Him manipulate people into killing others; He made a man kill his children for the insurance money to pay off a debt; He coerced a woman to cheat on her husband of twenty years, making said husband hang himself just hours later; He had purposely distracted a nurse into giving a patient the wrong dose of medicine, causing the cardiac arrest and death in that patient. And that was just to name a few.

Finally, after He had whispered into the mind of some woman that it would be alright to leave her child in her car with the temperature about to hit 95 degrees, thus resulting in the child's death, Him turned off the television and stretched. "Well, there's my work for the day," He said cheerfully. "Lunch time!" He got up and headed for the door, then noticed that Bubbles was not following Him. He turned back to see Bubbles huddling on the floor, pale as a sheet and shaking. He sighed dramatically. "Bubbles, pet, I said lunchtime. Now come!"

Bubbles numbly stood up, still shaking, and followed Him back into the dining room, quite sure she would never be able to eat again. But when Him put some plates of food down in front of her and commanded her to eat, she didnt see any other choice. She forced herself to choke down her food, quelling the rising bile in her throat with each bite. Him seemed to sense her nausea, and gave her only water with her food, which she was eternally grateful for. This time, they finished eating around the same time because of Bubbles' inability to eat too much at once. Bubbles had only taken four steps out of the dining hall before she threw up all over the floor.

Him looked back, grimacing at the sight of everything Bubbles just ate pureed all over His nice clean floors, but sighed and waved His claw, making the mess vanish, then walked up to Bubbles, who drew back at the sudden invasion of her personal space. Him ignored it and pressed the tip of His claw into her bare stomach, making Bubbles flinch, but automatically not feel ill anymore. Him pulled back, shaking His head. "For a heroine, you certainly do have a weak constitution," He commented before heading down the hall again. Bubbles gave him a dirty look behind His back. "I saw that!" he called over, making Bubbles pale and go wide-eyed, and Him chuckle to Himself, quite humored.

* * *

Everything from Him's 'job' for the rest of the day seemed very mellow in comparison. Him seemed to do the most random of things on His off time; He would go into this massive library that Bubbles was sure would make Blossom drool a river and look through the books for about an hour, then suddenly take off and leave; He would stroll through this very nice garden, stepping purposely on some flowers and then gush and proclaim beauty over others; the weirdest thing Him did was go into this room filled to the brim with clothes, and try them all on in front of a huge four-way mirror while Bubbles watched.

It took everything Bubbles had not to laugh; Him would don the most ridiculous of outfits, look at Himself, shake His head with distaste, then go behind the curtain to try on another. The most insane outfit she saw Him in that day was a black corset with halter straps, skintight black Daisy Dukes, a long red coat with a fluffy black fur collar that dwarfed even His own everyday pink collar, and His everyday black boots. He actually seemed to like this one, and turned to look at every angle of His form before turning to Bubbles. "How does it look, pet?" He asked. Bubbles really didnt know whether she should tell the truth or not, but Him assured her that He wanted the truth. So she gave the truth.

"...It's totally you," she said. Him grinned and clasped His claws together with glee, twirling around with joy for a few moments before going back behind the curtain to change back into His regular clothes.

That had been the highlight of Bubbles' day, she realized, knowing how insanely sick that was. The highlight of her day watching a transvestite model clothes for her? Yeah. Sick. When Him came back out--looking quite...normal, Bubbles thought--He declared that it was already suppertime. Bubbles had already busted a gut on the inside from trying not to laugh, and had grown quite hungry as a result (the fact that she had thrown up her lunch earlier didnt help, either), and she followed Him into the dining room, sitting on the floor next to Him without being told. Him lowered her food down, and she ate every bit of it, even the dessert Him was kind enough to let her have (chocolate cake with some kind of red ice creme on top that tasted suspiciously like blood, but even Bubbles wasnt dumb enough to actually question it).

After the fact, Him led her down a hall that seemed a little darker, more Gothesque, in her opinion. The walls were black stone, with torches on the walls that held red and black fire. The air seemed colder, and Bubbles put her arms around herself, now more than ever aware of her nudity. Him finally came to the end of the hall, where there was nothing but a blank wall. Bubbles stared at Him, confused, as Him raised one claw to the wall and touched one of the stones. Immediately, the outline of a large double door etched itself into the stone in red, then the outline became real as the door came into existence. Him pushed open the doors. "And this is my bedroom," He told Bubbles.

Bubbles looked around, blinking. Him's room was enormous. There was an emperor-sized bed with a large black frame almost encasing it. The frame had spikes and twists, and at the head of the frame was the metal shape of a pentagram. The bed itself had a blood-red bedspread with black sheets and pillows and--Bubbles found to no surprise at all--little pink throw pillows tossed into the Goth-colored mix. There were red and black transparent curtains around the bed frame that were currently drawn back.

Across from the bed on the other side of the room was a huge vanity the size of one of those enormous pipe organs in old churches; it too was black with a huge mirror, and the frame around the mirror had carvings of demonic and frightening images, including demons strangling and disemboweling humans. Also on the very top of the frame was a pentagram. The table part of the vanity had various little items on it that Bubbles didnt take the time to look at in detail, and on each side of the table were three drawers that Bubbles wasnt sure she wanted to know was inside. There were two other double doors in the room; one leading to what Bubbles assumed was the closet, and the other, a bathroom.

Him stretched His arms high, sighing. "We were just taking it easy today," He said to Bubbles. "Tomorrow, I have to get back to my regular schedule." He pointed to the bathroom. "Wash up, then come straight back out." Bubbles nodded and went into the bathroom, where she had to again stop and blink.

There was a large square-shaped black tub in the middle of the bathroom, which was in the middle of a pedestal that had three steps up to it. There were four faucets around the squares, and a stack of two towels next to the edge of the tub. When she stepped up to the tub, she saw that it was already full with that warm, silky, good-smelling water. Bubbles eased herself into the tub, actually sighing when she was submerged into the water. It was just the right temperature...not too lukewarm, but not too hot. She dipped her head under the water to wet her hair, and scrubbed some of the shampoo in the bottle next to the towels into it before rinsing it out and just reclining on the edge of the tub for a few minutes. She really didnt want to get out, but in all fairness, it was Him's bathroom, and He probably wanted to get in the tub, too. She sighed and got out, wrapping one of the black towels around her body, and dried off, hair and all, before stepping out of the bathroom door.

Him was standing right in front of her, wearing a red bathrobe that wasnt any longer than His normal dress, and had a claw on one hip. "About time," He griped, though not angrily. "I thought you had drowned yourself in there...cant have that, now can we?" Bubbles blinked, not knowing how to answer that, but Him pointed to His bed. "I set out some things for you to make your own bedding at the foot of my bed," He said. "You shall sleep at the foot of my bed from now until the week is over, like a good pet." That said, He petted the top of her head with His claw as though she were a dog, then went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind Him.

Bubbles stood there for a few moments, then sighed and walked over to the foot of the bed, staring at it before sitting down on it. It was very soft...very comfortable. She saw an assortment of black blankets and two red pillows waiting for her. She picked up the pillows and rearranged them so she would sleep horizontally on the bed, then arranged the blankets (there were three) from thinnest to thickest. The top blanket felt as though it was made from the fur of something very big and very soft. Not wanting to know what in fact that thing was, she put it out of her mind. She had just crawled into her little pallet and was snuggling into the softness of the blankets when the bathroom door opened and Him came strolling out in His bathrobe, rubbing a red towel through His hair.

"All situated, I see," He said, pulling the towel off of His head. And Bubbles stared. Hard.

...He wasnt wearing any makeup.

Bubbles' memory thought back to a bet her sisters had; Blossom had bet Buttercup that Him wore makeup. Buttercup bet that Him's look was natural. It seemed that Blossom had won that bet. Without the makeup, Him's face looked...handsome. Without the eyeliner, His green eyes contrasted even more noticeably with His red skin, which was free of any rouge. The black lipstick was gone, making Him look most definitely male. His hair was also uncombed, and was hanging in small strands around His face. She must have been staring a little too long, because Him broke out of her thoughts.

"Like what you see?" Bubbles blushed deep pink and looked away as Him laughed, shaking His head. Bubbles was even more embarrassed when Him undid His bathrobe and let it hang on the chair...revealing nothing underneath it and affirming that He was _MOST DEFINITELY_ male. Bubbles turned about as red as Him and buried her face under the blankets. ...Apparently, Him slept nude, and didnt see fit to change His sleeping habits just because He had a pet sleeping in His bed. ...._God_, that sounded wrong....

She felt Him slide into bed and turn off the lamp on His bedside table. "Sweet dreams, Pet," He said, His voice full of humor at her obvious embarrassment. She felt Him turn around to make Himself comfortable, and then there was silence. Bubbles pulled the blankets around her tighter, hoping and praying to whatever God was listening right now that Him wouldnt get any ideas whilst she slept...

* * *

**End of Day 1. Next up...Day 2...**


	4. Day 2

**Chapter 3--Day 2

* * *

**

Surprisingly enough, Bubbles slept rather well. One would expect after the mind-fuck of a day she had prior to sleeping would've given her nightmares, but they didnt. She shifted around in her little cocoon of blankets, not wanting to get up from the softness and warmth they provided. But she knew she had to get up at some point...she yawned. ...But not now...

Well, that fantasy was blown to bits when she heard Him's voice.

"I know you're awake, Pet," he called over from across the room. "Upsy daisies now, dont want to let the day fly by, do we?" Bubbles groaned and pulled the blankets off of her, then looked around. Yep. Same room in the same Hell...with the same cross-dressing demon sitting at His vanity. Bubbles sat up, brushing her hair out of her face, as she looked at Him.

At the moment, He was completely dressed, hair already combed, and He was applying what looked like a third coat of mascara to His eyelashes. Bubbles saw that His claws were surprisingly intricate and steady, not slipping an iota as He applied the last of His makeup, then turned to see Bubbles staring at Him. He grinned. "Good morning," He said. "Have a nice sleep?" Bubbles nodded. "From now on, I expect a verbal answer to my questions," He said. "Your silence bores me." Bubbles frowned.

"...Yes, Master, I did," she said. Him's grin broadened.

"Good," He said, standing up. Bubbles was surprised when He threw her a black piece of cloth that, when she picked it up, she found to be a very thin, short sleeveless dress with a hint of lace on the hem. "I have a meeting with someone today," He said, noticing her confused expression. "You're coming along; I cant very well have you walking around Earth stark naked, can I?" Bubbles blushed and quickly pulled the dress on, noticing that it barely covered her thighs. She adjusted it into place, then got up to follow Him into the dining room.

Again, without being told, Bubbles knelt on the floor next to Him's chair, and she was handed her plate, her glasses of milk and orange juice, and--to her surprise--a piece of newspaper and a pen. "Do the Sudoku for me, since I dont have time," Him told her. She looked up to see that He had the rest of the paper on the table in front of Him, and had a pen in His claw and was doing the crossword puzzle. Ignoring the oddness, Bubbles ate her breakfast and attempted to do the Sudoku. She _hated_ math.

She didnt even finish one square before Him pushed back His chair. "Alright, time to go," He announced. Bubbles sighed and gulped down the last bit of her orange juice before getting up to follow Him. They walked out to the end of the hallway and into Him's everyday dwellings, then Bubbles let out a squeak when Him pulled her to His chest and enveloped them in a reddish pink mist.

When it cleared, Bubbles saw that she was back on Earth, but where, she didnt know. She nervously pulled her dress down as far as it would allow, and backed away from Him, who reeled her back in.

"Here are the rules," He said, looking her in the eye to make sure she was paying attention. "Do not speak unless spoken to. Do not do anything I dont tell you to do. And whatever you do, do not--I repeat, _do NOT_--leave my sight. Understood?" Bubbles nodded, then, getting a look from Him, said,

"Yes, Master." Him nodded and let her go, and she followed Him into what looked like a dark and abandoned bar. She didnt have any trouble following the 'stay within Him's sight' rule; she felt that if she left physical contact with Him, something would jump out and snatch her up. Him led the way to a door in the back of the decrepit place and opened it, then walked down a flight of stairs until Bubbles could hear music playing behind another door, where a single man stood, arms crossed. Him walked up to the man, who held up his hand and then wordlessly held up a large card.

"Death," Him said instantly, and the man wordlessly stepped out of the way, letting Him and Bubbles through. Bubbles thought it was her imagination, but she thought she saw the man's eyes look at her collar, then look at her with almost pity. Nonetheless, Bubbles followed Him into the room, and immediately took a small handful of the pink fluff on His collar.

It looked like something right out of that Constantine movie: the entire place was lit with black lights, and the people in there didnt look completely human. She looked over and saw one woman pick up a goblet of what looked like water, twirl her finger over the top of the rim, and the water turn into blood before she drank it. Bubbles let out a small whimper and followed Him through the labyrinth of people, trying not to look around anymore than she absolutely had to.

Finally, Him came to another door in the back of the room and another guard-like person spoke to Him in a language that even Bubbles--who could learn and understand any language she wanted to--didnt even comprehend. Him just replied in the same language, and they were both let through.

This room was more brightly lit than the previous room, though not by much. The only source of light was fire-lit lamps. There were only two people in this room; both looked like they werent even human; they looked more like they were a cross between vampires and the Gangreen Gang. Him walked into the room and sat down on one of the armchairs, crossing His legs elegantly and gestured to the floor. Bubbles immediately knelt down next to Him, keeping her hands in her lap and her eyes lowered to them.

"So nice you could meet with us on such short notice, Him," one of the men said, his voice sounding like he had gargled a vat of acid before coming to this meeting. Bubbles heard Him make a sound of indifference.

"Such short notice also means short on time," Him replied. "I have other engagements that are supposed to be the priority before this one, so do make this** worth my time**..." Bubbles shuddered at that deep tone Him's voice took. She closed her eyes, and willed her thoughts away to her happy place while Him and whoever these guys were made their deal or whatever they were doing.

She didnt know how much time had passed, but she looked up when she felt Him's claw over her back. She froze at the contact, then noticed that Him's aura seemed a little angry.

"**Out of the question!**" He growled, His eyes glaring at the two in an angry green. Bubbles blinked, confused, then looked up to see both of the men staring at her lecherously.

"It would...say..._sweeten_ the deal," one of them said, licking his lips at her. Bubbles' eyes grew wide, and she unconsciously drew closer to Him, pressing her shoulder against the side of His boot. "Hell, this way, you wont have to give us a quarter of the power we asked for! We could just use _hers_!" Oh crap, she thought. These guys apparently knew who she was! And for some reason, wanted her for her power (among other unspeakable things). Again, she felt Him's claw slide down her shoulder and hold her to His leg.

"And I said _**NO**_!" he hissed. "**She's mine, and only mine,** so either take what I offered you, or **forget about it!**" Bubbles bit her lip, trying to stop from trembling, as the two men looked at each other and sighed with defeat.

"Deal," they both said together. Bubbles resisted the urge to sigh with relief.

* * *

Him had waited until the two men left, then He tapped Bubbles on the back to let her know it was time to leave. Bubbles did so silently, still feeling grossed out by the way those two had looked at her. Him led her through the people in the main room, then paused and looked down at Bubbles. "I'm going to have a drink before we leave," He said. Bubbles nodded, not really having any say-so anyway, and followed Him up to the bar, where she stood next to Him (not knowing whether she was allowed to sit down at the bar, and definitely not sitting on the ground) as He gestured with His claw and instantly was graced with a glass mug of some liquid Bubbles didnt feel like deciphering. She waited patiently, her arms crossed over her body, and dared to look around a little.

There were some scary people here, she realized. This must be where mortal people, but with powers like Him, would hang out. She saw two women at a small table, who were balancing needles on top of one another to create the Eiffel Tower. She saw a younger-looking man reading an ancient-looking book, twirling what looked like three small crystal balls in midair with a simple gesture of his hand as his eyes never left the book. Then her gaze slid over to a dandy-looking man who was performing card tricks for a small group of people; his most impressive one making a card burst into flame with a snap of his fingers, then pulling that exact card out of midair. Bubbles actually found that amusing, but her amusement turned into fear when the dandy man turned and gave her a nasty look.

"Pets should keep their eyes on the ground, where they themselves belong!" he hissed at her, making Bubbles jump and immediately lower her eyes. She felt Him stand up from His stool and put His arm around her. She looked up to see the dandy's eyes widen with fear. "I...m-my apologies, Sir!" he stuttered. "I didnt know she was _yours_!"

Him gave the dandy a hard stare-down. "And those who are not the Masters of pets should keep their tongues to themselves, lest their tongues be torn from their mouths by the true Master!" He shot back, making the dandy drop all of his cards and dart right out of the room in fear. Everyone else, who had been watching the scene, immediately went back to their own devices as Him walked out of the room, Bubbles still in His hold.

Bubbles was actually amazed at the amount of fear and respect Him received. He must really be more powerful than she or her sisters once thought, if just one look was enough to clear an entire room of pseudo-humans. Still remaining quiet but shaken, she allowed Him to pull her closer and teleport them home.

* * *

Bubbles wasnt aware that she was shaking until Him called her out on it. "Whatever are you shaking for?" He asked, stepping back with one claw on His hip. "You werent in any danger, and you're not in any trouble." Bubbles fought like mad to stop her shaking, but to no avail. Him rolled His eyes. "Come," He said, turning down the hall. "That meeting was a waste of my time...and now I'm behind on work..." Bubbles followed Him into the TV room, where she sat down on the floor as Him sat on the couch and picked out a scene to manipulate.

After setting the scene on the television screen, Bubbles blinked when she felt Him tap her shoulder. "Sit up here," He commanded. Bubbles paused only for a moment before doing as she was told. Him grinned and tapped His lap with His claw. "Lie down," He said. "I'd like something to pet today."

Bubbles almost cringed, but she slowly did as she was told; she shifted so she was lying sideways on the couch with her head in Him's lap, facing the television. Him made a soft sound of approval, and began His job of whispering sweet evils into people's ears as He stroked Bubbles' hair with His claw. Bubbles actually found it very calming and pleasant, despite all attempts to not enjoy it. She was even distracted from the horror on the television as she was lulled into a state of relaxation by Him's strokes down her hair.

It must have been but a few hours later, but Bubbles was blinked out of her relaxed state when she felt Him's claw trail from her hair to her shoulder, and down her bare side. She shuddered, biting her lip, and hoping like hell He wouldnt go any lower than that. Lucky enough for her, Him stopped just at her side and trailed His claw back up to her hair again.

Finally, Him turned off the television and tapped on her shoulder. "Lunch time," He said, shifting her up off of His lap. Bubbles stood up to follow, only then becoming aware that the dress she had been wearing was now gone. Blushing up a storm, Bubbles followed Him down the hall into the dining room, where she found the Sudoku still on her spot on the floor. Taking that as a hint to finish it, Bubbles knelt down and picked up the pen, eating only small mouthfuls of food as she scratched down numbers, scribbled them out, then redrew them back in, growing more and more frustrated with the stupid puzzle.

She wasnt even aware that Him had finished His meal and was leaving until He had to drag her away from the Sudoku. "You'll have time for that at supper," He said. Bubbles flushed with embarrassment and followed Him down another unknown hallway until they came to another large set of double doors. Him opened them, and Bubbles saw that she was in a study of some sort. Him strolled over to the large black desk and sat down, looking at an 'In' box with distaste. He pointed to the floor. "Sit," He commanded. Bubbles did as she was told, and stared up at Him, amazed and amused when Him put on a pair of narrow-lensed specs and picked the top envelope from the 'In' box.

This went on for almost an hour, and Bubbles must have vocalized her boredom because Him lowered the letter He was currently reading and stared down at her. Bubbles stared back up, suddenly afraid that she had done something to warrant a punishment or an extra day of petitude. Instead, Him lowered a few sheets of paper, a pen, and an ink well down to her. "Here," He said. "Amuse yourself; this is going to take at least a few hours." Bubbles stared at the paper and ink for a few moments before picking up the pen to scribble down some random doodles.

Indeed, about three more hours had passed, and Bubbles was surprised to see that, even though Him didnt look her way again, her supply of ink and paper had not yet run out. She had already doodled a stack of drawings that consisted of mostly her sisters, the professor, random animals and plants, and even a little doodle of Mojo ranting on about something. She was currently adding the final scratchy details to a picture when she heard a soft clearing of a throat. She looked up to see Him staring down at her, grinning. Bubbles then realized that while she had been absorbed into her drawings, she had switched positions so she was lying on her stomach, her legs swinging behind her, and she was etching a picture of Him. She blushed as Him picked up the picture and stared at it.

"...The resemblance is striking," He commented. Bubbles had drawn Him reclining cross-legged in midair, grinning at a non-existent something that was off the page. Bubbles sat up, blushing harder. Him lowered the picture to His desk and reached down to pet her head. "Such a talented pet I have," He murmured. "You just might get something special for dessert if you keep playing those cards right." He looked at her expectantly, then Bubbles got the hint.

"...Thank you, Master," she said. Him's grin broadened.

"Good girl," He said. He stood up and stretched. "Ugh, I do hate replying to mail..." He put on a high, patronizing voice. "_Give me this, take that, help me with this, get rid of her_... Bitch, bitch, bitch, **that's all they ever are**...all they ever do" He looked back down at Bubbles. "Well, off we go. Just leave it on the floor, Pet." Bubbles stood, leaving her drawings and ink on the floor, and followed Him out of the study. "Mmm...I could use a nice bath right now...answering **everyone's little problems** certainly takes a lot out of me..."

He led them down the hall and back to His room, where Bubbles just stood there as Him walked over to the bathroom and shut the door behind Him. Not knowing what else to do, Bubbles sat down on the floor at the foot of the bed, deftly playing with a strand of her hair. It wasnt long until she heard Him call for her from the bathroom.

"Bubbles, pet!" He called through the closed doors, making her look up. "Do come in here for a moment, would you?" Bubbles blinked, then stood up and walked into the bathroom, staring. It had changed...instead of the black marble from last night, instead it was red and pink colored with matching candles lit everywhere. Him was reclining in a large white old-fashioned-styled bathtub filled with foamy pink bubbles. Him hadnt removed His makeup, as He was apparently just soaking in the tub for now, and He was grinning at her. He gestured her over with a claw. "Please," He said, His voice low and almost seductive. "Join me."

Bubbles felt a rush of cold run over her as she shakily obeyed, walking over slowly. She was only fractionally relieved to see that not only were the bubbles in the tub thick enough not to show anything she didnt want to see, but the tub was also big enough so they could both recline and not touch one another. She stopped at the edge of the tub for a moment before stepping over the rim of it and easing in. The water was a little too hot for her tastes, but she ignored it as she sat down on the bottom of the tub, the water coming all the way up over her breasts, thank _God_. Him grinned at her.

"Nice, isnt it?" He asked. Bubbles squirmed uncomfortably.

"...Sure, Master," she finally said, blushing. Him's grin only broadened.

"Good," He replied. His eyes glowed green a little. "Now tell me what you really think..." Bubbles stared at Him. Was this a trick question? She didnt think so. She heaved a sigh.

"...To tell the truth, Master," she said, putting a bite on the last word, "...I dont feel entirely comfortable." She squirmed a little more as Him stared her down, His eyes seeming to glow brighter by the moment.

"I know," He finally replied. "But that's hardly the point, isnt it?" He leaned back in the water, and Bubbles saw one of His knees rise over the surface of the water as He reclined. "The point is, we're both relaxing in a nice hot bath...the very least you can do is try to enjoy yourself..." He purred and stretched out under the water. "I _do_ enjoy company, you know...especially in nice, _relaxing_ momentssss...."

Bubbles let out a yelp when she felt Him's leg rub against her calf, and nearly jumped out of the tub. Him smirked, drawing His leg back. "Jumpy, are we?" He asked. Bubbles just flushed and pressed her back against the wall of the tub, drawing her legs up so her knees were folded against her chest. "Relax, Bubbles pet, I was just joking..." Him laughed, sitting back up in the tub again. "You're too...**tenssssse**...." Bubbles shuddered. "You need to relax..." He suddenly vanished and Bubbles blinked before she felt two arms wrap around her, and felt a warm chest against her back.

Bubbles yelp again and flailed around, splashing water everywhere in a bid to get away.

**"_STOP THAT_."**

Him's strong command made her stop immediately. She sat shaking in the water as Him's arms pulled her to His chest, one of His claws playing with her hair. "Much better," He purred. "You need to learn how to _relax_, Bubbles, dear pet...otherwise, you might _slip up_--" Here, His claw pulled out a few strands of her hair, making her meep. "--And do something that'll warrant a_ punishment_..."

Bubbles gulped, knowing what Him was saying between the lines; be a submissive bitch, and things will go smoothly. And He was right; if she did freak out every time He touched her, for whatever reason, she would be punished. Hell, even _hitting_ Him might warrant an extra week! Bubbles bit her lip, resisting the urge to cry, and forced herself to relax in Him's hold on her. Him grinned and played with her hair again.

"Good girl."

* * *

The rest of the evening was a blur; Bubbles didnt even know if she had finished that Sudoku puzzle that kept pissing her off. She didnt even know what she had eaten for dinner. But she was finally aware of her surroundings at bed time, when she felt Him rearrange the blankets on her and pet her hair gently.

"Such a good pet I have," He said, grinning down at her. Bubbles saw that He had taken off His makeup for the night, and she buried her face in her pillow. She heard Him chuckle to Himself. "Nighty night, Bubbles, pet," He said, leaning down to give her a kiss on her head. Bubbles shuddered, and wrapped her blankets tighter around herself as she felt Him slide into bed and turn off the lights.

For about an hour after she was sure Him was asleep, Bubbles kept repeating the same thing to herself; _'It's just five more days. Just five more days. Just five more days...'

* * *

_

**Whew...*sigh* Up next comes more evil and darknessnes! **


	5. Day 3

**Chapter 5--Day 3

* * *

**

Bubbles awoke with the oddest sensation that she was being watched. She shifted a little, noticing that it was a little chilly, and felt that her blankets were missing. She opened her eyes, and was graced with the grinning features of Him. She stared at Him for a moment, noticing that He was still without His makeup. That meant one of only two things--one, He had just gotten out of the shower and had not yet put it on...or He was still in bed. Bubbles looked about the scene for a moment to see that she must have scooted up the bed in her sleep, because she was lying down next to Him, who was propped up one one arm and was staring down at her with amusement. His sheets were pulled up to His waist, Bubbles was heavily relieved to see, but she was lying down on top of the covers.

...This just screamed 'awkward'.

"Good morning, Bubbles, pet," Him purred, grinning more broadly at her. "I take it you had some pleasant dreams...?" Bubbles felt her face turn as red as the comforter, and unconsciously curled up on herself. Him laughed and reached over to pet her head. "So cute..." He said. He turned and got up out of bed, making Bubbles cover her eyes with the sheet so her eyes wouldnt see more than she had to. "Come along, Bubbles," He said, His voice a pitch lower than she was used to; a pitch that made a shudder run down her spine. Bubbles looked up to see Him in His bathrobe, heading for the bathroom. She realized that Him wanted to take another bath--with her.

Resisting the urge to groan, Bubbles replied with a quick, "Yes, Master," and got up to follow Him into the bathroom...which had again changed.

It looked more like a sauna than anything, with black marble floors and walls, and black marble benches to sit on, with shower heads lining the tops of the walls. Bubbles wrapped her arms around herself and looked away, blushing, when Him took His bathrobe off and hung it up on a hook. He turned to see her purposely averting her eyes away, and grinned. "Come on in, _Bubblessss_," He hissed, turning on the water. "Dont be shy now..." Bubbles bit her lip and stepped into the black-marbled bathroom, then sat down across from where Him currently was. The water was quite hot, but not unbearably so. She thought that she would just sit there, wash her hair, and then be done with it...

"Bubbles, pet...come over here."

Yeah...she thought wrong.

Bubbles let out a shuddery sigh and got up, still making sure she didnt see more of Him than she wanted to, and walked over to where He was sitting. Him reached out and grabbed her arm, making her sit next to Him. "Isnt this much better?" He asked. "I find showers somewhat more relaxing than bathsss...." He turned to look at Bubbles, who was practically curled up on herself and trying very hard not to look at Him. He just grinned and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, then squirted into her hair, making her jump a little. "Uh uh uh, Bubbles, pet," He chastised. "What did we discuss last night? Relax."

Bubbles let out a small whimper, but relaxed and allowed Him to scrub her scalp clean, noticing that He was being surprisingly gentle, despite the claws. It was almost...nice. She was snapped out of her little zen mood when Him put a black poof into her hands and turned His back to her.

"Be a dear and help me wash my back, would you?" He said, the tone in His voice making her shudder. She bit her lip again and with shaking hands, scrubbed the poof up and down His back, keeping her eyes to the back of His neck. She almost shuddered when she felt the muscles in His back shift under her hands; it was a very odd sensation, but not all unpleasant... "A little lower, Sweet Pet," Him said. Bubbles scratched off that last thought and gulped as she scrubbed a little lower, mentally wincing when she heard Him purr with what sounded like pleasure.

Finally, when she was sure that she had washed His back about ten times over, Him turned around, making her blush harder and look at the wall next to her. Him just laughed again and grabbed her wrists with His claws and led them to His chest. "Now the front," He said, his voice lowered almost to that frightening growl of His. Bubbles gulped again and, trying her damnedest not to look, rubbed the poof over His chest as she had done with His back.

It seemed like forever until Him took the poof from her and told her to turn around so he could reciprocate. Bubbles--thanking every deity she could think of--quickly turned around so her back was to Him, then shuddered when she felt Him shift her hair out of the way and the scrub the poof down her back. Once again, she relaxed under His work, actually liking the sensation of having her back scrubbed by someone other than herself. And once again, she was snapped out of her zen by Him's reach going somewhere she wished it wouldnt.

She jumped up with a short shriek when Him reached around and began scrubbing her chest with the poof. In an instant, she was on the other end of the shower room, her back pressed against the wall and her chest heaving with deep, almost panicked, breaths. Him scowled, and in another instant, had her pinned to the wall, His claws pinning her wrists as He loomed over her, ignoring her squirms to get away. He gave her a quick look-over, noticing that she had her legs clamped together tightly, and he could hear her thoughts scream over and over, _"Please dont, please dont...!"_

"...Do you honestly think that I would rape you, Bubbles pet?" Bubbles clenched her eyes tightly shut, shaking almost uncontrollably, despite the hot water and steam from the bathroom. She let out a small cry when Him's claws squeezed her wrists painfully. "**Answer me, Bubbles."**

"Y...yes..." she whimpered, tears coming to her eyes. "...Yes...I do..." She heard Him growl, then let out a sob when she felt Him press a little closer to her.

"...Well, you're **_wrong_**," He growled, making her peek her eyes open. He was scowling at her, and she hated that look more than anything. He took one claw from her wrist and used it to trace the line of her jaw. "Ideas of rape I may put into others' minds...but I rapist myself I am not..." He eased up on the grip of her wrist with His other claw. "At most, some low-key molestation would **_sufficccce_**..." He licked Bubbles' cheek, making her shudder. "This will warrant a punishment, pet...but nothing too harsh..." He backed up from her, then turned to sit back down on the bench. "Now, let's try this again." He pointed to the empty area next to Him, and Bubbles shakily walked over to sit down, this time, forcing herself to relax as Him scrubbed her back, chest, and stomach with gentler-than-ever claws.

* * *

Bubbles was silently fretting about what her punishment would be, even all through breakfast. Him had lowered her a yogurt parfait and a word find puzzle, which she was able to do with ease while she licked her spoon clean. She had almost forgotten about her punishment when Him pushed back His chair and tapped her shoulder. "Time for work," He said, His voice low and almost husky. "..._For both of ussss_..."

Bubbles shuddered again and stood up to follow Him into the TV room, where He sat down on the couch, His arms resting on the back of the couch. He nodded to Bubbles, who knelt on the floor next to Him, and sat patiently, her little heart beating fast, as Him chose the first mind-fuck of the day. He then reached down and picked her up with one arm, grinning at her little sound of surprise, and sat her up next to Him. "Bubbles, my little pet," He purred, turning to nuzzle into her neck, making her shudder. "...Your punishment today...is to give me...**pleasure**...."

Bubbles' eyes widened and she froze stock still in His hold, resisting the urge to hyperventilate. Him stroked her hair with His claw, nuzzling her neck and occasionally licking it. "Mouth or hands, pet...take your pick." Bubbles felt her breakfast leap up her throat, but she immediately forced it back down, also quelling those tears that were coming to her eyes. Him picked a strand of her hair. "Dont make me choose for you, pet..."

"H...hands..." she finally managed to stutter out. Him grinned, keeping His arm around her as He turned His attention back to the television.

"Alright," He said, reclining back and uncrossing His legs. "Take your time, I am in no rush at all..."

Bubbles' eyes flickered to the hem of Him's dress for a moment, then she shut her eyes tight, feeling her heart beat forty miles a minute as she slowly forced her hand to His dress, her hand missing the hem and instead landing on the top of Him's leather thigh-highs. She inched her fingers upward a little, pausing when she felt His bare thigh. Without warning, she began to cry. She heard Him sigh with annoyance. "Oh, _whatever_ is it **now**?" He griped.

Bubbles bit her lip, wiping away at her eyes quickly. "I...I dont..." she stuttered, attempting to pull away from Him. Him pulled His arm tighter around her.

"You dont....what?" He demanded. Bubbles wrapped her arms around herself.

"I...I dont know...what..." She squirmed around very uncomfortably. "...I mean...I'm..."

"A virgin?" Him finished. Bubbles blushed harder, clenching her hands into fists.

"Yeah...." she replied. "How...?"

"There isnt much I dont know about you or your sisters, _Bubblesss_..." Him purred, gesturing pointedly to the television. "If you had lost your virginity...like, say....Buttercup did with Ace six months ago..." He grinned almost evilly at her. "...Then rest assured that I would have known."

Bubbles' eyes widened when she heard Him say that Buttercup had lost her virginity to Ace. "...But she was--!"

"Sixteen, I know," Him replied boredly. "It was almost nothing more than an adolescent grope-fest in the back of a car with someone who was a decade older than her...but it happened." He pointlessly examined one of His claws. "Quite boring, really..." He looked back at Bubbles. "But no one's asking you to give your virginity, _Bubblessss_...." He grabbed her wrist with His claw and put it on the pink hem of His dress.

Bubbles flushed until she was sure her face was the color of Him's own skin, but she slid her fingers under Him's dress, using touch more than anything to do what she was being punished to do. She kept her eyes averted from her task at hand (pun not intended) and instead focused on Him's pink collar, which her cheek was currently resting on. Her fingers inched further in until she touched...something.

The ever-so-slight hitch in Him's breath let her know that she had found what she was looking for, and she swallowed hard as she slid her hand further in, completely unsurprised that Him wasnt wearing any undergarments. She closed her eyes and focused on happier thoughts and the feel of that fluffy pink collar on her cheek as she slowly wrapped her hand around around the intended target.

Other than the occasional purr to His voice, Him seemed completely indifferent to what Bubbles was stroking as He went about His normal business of putting impure and vile thoughts into peoples' heads. Bubbles numbly stroked and squeezed, her other hand unconsciously gripping a handful of Him's collar as she tried to keep her bile down. She felt Him's arm muscles contract lightly against her back as He almost unnoticeably tightened and loosened His hold around her torso.

When Him had finished with his eighth mind-manipulation and searched for another one, Bubbles heard a deep purring sound deep in His chest, letting her know that she was doing a satisfactory job and that she had better not stop anytime soon. So she kept going, turning her face away from the television and her 'work' and stared at the back of the couch, which was partially hidden by the pink of Him's collar. She pressed her mouth against her free fist, fighting back tears as she felt Him's hips buck slightly into her busy hand. The purring deep in Him's throat got a little louder, and His arm tightened around her. Bubbles could feel the vibrations of His purring, and--to her disgust--a throbbing in her hand, and she fought to keep going, for fear of an even worse punishment to be bestowed upon her.

After a few minutes of this, Bubbles was just falling into an almost calm sync of Him's purring and her stroking, and then Him suddenly crushed her to His chest, burying His face in her neck and letting out a loud growl. Bubbles let out a frightened yelp, her hand flying out from under His dress to stop Him from breaking her back from holding her so tightly to Him. Luckily, His hold lightened up, and Bubbles could feel His hot breath on her neck as His growling lessened back down to a light purring. One of His claws reached up to stroke her hair gently, as though apologizing for scaring the shit out of her, and Bubbles started to calm down again.

They stayed like that for another few minutes, then Him stood up, letting Bubbles go. "Lunch time!" He said merrily, apparently in a good mood. He practically flounced out the door, and Bubbles numbly followed.

"Umm...Master....can I wash my hands first...?"

* * *

As traumatizing as giving a handjob to a demon was, the rest of the day was actually alright. Him retired back to His study once more, and again handed Bubbles some paper and ink to draw with as He obviously unhappily went though the day's mail. Bubbles laid on her stomach on the floor, numbly doodling around with the pen, and not really drawing anything. She was still resisting the urge to cut her hand off, and she was still sickened by what had happened that morning. But either way, she had done it, and the punishment part was over. All she had to do was keep playing her cards right, and stop jumping every time Him got His claws on her...other than the shower thing and the handjob, He hadnt done anything overly inappropriate.

Yet.

Bubbles was so entranced into her thoughts that she wasnt aware of what her pen was drawing until Him had finished up His work and picked up her drawing to look at. Even Bubbles didnt really know what she had drawn, but from Him's very broad grin, it had to be some sort of analogy as to what had transpired that morning.

"...Once again, you impress me with your talent," He purred, putting the paper down on His desk. He stood up. "Come along, pet, let's go for a nice walk in the gardens, hm?" Bubbles nodded and stood up to follow Him, taking a quick peek at what she had not been paying attention to as she drew. Her eyes widened and her face grew hot at what she realized what she drew.

She had drawn Him reclining back on His couch, with His legs uncrossed and His head leaned back in pleasure as the illustrated version of herself was curled up against Him with her hand under His dress.

* * *

The walk through the garden was fine; Him allowed Bubbles to sit under a tree that seemed to bear every fruit ever created in existence, and pick some fruits to eat. At one point, Him sat down next to Bubbles and picked a perfect red apple. He looked at it, then looked at her, then grinned and held it in front of her.

"Could I tempt you?" He hissed, His voice taking on that husky tone again. Bubbles immediately caught the innuendo, and blushed, scootching away from Him slightly as Him laughed and ate the apple in just three bites.

After the garden, Him again took Bubbles to the gaudy clothing room, and tried on some different styles (this time, Bubbles' favorite being the purple catsuit with the long red feather boa, which she said so to Him, who simply had to agree), and then it was suppertime.

Bubbles was given another Sudoku to do, which peeved her off, but Him made up for it by giving her chocolate truffles for dessert, as well as a goblet of some kind of juice--or so she thought; she took one sip and spit it out, making Him comment about how some people just didnt appreciate a good vintage wine. Bubbles just glared up at Him, then went back to her Sudoku, which made her bite her pen in frustration until Him again dragged her away from the infuriating Hell-puzzle, proclaiming that it was bath time.

This time, Bubbles didnt put up much of a fight to get into the tub with Him; she only hesitated two seconds when Him told her to slide over to Him so He could wash her hair. She hated to admit that it was just how Him had said--do as He said, and things would run smoothly. As soon as she stopped hesitating and thinking so much, Him seemed to be done with what He wanted to do, or what He wanted her to do, that much quicker. Bubbles was so numb trying to do as Him said that it was only a few moments after the fact that she realized that she was lying with her back against Him's chest, and He had His arms around her, just holding and not touching anything.

.....It was almost pleasant, Bubbles thought to herself. She remained relaxed in His hold as Him began that strange purring again, and reached up to stroke her wet hair. Bubbles sighed softly and closed her eyes, deciding that attempting to actually enjoy it would be more beneficial than dreading every moment of it.

After a few minutes like that, Him stood up, taking Bubbles with Him, and gently set her down and gave her a towel. "See?" He said, stroking her hair out of her face. "That wasnt bad at all, was it?" Bubbles blushed, knowing that He already knew the answer to that, and looked away when He turned back around to put His bathrobe on. "...Was it, Bubbles?" He asked again.

"...No, Master," Bubbles finally said. "...It wasnt." Him turned back around and gave her a grin, then kissed the top of her head.

"I thought so," He said. "Now, let's get you to bed." He put one claw on her shoulder and steered her back into the bedroom, then took off her towel Himself and allowed her to crawl into her little pallet. "You've been such a good girl today, Bubbles," Him said, sliding over to the bed to sit down next to her. "...A little rocky in the morning, but so very, very good the rest of the day..." He slowly lowered His body so He was lying down on His side, facing Bubbles. "...I believe that warrants a little...reward..."

Bubbles was shocked, disgusted...and a little hot and bothered...when Him suddenly leaned forward and kissed her hard on the lips.

It had to be some kind of dream...an illusion..._SOMETHING_ other than what it really was. Her first real kiss...stolen by Him... A stolen kiss that actually...wasnt...bad... Bubbles panicked for only a few seconds before slowly leaning into the kiss, one hand reaching up to tentatively touch Him's shoulder. Him seemed to take that as an invitation, and pressed closer to her, one claw sliding down to graze her inner thigh and slowly trail upward...

It was then that Bubbles realized exactly where that claw was going, and she drew back quickly, wrapping her sheet around herself tightly. Him blinked at her sudden change of heart, but shook His head, grinning.

"Alright," He said softly, rolling over to His back, then vanishing only to reappear under His own sheets, habitually nude with His claws behind His head. "...No more tonight, then...." His green eyes glowed at her from across the bed, illuminated by the dim lighting. "...I can wait..." With that said, He turned off the lamp and left them both in darkness.

Bubbles pulled the other blankets to her and cuddled inside of them, hugging one of her pillows to her chest.

It was so wrong, she kept thinking to herself.

....So why did it feel so good?

* * *

***sigh* Oh, the denial....woe is me!**


	6. Day 4

**Chapter 6--Day 4

* * *

**

When Bubbles shifted from her sleep, she was immediately aware that all was not right in the kingdom. For one...she was too warm. For another, she felt something heavier than blankets over her body. For three, she definitely felt breath on her cheek. Bracing herself for the worst, she peeked open her eyes.

Nope, it wasnt as bad as she thought. It was _worse_.

She was lying in bed next to Him, who was still asleep; He was turned over on His stomach with one arm draped over her chest, and His mouth was open slightly as He breathed steady. Bubbles was two moments away from flipping the fuck out...but she remained calm and still...and stared at Him. Never in her life had she thought that He looked so...innocent. His face was very pleasant to look like when it wasnt laughing at her, or making her feel uncomfortable.

But now she was wondering how she had managed to get up to His end of the bed, let alone snuggled under the sheets with Him. It was a mystery that she didnt really feel like unraveling right now; she contented herself with making herself comfortable again under His arm. She froze when she heard Him make a soft sound in His sleep, but He went quiet again and Bubbles sighed and snuggled back down to the pillow. She dozed off just as Him's arm tightened around her possessively.

* * *

When Bubbles woke up again, she noticed that she was alone in bed this time. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to look around. Him was not in the room, but she could hear water running in the bathroom, so she guessed He was in there. She yawned and got out of the bed, running her hand through her hair to get the tangles out. She turned to look at herself in the vanity...and had to pause.

...She looked different. For one, her hair was a much fairer shade of blonde, and her skin looked more alabaster; not in a sickly way, but rather in a porcelain doll way, with her cheeks still held a rosy glow to them. Her eyes seemed to have richened in color, making them stand out in sharp contrast with her newer fair features.

She also noticed, like it was even the first time noticing, that she was naked; she was naked and...comfortable with it.

Bubbles looked around for a moment before pulling her hair away from her body and pushing it behind her shoulders. It had been about four years since she had last...looked at herself. Not since she had first started...developing. She had been so forlorn that she was developing slower than her sisters, so when she started to actually get a figure, she had looked over every curve of herself to par up. At first, she had all the figure of a thirteen-year-old boy; now, she seemed to have an hourglass figure; nothing dramatic, but subtle. Fairly sized B breasts, a narrow waist, and curvy hips; she had read in magazines that it was a figure to be proud of, but she still felt...

...Underdeveloped. Her body looked too young for her age, in her opinion, something she had been self-conscious about for awhile. She sighed and pulled her hair back down in front of her breasts and was about to slide back into the bed when she heard Him call her from the bathroom.

"Are you awake, Bubbles, pet?" He called.

"...Yes, Master," Bubbles replied.

"Good...do come in, would you?"

Bubbles sighed and walked into the bathroom, seeing that Him was reclining in the same black marble tub she had seen when she first took a bath in His bedroom. He saw her and smiled, gesturing her over, and she walked over and into the tub without hesitation. The tub was smaller than the one from last night, and Bubbles could feel Him's leg against her own when she settled down.

"Something is bothering you," Him said, making a general statement, not a question. Bubbles looked up at Him and was quiet for a few moments, then she lowered her eyes down to her reflection in the water. A red claw came into her line of view and tipped her head up to lock eyes with His own. "Tell me," He said, His voice carrying a commanding tone. Bubbles shifted around in the tub for a moment before speaking.

"...I was thinking..." she began, then paused, wondering exactly what it really was that was bothering her; then it hit her. "...About how I'm...different from my sisters."

Him made a thoughtful sound. "How do you figure?" He asked. "Of course you are different; you are sisters, but not the same person in three." Bubbles nodded, unconsciously pulling more of her hair in front of her chest. "...Ahhhh...I see now." Bubbles looked up, blinking, and saw that Him was staring at her with calculating eyes. "You think you are not as...pretty as your sisters..." He paused. "...Anatomy-wise."

Bubbles blushed and nodded, hating the fact Him knew so much about her. She gasped and froze when she felt Him vanish and then reappear behind her like He had yesterday. Him purred into her ear and gently pulled her hair away from her chest. "I am inclined to disagree," He murmured, stroking her shoulders with the tips of His claws. "...For even I cannot deny beauty..."

Feeling her face warm with the sudden affection and complement, Bubbles looked down at her reflection, not knowing what Him really saw what He said He did. Sensing her thoughts, Him ran a claw through her hair. "Such fair hair...the color of the suns' rays in it's purest form..." His claw traced a gentle line down her cheek. "...And alabaster skin perfectly made-dolls would be jealous of..." Her breath hitched when His claws trailed down her body, between the crevice of her breasts and came to a stop at her navel. "...And a body most girls would kill for...and I would know..." He licked her ear. "...I've heard them say so myself...and cut deals to _make_ it so..."

Bubbles found it very hard not to haul ass out of the bathroom right then and there...but at the same time, she found it very nice to hear those things from someone...she had never heard anyone complement her looks like that; not her sisters, not the Professor...not even her friends at school. And one thing she had learned from years of fighting Him was that even though Him often twisted the truth...He never told lies.

Bubbles closed her eyes, letting a tear fall down her face, and felt Him lick it with His tongue. She had no clue what that tear was for...but she didnt think it was sadness.

* * *

"I'll be having someone over," Him announced as He applied another coat of lipstick. Bubbles looked up from combing out her hair. Him looked at her reflection through the vanity. He twirled His claw carelessly, and a black dress similar to the one she had worn to that strange club appeared on the bed next to her. "I dont expect you to want to stick around or anything, seeing how you know him and all," He continued, "but I also doubt you want to wander around here alone...your choice."

Bubbles looked between Him and the dress. Yes, she didnt want anyone she knew to see her as Him's pet...but also like He said, she didnt feel comfortable walking around this Circle of Hell alone. She sighed and slipped the dress on, seeing that it was slightly longer than the one before--coming about four inches above her knees--and it seemed less worn. The cloth was thicker, and there was a nice little lace pattern at the hems. She smoothed the dress out, actually feeling surprised when she felt that it was...somewhat uncomfortable to be wearing clothes. Resisting the urge to shudder, she turned to Him, who was finished applying His makeup.

"He'll be joining us for breakfast," Him said. "You are not obliged to answer any questions he may have, but if you want, by all means, answer." He ushered her out of the room and down the hall to the dining room, where she took her spot on the floor next to Him, but was pulled right back up, to her surprise. "Sit at the table today," He said. "And try to remember how to use utensils, hm?" He chuckled at His little joke and pulled out a chair next to His. Bubbles sat down and was reaching for the food to make her own plate when the doors across from the room opened. The voice that rang out made her drop the apple she had just picked up.

"I cannot find my way around here! Your directions were confusing and impossible to decipher, which is to say, I got completely and totally lost before I found my way into your blasted dining room!"

Oh. Shit. Not _Mojo_. _Anyone_ but Mojo! Bubbles wished she could disappear back to her spot on the floor where Mojo was less likely to see her. She saw Him roll His eyes and sit down in His chair.

"Cry me a river, Monkey-Boy," He retorted. "Those directions were perfectly clear! You just dont know how to _follow_ directions."

"Are you insulting my ability to follow instructions written on a piece of paper, which is to say claiming that I have an inability to read!?"

"Mojo, just shut up," Him interrupted, rubbing His temple with His claw. "It's far too early for this, and I have work to do. So just eat and state your business so I can get about my day."

Mojo huffed and sat down right across the table from Bubbles, helping himself to some of the food until his eyes slid up to see Bubbles. Bubbles felt a cold sweat run over her. "...Who is the girl?" Mojo asked.

Bubbles blinked. She could have sworn Mojo just insinuated that he didnt know who she was. She looked over to Him, who looked mildly amused.

"Why, Mojo," He drawled almost sickeningly sweetly. "One would think you would recognize one of your worst enemies sitting right in front of you..." Bubbles saw Mojo look at her again, this time much more intently.

"...I dont see it," Mojo finally said. "Yes, there is a passing resemblance, but this girl cannot be Bubbles." Him grinned, apparently trying not to laugh, and propped His head up on His claws.

"Oh, pray tell why you think so," He said. Mojo scoffed.

"Surely you must be joking," Mojo retorted. He gestured to Bubbles. "The Bubbles that you are insisting this girl is, is not as pale as this girl. Her hair is the wrong color, as are her eyes." He snorted, as though Him was the ignorant one, and drank some orange juice from a glass. "Besides, this girl is _much_ prettier than Bubbles."

Bubbles could have sworn she felt one of her heartstrings snap. Her hands clenched into her dress and she lowered her head, hiding her face behind her hair. Had she been looking up, she would have seen Him's eyes glow pure green and His aura turn black.

"**Get out**."

Both Bubbles and Mojo looked up to see Him standing up, both claws on the table and His back arched as though He wanted to dive over the table and kick Mojo's ass.

"Excuse me?" Mojo asked, setting his glass down. "Why are you telling me to get out, because I obviously have done nothing wro--."

"**Get. Out. NOW**." Him's voice lowered to a pitch Bubbles had only heard Him use once before, a few years ago; a pitch she wished she would never hear again, but now she was. "Forget about cutting any deals today, you **pompous primate**! Get out of here before I make you a permanent resident!" One of His claws jabbed in the direction of the door. "**NOW**."

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" Mojo held up his hands in surrender as he turned to walk out the door. "Jeeze, try to give that girl a complement..."

"_**OUT!!!**_" Him fired a bolt of fire at Mojo's heels, making the chimp yelp and dart out the door. As soon as the doors shut, Bubbles couldnt help it; she burst into tears, putting her face in her hands.

She didnt care that Mojo thought she was pretty; it was the fact that he had thought she was not pretty before. Not that it should even matter what Mojo thought...it just hurt. As though she didnt already think she was unattractive by most standards. She then tried to stop crying, seeing how Him didnt approve of her crying over what He deemed to be 'trivial matters'; this being one of them. She picked up the cloth napkin and dried her eyes quickly. "S..sorry," she stammered. "Sorry..."

"...Dont be," Him replied. He sat back down in His seat, looking very unhappy at the moment. "But do ignore that ignorant ape. He wouldnt know beauty if it smacked him in the brain." He picked up His utensils and began eating. Bubbles looked down at her plate for a moment before getting up from her chair. Him was about to ask her where she was going when she walked over to her spot on the floor and knelt down, her hands clenching her dress tighter.

After a moment, Him lowered down a plate of food, which she took her time eating. She didnt look back up at Him, but if she did, she would have seen a most angry expression on His face, His claws breaking four forks before finally calming Himself enough to eat normally.

* * *

Like the few days after breakfast, Bubbles found herself lying--once again nude--on Him's couch with her head in Him's lap while Him stroked her hair and did His daily few hours of mind-fucking and chaos-creating. This time, she seemed numbed to it all as she watched Him make lives living Hells for the mortals back on Earth. She barely even batted an eye when Him made a man strangle his five-year-old daughter, convinced that the girl was a demon child just because she was a child of his wife's previous marriage.

Finally, Him was done with His day's work, and looked down at Bubbles. The 17-year-old was staring numbly at the screen, her face expressionless, as He stroked His claw down her arm and side. "...I thought I told you ignore what that ass of an ape said," He said, His voice soft. Bubbles blinked and sighed.

"....It's hard..." she responded, her voice full of sorrow. "....I know...I know it shouldnt matter....it really shouldnt...but..." She bit her lip, feeling tears come to her eyes. "...It told me...that I...that Bubbles...isnt pretty."

"You _are_ pretty," Him replied. "You are beautiful....your sisters...." He scoffed. "Their beauty shall pass. You have a rare beauty...the eternal kind..." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "....You have the grace of an angel and the beauty of a goddess...." Bubbles bit her lip harder, squeezing the tears back, as she fought to let His words sink in. _He never lied...He never lied....He never lied._.... That was what she kept telling herself. He did stretch the truth...but He never lied.

"...Am I really pretty?" she finally said. Him smiled a little, making small circles on her hip with the tip of His claw.

"You are," He replied. "The prettiest." Bubbles allowed herself a watery smile and sniffled, sitting up a little.

"...You're pretty, too."

She laughed at the priceless look on His face.

* * *

They adjourned to Him's study not long after, where Bubbles, who was feeling a lot better and slightly happier about Him's words, laid on the floor and doodled on the paper Him lowered down to her. Right now, she was aware of what she was drawing; she drew herself in one of those Gothic Lolita dresses she had seen in one of Buttercup's Goth magazines that she found cute; very dark, but very cute.

The black dress came down to about three inches above the knee with white lace petticoats underneath; the waist was a corset-style that laced in front and tied under her breasts, with a white sleeveless peasant-style shirt underneath. A cute long-sleeved cropped vest with bell sleeves complemented the dress. To go with the outfit were black lacy thigh-high stockings and black high-heeled Mary Janes. In her hair she drew an oversized bow with long ribbons to the left side of her head.

She sighed, looking at the little dress she drew on herself, then blinked when Him's claw descended and picked the drawing up. She looked up to see Him examining it with interested eyes, then He smiled. "...Lovely," He replied, handing it back down to her. Bubbles blushed and lowered her head to scribbles more details to the dress. "...That actually reminds me of something, Pet..." She looked back up to see Him turned around in His chair to face her, a red envelope in His claw.

"Tomorrow evening, some other demons and devil of Hell are holding a soiree, and I, of course, have been invited." He tapped the envelope against the table. "I would very much like for you to accompany me. Pets are allowed, but also going as my consort would be just as satisfactory..." Noticing her uncertain expression, He added, "Of course, you will be clothed."

Bubbles' face lit up, and Him shook His head, amused, as He turned back to His desk. "I'll take that as a 'I'll be more than happy to accompany you, Master', then..."

"Yes, Master," Bubbles responded, pulling up another sheet of paper to draw some more.

This time, she drew Him dressed in a more flamboyant and dressier version of His everyday outfit, complete with a long pink feather boa.

* * *

After lunch, Him suddenly asked Bubbles if she wanted to watch a movie.

Bubbles blinked for a moment before answering. "...Yes, Master." Him grinned and led her not into the television room for His work, but instead into what looked like a theatre with only one seat; that one seat looked more like an overlarge red recliner, but Bubbles wasnt complaining. There was room for both of them to sit, and as soon as they were situated, the movie started.

"I hope you like the movie _Legend_," Him said, making a box of popcorn appear out of nowhere.

"...I wouldnt know," Bubbles replied. "I've never seen it." She was slightly surprised--and amused--when Him choked on a peice of popcorn and turned to stare at her.

"You're joking!" He cried. "It's only one of the best movies _ever_ created!" He sighed, shaking His had. "**Kids these days**...no appreciation for the classics..."

"...I like _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ and _Labyrinth_... "

"...Okay, no appreciation for the good _dark_ classics." Him turned His attention back to the screen.

"...I thought _Nightmare on Elm Street_ and _Christine_ were pretty good."

"....Just watch the movie, Bubbles." Bubbles did so, though she could hear a smile in Him's words.

* * *

The movie was quite...good, Bubbles was amazed to find. At first, she thought that it was a little scary, and then a certain part came up that caught her attention wholeheartedly:

_"Father,"_ The Dark Lord said, _"I hold the world in my grasp....and yet this girl...distracts me. It has been an eternity since I have felt such desire...What am I to do?"_

_"Sssshe fascinates you...because her sssoul is pure... To make her one of usss...charm her...woo her...change her ssspirit...hypnotize her...set her free....bring her to you..."_

Bubbles didnt realize that she was cuddling up to Him, but Him noticed right away. He looked down at her, smiling, and ran a claw through her hair as she watched with intense fascination. He really didnt pay much more attention to the movie; for some reason, watching Bubbles' reactions to the movie were much more worth the watch...

* * *

By the time the movie was over, Bubbles' heart was beating fast with excitement, and Him's arms were around her, as she was by now sitting in His lap. Him sighed as the movie faded to black. "Such a sad ending," He lamented. "...It's a sad thing when the only light in a Devil's heart is taken..."

"...Yeah," Bubbles concurred. Him looked down at her, surprised. "...I mean...if just one shred of darkness enters a pure person's heart...then that person will commit evil, no matter how good their intentions are..." She shifted around a little. "...And if evil has one shred of light in their heart...then their deeds wont be...as evil. They might even have some good in them to spare..."

Him blinked. ...That wasnt really the point of the movie, He thought; He had chosen it because He was a_ Legend_ and Tim Curry fan...and it had special meaning to Him.

...But He couldnt quite help but think that Bubbles' analysis of the movie was...

...Accurate.

To a degree.

* * *

Bubbles' stomach was growling by the time they left the theatre. "Hungry again already?" Him asked, amused. Bubbles blushed.

"...My adrenaline makes my metabolism skyrocket," she replied. Him grinned.

"So you did like the movie?" He asked. Bubbles nodded.

"Yes, Master, it was..." She searched for a proper word. "...Amazing."

"And based on a true story," Him said. Bubbles looked at Him, surprised. Him laughed.

"Yes...it was based on a story that took place a very long time ago..." Him looked away, as though lost in thought. "Of course, the movie got a few things backwards...for one, there were no unicorns, of course...it was a half-breed angel they were going to kill." His voice trailed off for a moment. "...And Lili's hair was gold...not brown..."

Bubbles stared at Him for a moment before He collected Himself. "So," He said quickly. "Care for a snack?" Bubbles nodded.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

After Bubbles had eaten her snack--which seemed to outweigh her lunch in matters of quantity--she asked if they could watch another movie. Him smiled and petted her head.

"Tomorrow, pet," He said. "Before we leave for the soiree, how does that sound?" Bubbles nodded and drank down the last of her milk. "What would you like to watch?" Him added. Bubbles thought for a moment.

"..._Labyrinth_," she said. Him nodded.

"Acceptable choice," He said. Bubbles smiled brightly, and Him kissed the top of her head. "Now...let's go to the library...I'm sure there are a few books there you might like while I look something up, yes?" With that, He ushered her to the enormous library, where Bubbles immediately headed for the fantasy section while Him contented Himself with the History area.

Bubbles looked through the books for what seemed like hours; she loved fantasy novels, and had thought she had heard of every fantasy title; she was wrong. There were fantasy books here that she had never even heard of...and she knew it wasnt her imagination when new books kept popping up onto the shelves, all of them brand new. She was carrying a stack almost as tall as she was before she set them down on the floor and settled down in a large armchair to read. The book on the top of her stack was "Princess Ben", a story about a princess named Benevolence who had to learn magic in order to save her kingdom. She was so absorbed into it that by the time she finished reading it...she was aware that it was very quiet.

Too quiet.

Bubbles put the book down and looked around, noticing that the library seemed...darker. Almost like a haunted house. Bubbles wrapped her arms around herself and stood up to go find Him. It wasnt long at all before she realized that she was totally lost. This library had to have a mind of its own; turns she knew she had already taken kept popping back up, and even when she thought she saw an exit, there was just another few shelves to go through. She couldnt even fly up to look and see where she was because the shelves went all the way up to touch the ceiling.

Trying hard not to panic, Bubbles nibbled her lip, humming a comforting song to herself as she kept looking. She suddenly froze when she thought--no, she _knew_--a voice had whispered out to her. The stopped humming and strained her super-hearing to hear it again. Nothing. Feeling her heart beat quicker, she took another few steps before she heard it again.

It sounded a bit like _'Come to us'_, but she couldnt be sure. It was in another language; an old one, probably Latin, so the translation was a bit off. She strained to hear it again, and again she heard it; this time it was clear: _"Come to us..." _It sounded like it was coming from all directions; from every book on every shelf. Bubbles kept walking, intent on finding her way out of this God-forsaken labyrinth of a library, when she suddenly heard it again--only this time, directly behind her. She peeked over her shoulder, only to see the fire lamp lights flicker out one by one as a solid darkness crept toward her.

That did it. Bubbles let out a scream and ran through the shelves at a breakneck speed, looking behind her every once and awhile to see that the darkness was still following her. She began to cry and run faster--until she hit something solid right in front of her.

She screamed again and thrashed around before she felt familiar arms wrap around her.

"Bubbles, whatever is the matter?"

Bubbles looked up to see Him staring down at her with what looked like concern. Bubbles whipped her head around, expecting to see the darkness again, but all she saw were normal bookshelves with normal books, illuminated with undoused fire lamps. She looked back up at Him, who was wondering what had scared her so, and she buried her face in His collar, sobbing. Him tightened His hold around her, letting her cry this time.

"...It was darkness you saw, wasnt it?"

Bubbles looked up when Him spoke of the very thing that had frightened her. She nodded and Him sighed, stroking her hair. "It was only an illusion, Bubbles," He said softly. "Every room in my Circle has a life of its own; it plays tricks on people who are not within my immediate sight. It was foolish of me to forget this fact and not warn you of it. I'm sorry." Bubbles sniffled and leaned her head against His shoulder, trying to stop her shaking. Him sighed and picked her up, making her squeak and hold onto Him, as He carried her out of the library.

"I'm to assume because of your adrenaline rush, you're ready for supper?"

Bubbles sniffled again, trying to smile at His attempt to lighten the mood, and nodded.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

For dessert, Bubbles received a rich slice of chocolate cake with blueberries and strawberries on top. It made her feel a lot better about her earlier ordeal, and she ate it all as she read another book from her stack in the library that Him had kindly summoned for her. After they had eaten, they adjourned to Him's bedroom, where Bubbles saw more of her books next to the bed on a little stand Him must've put there just for her. Him petted her head again, then asked her to join Him in the bathtub again.

Bath time tonight was a quiet affair; it was spent mostly of Him holding Bubbles to His chest, with very little bathing actually taking place. Bubbles found herself very content with soaking in the tub with Him's arms around her, as harrowing a thought that had to be. But after her little fiasco in the library, the incident still stuck in her mind, and being so close to Him seemed to make it better. She sighed and relaxed against Him's chest, feeling Him stroke her hair with one claw.

"...Are you ready to get out now?" He asked. Bubbles took a moment to actually_ think_ about it before nodding, and allowed Him to pick her up and wrap a towel around her, then usher her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She dried off and crawled under her blankets, picking up one of her books for a minute or two of light reading before going to sleep.

When she had finally realized that she was halfway through her book, she almost panicked and looked over to Him to apologize for keeping Him awake, then paused, blinking. Him was already asleep, though His light remained on for her to keep reading. Bubbles felt a small flutter in her heart as she put the book down and as quietly as she could levitated out of bed and soundlessly flew over to Him's side of the bed to turn the lamp off. She took a moment to look at Him while He slept.

...He really did look innocent and handsome, she thought. She found herself wondering why Him even wore makeup in the first place, if He had such a nice face already...

_"Beneath the skin...we are already one..."_

Bubbles blinked. Where had that thought come from? She shook her head and turned off the light before turning to go back to her spot on the bed. Before she did, though, she turned back, looked at Him for a moment, then leaned down to kiss His cheek softly. Blushing up a storm, Bubbles flew back over to her side of the bed and snuggled into her blankets. Had she stayed by His side for just a moment longer, she would have seen Him smile in His sleep from undoubtedly good dreams.

* * *

**WHEW!!! *dies* Well, I gotta say....I love _Legend_, I love Tim Curry, and "Princess Ben" is a real book. So...yeah.**


	7. Day 5, Part 1

**Chapter 7--Day 5

* * *

**

Bubbles shifted out of her sleep, for the first time since before Buttercup even bet her soul, having a pleasant dream. She didnt quite remember what it was about...but she thought it had something to do with a masquerade ball in a library... But she digressed. She made a soft tired sound of contentment and hugged her pillow tighter to her...only to find that it wasnt a pillow she was hugging. She peeked her eyes open.

......Okay, this had to stop.

She found herself lying on her side, with _her_ arm around Him, who was still dozing in Dream Land on His back with His arm around her. She noticed, with some embarrassment, that He was making that purring sound He made when He was feeling...pleasure. Hoping and praying to every deity she could think of that she hadnt done anything other than lie next to Him to make Him want to make that sound, Bubbles gently withdrew her arm. She put it back just as quickly when Him made a growling sound deep in His chest, as though His own body was daring her to remove it again.

...Well, wasnt this just dandy, she thought to herself. The sick part was, she was getting used to this... Bubbles heaved a sigh and contented herself with lying quietly with her head on His shoulder and her arm over His chest. She actually found that purring sound to be peaceful...pleasant, even. Analogy-wise, it reminded her of a killer tiger sleeping; making cat-like purring when it was asleep and vulnerable. She bit her lip, trying not to laugh, as an image of a big red tiger with pink stripes sleeping and purring popped into her head. She finally calmed down and closed her eyes; hell, she was already in this situation, she might as well attempt to enjoy it...

As she drifted back off to sleep, she wondered the same thing as yesterday morning...how did she keep getting into these scenarios, anyway?

* * *

When she woke up again, she expected Him to already be in the shower, like yesterday. Instead, she found Him to indeed be already awake, but He was stroking her hair, still making that purring sound. She dared to open her eyes and shift them up to look at Him, who was staring down at her, looking quite serene. "Good morning," He purred. "Funny, how we keep meeting like this..."

Bubbles flushed slightly, and Him laughed. "I'm just playing with you, Bubbles pet," He murmured. He sat up, taking her with Him. "Let's get an early start today, hm? We have much to do before the Devil's Soiree tonight."

Bubbles' eyes lit up. She had almost forgotten about that. She nodded and Him led them both to the bathroom--which had taken the image of a shower again--and she let Him wash her body and hair without any fuss, and she did the same. After drying off, she sat on the edge of the bed, reading one of her books as Him got Himself ready, which included about five for the clothes (Bubbles learned that He liked to change clothes manually, for some reason), five minutes for His hair and another ten for His makeup.

_'He takes longer than Blossom to get ready,'_ Bubbles thought to herself, giggling from behind her book. She didnt see Him look up at her reflection from His vanity, nor did she see the knowing grin on His face. Finally, He put His rouge brush down and stood up.

"Come, pet, let's go eat breakfast." Bubbles put her book down and followed Him to the dining room, sitting down on her spot on the floor and almost clapping with joy when Him lowered down her favorite breakfast--Belgian waffles with powdered sugar and fruit on top, yogurt and granola parfait, egg-and-cheese puffs, and orange juice. She ate it all happily, doing a word search puzzle while she ate. Him kept looking down at her, His own face bright and happy at the sight of her finally seeming to enjoy herself, before going back to His own breakfast and Sudoku.

After breakfast was the usual few hours of work. Bubbles found her books in the television room already, and contented herself with reading them while Him did His work, using His lap to prop her head up as she read. Him almost kept getting distracted every time He shifted His eyes to check on her; she was lying face-up as she read, and the book she was reading didnt cover anything up. Nonetheless, He filled His quota for the day, and Bubbles read through three books.

Him waited for her to finish her third book half an hour after His own work was done. She seemed so absorbed into her little fantasy world...it was sweet. He stoked her hair with one claw and read the words along with her silently, until she closed the book and reached for another one...only to see that the TV was turned off and Him was staring down at her, amused.

"...Sorry," she said sheepishly. Him laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Dont be," He replied. "Reading is good for you. But I thought you wanted to see a movie today..._Labyrinth_, was it?" The sight of Bubbles' eyes brightening never failed to make his stomach leap. She nodded and He lead her back to the theatre, where she looked around, amazed, to see the theatre decorated with blue, rather than red, with glitter and crystal balls of all shapes and sizes everywhere.

"I thought it would be a good theme," Him said, noticing her amazed expression. Bubbles grinned and sat down next to Him as the movie started. He summoned up some popcorn for the both of them to share. "...You know...Sarah reminds me a great deal of you," He commented off-offhandedly. Bubbles looked up at him.

"How so?"

"Well," Him said, gesturing to the movie. "You're both young and imaginative...you both feel like you have unfair situations, but in the end...you get the job done by whatever means necessary." He grinned. "And you both look damn good in a dress..." Bubbles blushed and went back to the movie. A few minutes later, Bubbles spoke.

"...And you're a lot like Jareth."

Him looked down, brow quirked. Bubbles giggled. "Kingly, tricky, likes to cut deals, simply _must_ have everything _his_ way...fabulous dresser..." She shifted her eyes to Him. "...Need I go on?" Him rolled His eyes and messed up her hair on purpose, making her giggle, but she went back to the movie.

Finally, it came to Bubbles' favorite part in the movie--the masquerade ball scene. She sighed. "I love that dress..." she murmured. "It looks so pretty on her..." She sighed with childish fantasy, then hummed along to the song "As the World Falls Down". "...I always thought that I'd dance to that song on prom night..."

"It's a beautiful song," Him concurred. They kept watching quietly until near the end. "Now this scene is my favorite..." Him said, watching the scene with the M.C. Escher-esque stairs. "It becomes obvious that he loves her..._'...I can live within you...'_..."

"Yeah," Bubbles replied. "...I always thought they should've gotten together in the end..."

"Pity," Him replied. They watched the rest of the movie in silence, then Him looked at a watch that had inexplicably appeared around His wrist. "My my, look at the time," He said. "I do believe it is time for us to get ready." Bubbles stood up and walked with Him back into the bedroom.

"...Um...Master?" Him turned around. "...What am I going to wear to this...soiree...?"

Him grinned and gestured to the bed, where a box that hadnt been there before laid waiting. Bubbles walked over to the bed, confused, and opened the box. Her confusion melted into awe as she pulled out a black Gothic lolita dress--the very one she had sketched yesterday. "Oh...wow..." she breathed, holding it up to her body. "It's wonderful...thank you, Hi--Master!" She twirled around for a moment, then was caught in the arms of Him.

"Allow me to dress you," He said, His voice taking on that husky tone once more. Bubbles nodded, letting Him take the dress from her hands. He led her to the bed and sat her down, then reached into the box and pulled out a pair of very lacy black panties. Bubbles blushed up a storm as Him slid them up her legs and into place, then reached inside the box for the black stockings. He slowly slid those too up her legs, straightening them out even before picking up the sleeveless peasant top and putting it on her, manipulating her movements as though she were a mere doll. When that was done, He took out the dress part and slid it over her head, tightening up the corset strings to a comfortable tightness, then putting the cropped black jacket on last. With that done, He took out the black Mary Janes and strapped them to her feet.

All this Bubbles let Him do without a peep from her. She was a little embarrassed to be dressed like she was a doll, but Him was very gentle with her, and she found that she really didnt think badly of it. When her shoes were strapped up neatly, Him took her hand in His claw and stood her up, twirling her around. "Very lovely," He said, smiling. "Now, be a dear and wait here while I get changed, hm?" Bubbles nodded and Him went into His closet, where she could hear Him toss a few things around to find what He was looking for.

Bubbles sat down on the bed, taking care not to muss up her new clothes, and picked up another one of her books (_The Complete Brothers Grimm Tales, Unabridged_). After about fifteen minutes of Him in His closet, she heard Him step out and adjust a few things on His outfit. She finally looked up...and dropped her book in shock.

Him was wearing exactly what she had drawing Him in yesterday, too! His dress was much longer--trailing the floor, even--with fluffy pink on the hem. He still had a belt around His waist, but His collar was now off-the-shoulder. The most outrageous part of His outfit, however, was the long slit in the side of the dress that came all the way up His thigh where His everyday dress would hit; He was still wearing His thigh-high stilettos. And of course, hanging from the crooks of His arms, was a long pink feather boa. And the worst part? He looked damn good in it. He looked up to see Bubbles staring at Him. "...What?" He asked innocently.

Bubbles couldnt help it; she burst into laughter, covering her face with her hands. Him grinned to Himself; it was actually the reaction He was looking for. He looked at Himself in the mirror, making a few last-minute adjustments before turning back to Bubbles, who had calmed down by now. "Bubbles, my pet," He purred, gesturing her over. Bubbles stood up and walked over to Him, who took her hand and gently sat her in His vanity chair. "How would you like some makeup?"

Bubbles blinked. She never really wore a lot of makeup; save for some lipgloss and some simple pale blue eyeshadow now and then, but she was curious as to what Him would make her look like. "...I'd like that, Master," she finally said. Him grinned and first picked up a black eyeliner pencil.

"Hold very still now," He purred. "I dont want to make a mistake."

Bubbles held very still as Him swiped around her eyes with the eyeliner, His claws as she she had thought, never wavering even a bit. After the eyeliner, He picked up a small case of black eye creme and a tiny brush, then gently stroked across her eyelids, His strokes coming out past the corner of her eye, she could feel. After that, He used the mascara, and Bubbles didnt bat her eyes a bit--as hard as that was--until Him was completely done with them. Then He picked up His own tube of black lipstick. "Open your lips, just a little," He said. Bubbles obeyed, and Him dabbed on the lipstick, using light dabs and swipes the first coat, then going over it with another thicker stroke. When that was done, he took up His rouge brush and a light rosy pink color, then gently brushed the apples of her cheeks with it. After He set it down, he backed up, took a better look, then smiled. "There," He said, turning her around. "How do you look?"

Bubbles stared at herself. With her newer pale features and her fairer hair, the makeup on her face stood out in such sharp contrast. It seemed that the only real color on her was her eyes, which she suspected what Him was aiming for the whole time. She turned her head from side-to-side, looking at it all. It was flawless, as though she had been born with these dark colors on her face. She smiled. "I look like a doll," she said.

"Which is what I was aiming for," Him replied. He grabbed her hand and stood her up, then paused, one tip of a claw to His lips. "...Huh..."

"What is it?" Bubbles asked. Him didnt answer, but instead reached into one of the drawers on His vanity and pulled out a long black ribbon.

"Turn around for a moment," He said. Bubbles did so, and Him tied the ribbon into a bow with long trailing ribbons as long as her own hair, then pinned it into place. "Perfect!" He exclaimed, clasping His claws together. "Simply perfect. Now..." He went back to the box on the bed and took something else out of it. "...You'll have to forgive me for this, Bubbles," He said, turning around with the thing in His claw. "...But this is proper etiquette." He walked back over and hooked a black lacy leash onto Bubbles' collar.

Bubbles swallowed a little, but understood. She was going to this soiree as a pet, and she obviously needed to somewhat look the part. She smiled at Him, who smiled back.

"Shall we?" He said, offering her His arm. Bubbles took it, and Him made them both vanish from the room.

* * *

When the reappeared, Bubbles' eyes grew wide.

They were standing outside what looked like a e_-fucking_-normous black castle that looked like it was made from the black bones of a titan. She looked around, noticing that there were similar structures around them, and the sky was red and black above them. They were currently standing on a wide bridge-looking thing that led straight into the open doors of the castle, where other beings were entering. She felt Him's arm curl around her.

"Dont be scared now," He said. "The rules say that no one can mess with someone elses' pet; as long as you stay with me, you'll be fine." Bubbles nodded, gulping, then let Him lead her into the castle and down a red and black checkered marble hallway. Along the way, she saw demons and beings very similar to Him, but also with very distinctive differences. It was like walking into a room with different people...only these people were demons and devils and other such beings that made Bubbles very uncomfortable. But Him just walked along like it was nothing, until they reached the end of the hallway and into a room.

It was huge and fabulous--in a sense that Buttercup would adore, anyway. It was like a huge Gothic circus/ball soiree, with many different demons, large and small, strolling around, talking in groups, laughing, joking, and even dancing. Bubbles also saw that a lot of them had pets of their own on leashes; some of the pets looked somewhat happy and loyal, some kneeling at their Masters' feet, some standing next to their Masters, holding drinks or holding their hands in their laps, waiting for an order. On the other hand, some of the pets looked forlorn and miserable, and Bubbles couldnt help but feel extremely lucky at this moment.

She was brought back to the present moment when another demon walked up to Him and bowed his head respectfully. "My dear friend," he spoke, his voice sounding like it was coming from the pit of his stomach rather than his throat. His eyes flickered to Bubbles, who shifted around a little under his scrutiny. "I see you have decided to get yourself a pet, Infernal Majesty."

'_Infernal Whatnow?_' Bubbles thought to herself. But Him just shrugged.

"She's not permanent," He replied. "She's just here as my pet for the better part of a week, in exchange for her sisters' soul." The other demon nodded.

"I see," he said. "Love makes such silly sacrifices, doesnt it?"

"Indeed," Him replied, shifting His eyes over to Bubbles, who wished she would've just stayed back in Him's Circle. "I see that you havent brought your wife again." The demon waved his hand carelessly.

"She cares nothing for these things," he replied. "She would rather stay at home with her harem than actually get out of the Circle to enjoy herself..."

"Pity," Him concurred. "Well, I shall see you around...I'm off to mingle."

"With that outfit, dont be surprised if Theork tries to hit you up for another date like last time." Him scoffed.

"As if he could get any of this," He muttered, making His demon friend laugh. They then parted ways, leaving Bubbles with very disturbing images. Him laughed, holding her in His arm. "Just relax, pet," He said. "These are just normal, everyday things...um...for me, anyway...just dont think much of it, alright? You'll be fine." Bubbles nodded, putting on a smile for Him. "That's my girl." He kissed the top of her head and led her through the crowd, where Bubbles noticed that Him wasnt the only devil who liked to cross-dress. She actually saw a demon couple, with the obviously male demon in a skintight, mini-short catsuit with fishnet stockings and his female partner dressed up like Jareth from _Labyrinth_.

She told herself to just pretend that it was a role playing costume party; it seemed to help a great deal because her anxiety ebbed away as Him handed her a small goblet of...something... She looked up at Him.

"It's just juice," He whispered to her. "Some demons here have weaknesses to wine, or alcohol." Bubbles nodded back and sipped her drink. ...Dear sweet Circle of Hell, it was amazing! She had to force herself not to down the whole thing and beg for more.

"Ahhh...Infernal Majesty..."

Bubbles and Him both turned at the sound of what was apparently Him's title or something to see three different demons--with pets--approach them. Him smiled. "Good evening, friends," He said, smiling. "How are you and the pets?"

"Ah, just fine," the one who had called Him out said. She was a female demon with shiny obsidian black skin and blue hair that looked like water running from her head. She had just-as-blue eyes and lips, and she was holding the leash of a male pet, who kept his eyes on his Mistress almost adoringly. "We were almost late, though....I couldnt seem to do a thing with my hair..."

"Always on with the hair," a male demon next to her snorted. This demon had human-colored pale skin, but his eyes were red and instead of hair, looked like he had nothing but small spikes growing out of his skull. He had a female pet, who looked like a prim and proper maid, who stood by his side with her hands folded neatly in front of her. "You spend too much time in the Circle of Vanity..."

"Well, that _is_ where she resides..." the third demon, also male, stated. He had pure white skin so thin Bubbles could see every vein and artery in his body. He had white hair and pale, almost blind, blue eyes. He too had a female pet, who was sitting neatly on her knees, staring up at her Master. He looked at Bubbles. "...You have a pet now too, Infernal Majesty? Odd, I thought you said you never needed one..."

"She's temporary," Him responded. "Her services for a week as my pet in exchange for her sisters' soul."

"Ah..." the female demon said, looking at Bubbles intently. "...Such a pure soul she possesses...no wonder you gave up a human soul for just a week with her..." The other two demons were also looking at Bubbles like they could look right through her. Bubbles shuddered briefly before trying to be brave again.

"She has the heart of a hero as well," the spiky-headed demon added. He looked up at Him. "Wherever did you find her?"

"Earth," Him replied shortly.

"What does she do?" the pale demon asked.

"What?"

"What purpose does she possess? What is her entertainment value?" Bubbles suddenly felt like she was some sort of cheap object, but Him out His arm back around her.

"Companionship," was all He said. The other three demons looked surprised.

"...Has she any talent?" the female demon asked, curiously staring at Bubbles. "Most pets have talents. Mine is an excellent cook..."

"Desiree is a wonderful singer," the spiked demon said, gesturing to his prim pet at his side.

"And Pirka is quite the voodoo master, and is very helpful with my spells," the pale one finished.

Him looked at Bubbles, who was staring at the floor, her hands wringing nervously. "...She's a beautiful dancer," Him finally said. Bubbles looked up, blinking. ...It was true, she had taken dancing lessons since she was seven, and was at the top of her class, but good enough to impress Him's friends? She thought not...

"How about a demonstration?" the female demon said, smiling. "Since she is the new addition to the pet club, after all..."

Bubbles looked at Him, as though begging Him not to let her make a fool of herself. Him just squeezed her gently with His arm.

_'You'll do beautifully,' _she heard Him speak into her mind. _'I've watched you, Bubbles...I've seen what you can do. You may even use your power of flight to make a lasting impression upon them...'_ Bubbles bit her lip, then nodded, encouraged by His words. "Alright," Him said aloud. The demons in their general area dispersed to make room for Bubbles' routine. "My pet shall dance." He reached up and unhooked the leash from her collar, leaning in close. "_Fly for me, sweet angel_..."

Bubbles felt her heart flutter as Him shooed her into the middle of the dance floor, where she swore a dim spotlight illuminated her for all to see. She stood in the middle of the floor, wishing she had some music to help her along...and just as she thought that, she heard a song that she actually recognized..._Fleurs du Mal_...the Sarah Brightman version, that was easier to dance to. As the intro began up, she closed her eyes and felt herself levitate off the floor about a foot, and then as the orchestra kicked in, she twirled around, her arms flying out gracefully. As the vocals came in, she began her ballet training steps.

_Is it you I keep thinking of?  
Should I feel like I do?  
Ive come to know that I miss your love  
While Im not missing you  
We run  
Til its gone  
Et les fleurs du mal  
Wont let you be  
You hold the key to an open door  
Will I ever be free?_

The chorus strung up, and Bubbles leapt into a grand jete, landing on her toes midair and pirouetting perfectly.

_Les fleurs du mal unfold  
Comme les fleurs du mal  
Dark demons of my soul  
Un amour fatal  
Been tryin' hard to fight  
Comme les fleurs du mal  
Les fleurs du mal inside  
Un amour fatal_

She tucked her arms around herself, twirling around as she bent back, her legs bending gracefully.

_All my life Ive been waiting for  
In this perfume of pain  
To forget when I needed more  
Of loves endless refrain  
We live  
And we pray  
Pour les fleurs du mal  
Ive lost my way  
What is done will return again  
Will I ever be free?_

Still with her eyes closed as the chorus ended, she stopped twirling and performed graceful arm and leg movements, her feet still not touching the ground.

_Les fleurs du mal unfold  
Comme les fleurs du mal  
Dark demons of my soul  
Un amour fatal  
Been tryin' hard to fight  
Comme les fleurs du mal  
Les fleurs du mal inside  
Un amour fatal_

When the chorus struck up again, she dove into another jete, one leg bent up toward her chest as the other extended backwards in the graceful leap, her back arched dramatically with her arms high above her head.

_Les fleurs du mal  
Comme les fleurs du mal  
Un amour fatal  
Comme les fleurs du mal_

_Les fleurs du mal unfold  
Comme les fleurs du mal  
Dark demons of my soul  
Un amour fatal  
Been tryin' hard to fight  
Comme les fleurs du mal  
Les fleurs du mal inside  
Un amour fatal_

She landed in the air, performing another twirl with her back arched and both legs stretched downward, the twirl fast at first, but then slowing as the song came to an end, to which she lowered herself to the ground and did a final bow, now opening her eyes.

The first thing she saw was Him, standing in His dress, His eyes on her almost lovingly as His claws were clasped to His chest. She smiled at Him and stepped up to Him, performing a little curtsy. Him smiled back and with a loving stroke to her hair, reattached her leash to her collar.

"...She was...amazing..." the spike-headed demon said, his eyes wide. "...What manner of angel is she? She must be an angel, with powers like that..."

"Indeed, she must," the female demon added. "An innocent heart, a pure soul, and power of flight? Tell me, she _is_ an angel, yes?" Him shook His head.

"No," he replied, smiling at Bubbles. "She is mortal. A hero, in her world. She was born with supernatural powers, along with her two sisters..." He put His arm around Bubbles, who was blushing at the fact that she had just been called an angel by three demons that night.

"Wait..." the pale demon said slowly. "...She...she's not one of those three girls that keeps thwarting you, is she?" Bubbles gulped. Ohhh...she was apparently known in Hell, too. Damn. "Infernal Majesty, if she is such a bother to you, why do you not destroy her while she is bound by the pet contract?"

Bubbles felt a rush of ice run over her at his words, but Him's arm only tightened.

"Because it was in the agreement that I would not kill her," Him replied tartly. "And besides..." He looked down at her. "...I have no desire to kill her. She's much more valuable alive than dead." Bubbles felt her heart flutter again.

Silence between Him's friends resounded for a few moments.

"...Whatever floats your boat, Infernal Majesty," the female demon said. "Come, they are serving dinner in the banquet hall; let us drop off our pets and be on our way."

"What?" Him demanded, holding Bubbles so tightly she let out a squeak. He eased up on His hold. "What do you mean, 'drop off our pets'?"

"Oh, did you not hear? A vote from most of the devils determined that it is uncouth for pets to sit with their Masters while they ate...something about propriety or some tripe...not that we have a problem with it..." she added, seeing Him's expression. "It's the etiquette rules now, Infernal Majesty...they have a separate room for pets. They are fed and overseen by guards. Your angel shall be fine."

Bubbles wasnt aware she was holding onto Him's pink collar until He held her wrist in His claw. "It wont take long, Bubbles," He said. "I'll be in and out in less than a half hour, I promise." Bubbles trembled, going a bit paler, but Him kissed her on her forehead. "You'll be fine. I wont let anything happen to you." Bubbles finally nodded, and Him followed the other demons with pets into a separate room, where some pets were already seated at a white marble table that was close to the floor with no chairs. The ones that had been there the longest were already being served food.

Him squeezed Bubbles in His arm for a moment. "I'll be back soon," He promised again, then led her to a seat and took off her leash. He gave her one last look before vacating the room.

Bubbles was soon after also served a plate of food and a glass goblet of water, and she took the time to look around at the other pets. Most of them were not even using utensils to eat; some of them didnt even use their hands. But Bubbles picked up her fork and began eating slowly, making each bite last so it wouldnt seem so long until Him returned. While she was eating, completely by accident, her eyes slid over to the demon guards at the door...and froze.

They were talking amongst each other and pointing at _her_. They looked up to see her looking at them, and they grinned evilly.

This...was not good.

* * *

**Part 2 coming up!**


	8. Day 5, Part 2

**Chapter 8--Day 5, Part 2

* * *

**

Bubbles felt a cold dread wash over her as the two guards stared at her lewdly, looking her over. Bubbles never wished for Him's presence more in her life, and doubt she ever would in the future as she did now. She quickly looked back down at her plate, wishing like _HELL_ that all they were doing was talking about what they _wanted_ to do to her, not what they were _going_ to do to her. Her hands trembled as she picked her fork back up to finish her meal.

She jumped with a shriek when she felt a cold hand clamp around her shoulder. She heard laughter, then she cried out with shock when she was dragged out of her seat. Through her terror, she could see the other pets scramble out of their places and huddle together across the room in fear. Bubbles thrashed about as the demons dragged her across the floor.

"She's simply lovely," one of them hissed, sounding a lot like a more evil version of Snake from the Gangreen Gang. "Such lovely skin...beautiful hair...the most innocent eyes..."

"She's still a virgin," the other replied, stroking his thick, ugly hand down her front. Bubbles let out a shriek and thrashed harder, then suddenly she got some sense knocked into her. _HEL-LO_, her mind screamed. She had _powers_! And the deal only said that she wasnt allowed to harm her _Master_...and these two were just _begging_ for an ass-beating. Getting her wits about her, Bubbles drew her fist back and drove it into the demon's face, the one who had been rubbing his filthy hands all over her.

She was immensely satisfied when she heard bones cracking and heard the demon let out a yell of pain as he put his hands over his broken face. Bubbles then fired her eye beams at him, right in the stomach, making him double over in pain. With that done, she pushed up off the ground and used her hands for balance as she swung her leg down hard backwards to kick the demon behind her. When he went down, she set herself upright and went on the defensive.

She saw the demons stare at her in shock as she stood prepared to fight them. The demon she had kicked stood up first.

"I see now..." he growled, glaring at her. "You're one of those Powerpuff Girls that His Infernal Majesty always has problems with..." He wiped the blood from his forehead. "No wonder you're such a little ball of fire..."

"No kidding," the other demon chimed in. He stood up, his bones snapping back into place on their own. "We'd better do this quick then, Ordento...before her Master returns..." Bubbles was about to fly in and kick their asses again when the demon behind her suddenly opened his mouth and shot what looked--and felt--like a bolt of electricity at her. It felt like enough electricity to power Chicago was running through her, and she let out a short scream before she fell to the floor.

Wasting no time, the demon Ordento snatched her up and pinned her arms down above her head. "Hurry it up, Thentez," he griped. "I want a turn too!" Bubbles thrashed through her pain, yelping and kicking her legs out to the demon Thentez as he crawled up to her and snatched her legs up.

"Enough of that, or we wont go easy on you!" he snapped, twisting her leg so hard she thought she heard a small crack. Bubbles cried out in pain as Thentez reached up with his other hand and tore her dress open down the middle. Bubbles began to cry by this point as she thrashed around fruitlessly, crying out for Him.

"His Infernal Majesty cannot hear you, you little wench!" Ordento hissed, digging his nails into her arm, drawing blood. "So just lie back and enjoy it like the bitch you are!"

Bubbles cried harder and jerked when she felt Thentez rip her panties away, leaving her bare. She felt disgusted when the demon reached out and touched her all over, making her skin burn and crawl. "She's gonna be a tight one, Ordento," he growled with lust. "More than enough for the both of us..." Bubbles clenched her teeth together and willed with all her might for Him to hear her. She began to give up hope when she heard Thentez unbuckle his belt. Then she couldnt take it anymore. Feeling the familiar power rise up her throat, she opened her mouth and her long-unused superpower of supersonic scream let loose throughout the entire castle.

**_"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!"

* * *

_**

Him, who had been having an uneasy and anxious dinner with His fellow demons and devils, couldnt really concentrate on the conversations. He was too wrapped up in His intuition...thinking that something was wrong... His eyes flew open wide and His gut wrenched violently as His ears--and the ears of everyone else in the whole damn castle--were assaulted with the supersonic scream of His name that shattered glass and crystal, and made a few portraits and objects fall off of the walls. He knew that scream anywhere.

_Bubbles._

Wasting no time, Him darted from the dining hall and into the pet room--where He had to take just a moment of frozen horror at what He saw.

Two demons were on the floor; one with his hands over his ears and his pants undone, and the other with bleeding ears and a painful expression who was holding onto the bleeding arms of...

Oh _HELL_ no!

...Bubbles, who was lying on her back with her dress torn open and her legs spread wide, screaming for Him.

**_SNAP_** went the devil's mind.

In an instant, a visible black aura covered His body as His eyes glowed a blinding Hellish green, His entire form shifting into a massive demon-shaped being; His body thickened and developed more muscularly, growing to well over nine feet tall; His claws turned black and twice as sharp as before; His dress morphed into a loincloth of fur, and a collar of natural fur morphed out from His natural collar line; His boots sharpened and thickened, and His natural sharp teeth sharpened even more as He stepped into the room, making all the pets on the opposite end of the room scream and quake with fear.

The two demons pinning Bubbles down looked up with terror at Him, and immediately drew away from her. Bubbles let out a choked sob and threw herself at Him, wrapping both arms around one of His boots. Him stared down at her, His eyes almost soft, then they hardened into pure evil and hate as the looked back up at the two demons who had _DARED_ to touch was was _HIS_!

"....H...His Infernal M-M-Majesty...!" the demon Ordento stuttered, pressing His back against a wall. "...W...we were j-just...!"

**"SILENCE, you SHIT!"** Him roared, baring His teeth at the two. **"How DARE you..." **He gently pulled Bubbles off of His boot and set her aside so He could step up to the two demons. **"How DARE you touch what is MINE...!?" **

"M-m-my ap-pologies, my Dark Lord!" Thentez stammered, bowing low to the ground. "I...we were....! She was...!" Him growled loudly, putting a stop to the two demons' pointless apologies. He turned His head to the pets, who were clutching each other in terror.

**"RUN."** was all He said. The pets didnt need any other encouragement before they ran screaming from the room for their own Masters. Him turned back to the two demons. **"As for you two..." **He cracked His neck loudly. **"I shall enjoy tearing you two apart and devouring your filthy souls..."**

"_PLEASE_, my Dark Lord!" screamed Ordento, clasping his hands together in pleading. "_FORGIVE US!!! FORGIVE US!!!_" He was cut off by Him's claw around his neck.

**"Forgiveness denied,"** was all Him said before He, to Bubbles' horror--and amazement--tore His teeth into Ordento's head, biting it right off. Bubbles couldnt take her eyes off of the gruesome scene as Him literally did devour Ordento, and then Thentez, who screamed the whole time as Him ate the demon from the feet up, savoring his screams.

Bubbles sat huddled against the wall, clutching her dress together, as she watched Him deal out His own brand of justice toward the two demons who had wronged her. She watched on as Him licked every last drop of blood from His face, His claws, and even the floor, where some of their entrails had fallen. As He did so...Bubbles couldnt help but think how powerful Him really and truly was. She never knew He possessed this much...power...raw _power._ As horrific and gruesome as He currently looked, she also couldnt help but notice what a thing of pure Hellish beauty Him was...

...Was this why Him's name was apparently His Infernal Majesty? Was this why He was the only one the other demons called the Dark Lord? The King of Darkness? Because of His power? Who was He, really? As she was pondering these questions, she noticed Him turn around to face her, His face now free of any blood as He stood there in all His Hell-King glory. His eyes softened in their glow as He looked at her, and Bubble couldnt help but look Him back right in the eye.

**"...I did not mean for you to see that," **He finally said. Bubbles blinked, then burst into tears as she shot up and ran at Him, jumping up with her powers to hug Him around the chest. Him stood shocked for a moment before He curled one muscular arm carefully around her. Bubbles sobbed into His natural fur collar and allowed Him to carry her out of the room, where all the other demons and devils murmured their shock and bent down on one knee--the pets on both--at His presence.

**"...I will be leaving now," **He told them darkly. **"But let this be a warning to anyone else who wants to misuse pets who are not their own." **With that said, He vanished in a swirl of red mist.

* * *

They reappeared in Him's bedroom, where He sat down--still in His massive form--on His bed as He held Bubbles to Him while she cried her eyes out from fear of what could have happened. Him held her gently with both arms, thanking His Father that He had gotten there in time. It was about two hours before Bubbles finally calmed down enough to have Him let go of her and set her gently down on the bed.

**"...I am so sorry," **He said, His demonic voice soft and full of despair. **"I promised that nothing would happen to you..."** He looked down when Bubbles hugged one of His arms.

"...Nothing did happen," she sniffled. "...You got there in time."

**"Only because you used your supersonic scream,"** Him argued. **"Without that, I would not have made it in time."**

"But you did..." Bubbles let a few more tears fall. "...You did..." She squirmed around a little uncomfortably. Him noticed.

**"What is the matter?" **He asked. Bubbles made a slightly sick face.

"He...." she choked, "..._touched_ me...!" Him nodded, baring His teeth with anger at the demon whose soul He devoured, and gently used the very tips of His claws to help her take the rest of her ruined dress off, then took off her shoes and stockings before picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom, where it had changed into a black and red marble bathroom with a tub the size of a normal middle-American family swimming pool. It was already filled, and Him gently set Bubbles in the shallow end as He Himself submerged Himself into the deep end, clothes and all.

Bubbles used the poof and soap to scrub at her body, turning away from Him to scrub the 'dirtied' parts, all the while feeling as though she really had been raped. Him watched her scrub away the filth that demon had dared to inflict upon her psyche, and felt a deep hatred and sadness in His black heart. He was surprised when Bubbles threw the poof to the other end of the tub with a frustrated cry and sat back down in the water, tears coming to her eyes again.

"I cant get the feel of his _fucking_ hands to go away!" she wailed, hitting the water angrily with her hands, making it splash everywhere. "It wont go away!" She bit her lip so hard it drew blood, and lowered her head in shame, covering it with her damp hair. Him's eyes dimmed in their glow as he shifted over so He could reach over to raise her head up with His claw under her chin.

**"...Bubbles," **He said softly, making her look up at Him in the eye. **"...The touch of a demon is not easily removed or forgotten. It fades with time, but that time is long..." **Bubbles' eyes began to water again. **"...But the touch of a higher-ranking demon or devil can overpower it."**

Bubbles' breath hitched, knowing just what He was insinuating. But right now, even the claws of a high-ranking Devil felt so good compared to the lower-leveled demon hands that had touched her so dirtily. She closed her eyes and leaned into His touch, then swam over so she was cuddled in His lap, her head resting on His chest. Him held her gently, making that purring sound that seemed to be much stronger in His massive form.

After a few minutes like that, Him picked Bubbles up and wrapped her up in a towel before carrying her into the bedroom and laying her down on His bed, gently toweling her off. Bubbles laid back, letting Him do so, trying not to cry from the feeling of filth that demon had cursed her with. Him dropped the towel to the floor, then sighed, His massive form receding down to His everyday form, sans the clothes and makeup. He reached up with one claw and stroked her face.

"I never meant for this to happen," He said softly, His eyes soft and remorseful. "Tonight was supposed to be enjoyable..." He leaned up and nuzzled her face with His own. "...Allow me to attempt to still make it so..." Bubbles blinked back her tears and nodded, reaching up to hug Him to her. That was all the invitation Him needed. He turned His head and kissed her gently, sliding His tongue against her lips. Bubbles parted her lips, letting Him kiss her deeper and relaxing so she could let Him make her feel better.

Him slowly slid His claws down her body, making only the barest of contact to make her shudder and relax her body under His. He kissed her even more deeply as He tucked His arms under her, pulling them tighter chest-to-chest and belly-to-belly. Bubbles made a soft sound into His mouth as she reached up to stroke His hair, noticing for the first time, really...how silky it was. It was like...if His voice could be made tangible. Light and silky. Him purred back into her mouth and shifted His weight a little, sliding His own body between her legs.

Bubbles shuddered, but not from revoltion; rather, from need and want. Desire. Him pulled His lips back from Bubbles' so she could breathe, and saw her flushed cheeks against her alabaster skin; her hair was mussed, and her lips were red from the force of their kiss. Her chest was heaving for breath, and He could actually see her pulse through her neck, telling Him that her little heart was beating fast and hard.

He had never seen a more beautiful sight. Not in an eternity...

Him leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Relax, my beloved..." He whispered. "...Let me take you..." Bubbles swallowed hard, and tentatively parted her legs a little more for Him, then relaxed her body in submission for Him. She knew by this point that it didint matter whether or not she was under contract to obey Him; she would want this anyway. Him leaned down and kissed her neck and chest as He shifted His hips forward, trying to be gentle in taking her virginity.

Bubbles clenched her fingernails into His back, biting her lip to draw blood again. It was painful...but not unbearably so. Him must be using some of His power to numb her pain for her in a rare act of mercy. She hugged Him more tightly to her, then cried out when He pressed His hips completely against her own.

Her virginity taken by the Devil Himself....no venality, no sin, no greater pleasure there was....than what she was experiencing right now. Him kissed up her neck, then flicked His tongue out to lick up the blood from her lip. Bubbles slipped her own tongue out to touch His, and Him kissed her again as He began to move slowly.

Bubbles make tiny little sounds into His mouth with each thrust; Him ate up every bit of it as He reached up to stroke her face with the tip of His claw. Bubbles slid her hands to the front of Him's chest, using touch to feel every inch of skin she could find; His skin had such an odd texture, she noticed. It wasnt like human skin, but rather like...a harder version of it. Firmer, without the softness. It almost felt synthetic, but it felt alive. She could feel Him's muscles contract under her hands; she could feel His skin literally crawl, such an odd feeling to experience.

She heard Him purr louder, and felt the vibrations under her hands. It was then that she realized what a primal sound it was; as though this was the sound that was made at the first experience of pleasure. It was a beautiful sound...music to her ears... She hummed with pleasure into His mouth, feeling it sync up with Him's purring to make a beautiful song of pleasure and pain and trust and lust...

Minutes; hours; eternities passed; Bubbles could feel something in her core tremble as Him picked up the pace in His lovemaking. She moaned into the air, arching up as Him nipped at her chest and hissed her name over and over again in a tone of voice she had never ever heard before; a tone she wished He would use all the time, just for her. She clenched her hands into the bedsheets and tossed her head to the side, biting her lip hard again as the trembling in her core became powerful and unbearable to endure. She clenched her eyes shut and let out a cry of raw need, and she could her Him go from purring to growling. Had her eyes been open, she would have seen His eyes glow green and His features morph into something ancient and beast-like.

Finally, like He had done a few days ago, He lurched at her like an animal, burying His sharp teeth in her shoulder as He clutched her tightly and possessively to His body. At the same time, Bubbles let out a sharp cry that sounded animalistic in and of itself as she clutched Him to her, a soft glow in her own blue eyes making a dim lighting in the dark room.

And then it was over.

They laid there in the bed, holding onto one another for dear life as they came down from their high, panting for breath and sweating like they had just run a marathon. Bubbles was the first to let go; her arms dropped limply to either side of her body from sheer exhaustion. Him kept His teeth in her neck for a moment more before withdrawing and licking her wound, making it heal almost instantly, and sat up on His arms to look at her face.

Unholy Father Below....she was beautiful.

He leaned down and kissed her gently, then sat up and gently pulled away from her, making her let out a small noise. He then pulled back the bedsheets and tucked her under them, crawling in after her to hold her to Him. Bubbles weakly snuggled up to Him, laying her head on His chest and hearing the gentle purring sound He made. She drifted off to a blissful sleep before she even knew what hit her.

Him remained awake for hours after she fell asleep, watching her and stroking her hair and back with His claw. Bubbles breathed easy in her sleep, the barest hint of a smile on her face. He too smiled, feeling a small pulse of light in His black heart. A light He hadnt had since...a very long, long time ago. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before resting back on His pillow, taking one last look at her.

"...I love you."

He fell asleep.

* * *

**.......I now have cavities, thanks to my hard-on for romantic horror.**


	9. Day 6

**Chapter 9--Day 6

* * *

**

It was such sweet bliss waking up, quite unlike the other times, where all she wanted to do was fall right back asleep. No, today...she was so well-rested and completely at ease. As she bloomed up from the last bit of dream, she became aware of something.

...A heartbeat.

It was slow and steady...very soothing and musical. Bubbles smiled in her semi-consciousness and snuggled closer to that sound before she felt an arm tighten around her body. She opened up her eyes. The first thing she saw was red. And that was it. It came into focus, and she saw that she was lying down on Him's chest, where she had fallen asleep. The previous evening all came back to her in a flash, and she unconsciously drew even closer to Him, curling up against Him.

She remembered the terror of almost being raped by those two demons; she recalled the horrifying relief of Him rushing to her rescue, tearing that Circle of Hell a new one....she remembered how gentle He was, even in that gigantic form of His....how careful He had been when He took her virginity and made love to her... Bubbles sighed, absently stroking her fingers down His chest and abdomen.

...How could this have happened, she wondered to herself. She had gone from being His degraded, subservient pet to...(she blushed)...to having sex with Him. Good sex. Meaningful sex. Hell, it wasnt even sex...it was....something she couldnt really describe. But what she did know was that Him didnt just do it for self-pleasure; no. He had done it for her. He had erased the filth those demons had put on her, and replaced it with a feeling of pleasure and completeness so good she couldnt even describe it if she tried.

...He really cared about her, she realized. He wouldnt have been so livid with those two demons if he didnt care. He woulnt have eased her into relaxation all those times in the bath so she could enjoy it too, if he didnt care. He could have taken her virginity against her will at any point and time the last five days, but He didnt. And He had actually asked for her permission last night, and she had given it to Him. She had given Him everything; her body, her trust, and most of all...

...Her heart.

She felt said heart flutter as she thought such things, and sighed, pressing her cheek to His chest to listen to more of His heartbeat. She listened for about five minutes until she realized something extraordinary.

Their heartbeats were in sync. They were beating together...

_"Beneath the skin...we are already one..."  
_

She paused, and thought back to that movie she and Him had watched...and thought about how He had said that it had been based on a true story.... She thought...had it been _His_ true story? The demons had called Him the Dark Lord... Was _HIM_ the Dark Lord from that loose-based story?

....She found that she didnt really care. All she cared about was the way He made her feel. She sighed again and closed her eyes, His heartbeat lulling her back to sleep.

_"Beneath the skin...we are already one..."

* * *

_

When Bubbles awoke again, she quickly found that she was alone in the bed. She sat up and looked around, seeing no trace of Him anywhere. She began to worry a little and was about to get up to go find Him when He suddenly popped into the room, right in front of her, making her shriek with surprise and fall back onto the bed.

Him blinked. "...I didnt scare you, did I?" He asked. "My apologies, Bubbles." He smiled and gestured one claw to her, and Bubbles was suddenly clothed in a light blue nightgown that came down mid-thigh with ribbon straps. She blinked, looking down at it. "There...brings out your eyes so much better..." He smiled at her and tucked her back into the bed.

"...Um...?" Bubbles began to say, but Him cut her off by pulling a tray of food from nowhere and setting it on her lap.

"I suppose I forgot to mention," Him said sheepishly, giving her an apologetic grin, "...when mortals have relations with demons or devils for the first time....it...leaves them completely drained for 24 hours..." Bubbles blinked, not fully getting it. "....For another 12 hours, your powers and half of your regular strength will be depleted," Him reiterated.

"Oh," Bubbles replied, blushing. Him handed her a book.

"I have to do a few hours of work," He said, brushing her hair out of her face. "But I'll be back as soon as I'm done...we can have lunch in the garden then, how does that sound?" Bubbles nodded, not wanting Him to go. Him just gave her a gentle look and petted her head before vanishing from the room.

Bubbles sat in the quiet room for a moment before sighing and eating what Him had brought her--which appended to be all of her favorites again. When she was completely done, the tray vanished on its own, leaving her to sit in bed and read her books. She was only halfway through her first one when Bubbles felt the insatiable urge to bathe...marinating in the end results of hers and Him's lovemaking really wasnt very hygienic, and of all her sisters, she was the biggest clean freak.

Thinking that Him was only referring to pseudo-strenuous activity when He told her to stay in bed, Bubbles slid the covers off of her and stepped out of the bed. ....Okay, _bad mistake_! She fell to the floor, a heavy wave of exhaustion crashing into her. The sharp throb between her legs didnt make anything better, either. Okay...so Him knew exactly what He was talking about. Dont get out of bed meant _dont get out of bed_! Heaving a sigh, Bubbles inched her way little by little back into bed, the whole process taking about seven minutes, then huffed unhappily as she began to read her books again.

She hadnt even realized how much time had passed until a dry shower poof dropped into the book she had on her lap, making her jump with surprise. She looked up to see Him standing on the bed in front of her, grinning and wearing His bathrobe. "Well, the little bookworm finally looks up," He said teasingly. "Am I wrong to assume that you would like a bath? I know I've been standing here ready to take one for the last five minutes."

_'How did he know?'_ Bubbles thought to herself as she closed her book. "No, Master...you wouldnt be wrong," she replied, smiling back. Him grinned and picked her up to carry her into the bathroom (which looked like the old-fashioned white tub version) and stripped her of her nightgown before gently setting her down in the tub. He disrobed Himself and slid in in front of her on the other side of the tub.

"By the way," He said, His voice full of knowing. "...I know you wanted a bath because I was keeping an eye on you while I worked." His eyes sparkled with mischief. "And you disobeyed an order. That would warrant a punishment."

Bubbles felt a cold wave rush over her, and she withdrew further down into the water. Her fear must have shown on her face, because all amusement from Him's own face vanished. "...Bubbles, are you alright?"

"Y...yes, Master," she said softly. "I'm fine...what will my punishment be?" Him heard the uncertainty and fear in her voice, and he slid over to her side of the tub and pulled her into His arms.

"...Bubbles..." He murmured, stroking her hair. "...You have to know that I was joking...I know that you have done nothing wrong...dont be like that...it doesnt suit you." Bubbles felt her lip quiver from unshed tears, and hugged Him back, burying her face in His neck. "...Dont cry, little one," He purred. "...I prefer your smile...your tears no longer bring me joy like they once did...it is your smile that makes my heart melt into your palms..."

Bubbles sniffled, smiling a little from His poetic words. Him sensed her smile and petted her back. "So fragile your little heart is," He said softly, mostly to Himself. "...Must be sure to handle such a glass heart with care, lest it breaks and I never see that smile again...." He pulled back, giving her a quick kiss. "Bubbles...what we did last night...you must know that it was...difficult for me to do too." He pushed her hair out of her face again. "Never did I dream I would have to take your virginity to rid the filth of a lesser being's touch from you.._.nooo._..." He leaned back in the tub, actually floating on the water, Bubbles noticed, and held her to His chest. "...I would have thought it would be more romantic than that...that I would be able to show you my** Lothario **side..."

Bubbles giggled, not picturing Him as a Lothario in any way, shape, or form. Him smiled. "Yes...with chocolates, blood-red roses, wine, romantic music, satin sheets, the toasting souls of the damned as our only witnesses...the works." The more He talked, the harder Bubbles laughed until she nearly rolled off of Him and into the water, she was laughing so hard. He kept her to His chest as He lowered Himself back into the water.

"Ah, but t'was not to be," He lamented, putting a dramatic arm over His eyes. "At very least, I got the satin sheets down..." He smiled up to the black marble ceiling. "...Ahhh, that night...._it has been an eternity since I felt such desire..._"

"...What?" Bubbles asked, looking up at Him. She knew that she had heard that from somewhere. Him blinked down at her.

"...What?" He asked right back. "Did I say something wrong?" Bubbles lowered her head back down to His chest.

"...No, you didnt," she replied. "...I just heard wrong, I guess..." Him absently stroked her hair again.

_'No, my sweet Bubbles,'_ He thought to Himself. _'You heard just right...'

* * *

_

The picnic in the garden was very lovely.

Him had brought out a silk sheet for them to sit on, and had a cliche picnic basket that seemed to hold an infinite amount of food. They were sitting under the all-fruit-bearing tree, with the synthetic sun shining through the leaves. Bubbles was lying on her back with her head in Him's lap as He fed her some small bits of food, sometimes hanging it just out of reach of her mouth and making her raise her head to snap it between her teeth, making them both laugh.

There were sounds of nature all around them; the sounds of birds chirping and flying around; the wind through the plants; a stream babbling as it ran from one end of the garden to the other. It was so peaceful... She absently wondered why, if Him was all gung-ho about chaos and destruction, did He have such a peaceful area of relaxation...?

"Balance."

Bubbles blinked and looked up at Him, who was smiling down at her. "It's for balance. For chaos, there must be peace. For work, there must be relaxation. For ugliness, there must be beauty. For evil, there must be good. It's all about balance. Paradox. Just what I am, you are, and everyone else is made of...nothing but complex paradoxes who need balance to keep from tearing apart by the seam..." Bubbles blinked again. "...Have you noticed that even the villains have something that brings creativity, or productivity, into their lives?" He began again.

Bubbles thought; yes, she did notice. Mojo was very fond of cooking and his model ships; the Gangreen Gang liked to customize cars (and Ace apparently liked to date her sister...); hell, even Sedusa now had a part-time job at an exclusive hair salon creating the most fabulous of hair styles for customers to channel her love of hair to something productive.

"...As for me," Him said, cutting into her thoughts, "I like to watch you."

"...What do you mean?" Bubbles asked. Him ran a claw through her hair.

"I _mean_," He emphasized, "just as I said. I like to watch _you_." He smiled down at her. "...Ever since you were a girl, watching you has been something of a pastime for me...something about you stood out from your sisters...I suppose that was why I singled you out every time I caused trouble for you girls..." He sighed. "...And then when you got older...I kept watching. I watched you as you won your award for dance class...I watched you as you hit your head and thought you were Mojo....again... I watched you as you took your driver's test, and managed to pass on your first try after it took Blossom two tries and Buttercup four..." Bubbles giggled; she remembered that. "...I even watched you in that poker game...I could tell that you, out of everyone else, thought that Buttercup was making a huge mistake..." He stopped stroking her hair. "...I saw you practically destroy yourself with grief at me taking your sister's soul away..." He paused.

"...Why do you think I gave in to your pleas for sparing your sister's soul so easily?"

Bubbles was very still. Thinking back on it...Him _had_ given into her begging a bit quickly. She looked up to see Him staring down at her. "...Why _did_ you give in so easily?" she asked quietly. Him stared at her for a moment before shifting His eyes to the distance.

"...For the chance to be with you."

Silence. Not even the sounds of nature were distracting them. Bubbles turned over to her side, her head still in Him's lap as she nibbled on her lip in thought. Him kept His claw still around her waist. Both of them were very quiet for the longest time.'

"...I see," Bubbles finally said, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "You knew I would try to convince you to let us keep Buttercup...you knew I would ask for anything in return." She felt Him's arm flex like a twitch. "...Hell, I'm willing to bet that you even put the idea of her betting her soul into her head..."

"...I did."

More silence.

"...Why are you telling me this?" Bubbles asked, reaching up to dab her eyes with the back of her hand. "What will you gain by telling me that you practically tricked me into becoming your pet?" Him's claw twitched against her abdomen.

"...Your trust," He finally responded. "...I want your trust."

"Why?" Bubbles asked, pressing her hand to her mouth. "...Why...?" She made a soft sound when Him picked her up and held her in His lap, her face tucked into the crook of His neck. She reached up and held onto His pink collar, finding some form of solace in it, and felt tears run down her face.

"...Because I want your heart," He replied. "...Since you were a little girl, you have been the only person in centuries that has ever been able to make me feel regret for my actions. The only person who can give me joy from a smile, rather than tears. ...The only person who puts light into my heart and makes me feel happiness just by seeing your happiness. The only person who can make my heart clench by seeing her cry, the only person who can make me mad with jealousy whenever you look at another man, the only person who ignites rage whenever I see you hurt..." He broke off for a moment. "...The only person who looks at me like I am a person, rather than just another monster."

Bubbles clenched her hand tighter into His collar, tears cascading down her face, as He told her all the reasons why He wanted her. She let go of His collar and slid both arms around His neck.

"...Then why didnt you just ask for my heart in the beginning?" she finally choked out.

That question...Him didnt have an answer for.

* * *

They had stayed in the garden for a few hours before Him carried Bubbles back into His bedroom and laid her back in bed. Bubbles was already still drained from the 24-hour thing, and that exertion of emotions in the garden left her nearly unconscious. He tucked her under the sheets and sat down next to her. He waited until her eyes were closed before getting up, but He was stopped by her hand on His wrist.

"...Dont go," Bubbles murmured, mostly asleep. "Dont...leave......stay...." Him sighed, deciding that the 'In box' could wait, and edged under the sheets with her , holding her to Him. Bubbles shifted in her sleep and rested her head on His chest, humming a little as she found His heartbeat. He stroked her hair, content with the situation, then froze when she spoke again.

"...Beneath the skin...we are already...one..."

.....Damn it, He thought, biting His own lip. She knew. She may not understand right now...but she knew.

_'I have found my one true mate...and you know it...'_

Yeah, she knew it. Just as Lili had known it...

He heaved a heavy, depressed sigh as He thought about His past... He had only loved like this once before in His life...that beautiful princess Lili... The movie of His own past was accurate, but only to a degree. The rest was made up to make for a 'better story'.

For one, He truly had fallen in love with Lili; but in reality, she had also loved Him. She didnt care that He as a Devil; like Bubbles, Lili had seen Him as a person with emotions, rather than a monster. They had met in secret many times before Him proclaimed His love for her, and asked her to marry Him. She had accepted, but then Him's father had told Him that she could only truly be with Him if she were to become a demon, or if He would become mortal. He chose to become mortal, but the only way to become mortal was to drink the blood of one with Divine heritage; and luckily enough, a half-angel was alive during that time.

Unfortunately, this was the time when Christianity had first come into play, and Lili's parents were devout Christians who discovered their plan to marry. Thinking that their pure-hearted daughter could only love a Devil because He must have put a spell on her, they sent a nameless paladin to 'rescue' her and send Him back to Hell, as well as save the life of the half-angel. But what they did not know was that the half-angel had led a long and lonely life, not belonging to either race, and was more than happy to give up her life for the sake of a pure wish such as making a Devil mortal for the sake of love.

Him and Lili were about to slay the half-angel together, when that blasted paladin boy crashed in on them. He tried to tell him of His plan to become mortal so He could marry Lili, rather than have her innocence tainted by Hell, but the fanatic paladin only fought back, and eventually slew Him down, forcing Him back to Hell as Lili cried and wept for the paladin to stop. The half-angel had chastised the paladin, saying that he had done the wrong thing in God's eyes, and committed suicide by throwing herself into the fiery hole to Hell before it closed.

And for over five hundred years, Him was forced to remain in Hell to regain His power. He was forced to watch Lili be married off to the paladin who had 'saved' her, and die a premature death of a broken heart. And her soul had gone to Heaven, insuring that He could never be with her again.

And so for the next one-thousand, five-hundred years, Him had lived alone and loveless, caring for no one else.

Until Bubbles was created.

He knew right away that she was different from her sisters; her soul was pure, and her heart was innocent. At first, there was only a passing resemblance between her and Lili...but as she got older, Him could have sworn Lili had been reincarnated just for Him. The pure to His impure; the light to His dark; the one to bring love back into all the hate in His black heart.

And He had already gotten farther with Bubbles than He ever had with Lili; He and Lili had never made love. He had never felt so complete and fulfilled in His existence...and it was something He didnt want to let go. It pained His heart to know that after tomorrow, Bubbles would not be obligated to stay. She could go on with her life, and never even speak to Him again, should she choose.

...But He didnt want that. He wanted her to stay. With Him. Forever. ...But he also wanted her to be happy. Tricking her and cutting deals would not make her happy.

He sighed and rubbed at His eyes with the back of His claw. Ugh...it was already almost suppertime. He looked over at Bubbles, who was still in a deep and peaceful sleep. He didnt want to wake her. Sighing and making His clothes vanish, He snuggled down into the sheets with her, pulling her to His chest.

Tomorrow, He decided, He would make things better for her.

* * *

***yawn* Boy, this typing is tiring...**


	10. Day 7

**Chapter 9--Day 7

* * *

**

Bubbles fidgeted a little as she woke up. She felt a little weird, but she couldnt really gather why. Finally, after about five minutes of shifting around and trying to get comfortable, she opened her eyes and sat up, feeling over to try to figure out what was wrong. ...Ah. That was why. She wasnt sleeping nude this time; she was still wearing that nightgown Him had given her yesterday. She yawned and stretched, feeling very well-rested and fully energized. She must have slept right through suppertime, because she was ravenously hungry.

As though reading her thoughts at the millisecond, Him popped into the room. "Good morning, Bubbles!" He said merrily, stepping up to the bed and kissing her on her head. "Are you well rested?" Bubbles nodded, smiling.

"Yes, Master," she replied, pushing the sheets away. Him slipped a claw under her chin to raise her eyes to His.

"...Call me Him today," He purred, leaning forward to give her a quick kiss. Bubbles blushed and got out of bed, stretching out her limbs.

"Mmmm...it feels good to stand up on my own," she said. She turned to Him. "...What's on the agenda today?" she asked. Him made a thoughtful sound and sat down in the air, crossing His legs.

"_Ohhh_...I dont know," He drawled. "I already did my work early today..." He put a claw to His chin to tap at it. "...I suppose...anything you want to do today." He shifted His eyes to Bubbles, who was blinking with surprise.

"...What?" she asked. Him grinned more broadly.

"Just as I said," He replied, gesturing to her and making clothes appear on her. She looked down and blinked, giggling. Him had put her in a pretty sleeveless blue dress that came down to her thighs, with white stockings and black Mary Janes. Her hair was up in pigtails; He had dressed her in her old outfit she wore when she was a kid. She twirled around, making the skirt part flair out. "Lovely," Him said, clasping His claws together. "Like a vision from the past."

Bubbles giggled again and turned back to Him. "Can we eat first? I'm starving!" Him nodded and stood up, offering her His arm for her to take, then led the way to the dining room, where there was already--again--all her favorites. Only this time, the huge table was replaced with a small round one, enough to seat two people. Him pulled out her chair to sit her down, then sat down Himself right across from her. He mostly watched her eat her food and sip her juice, feeling a swelling of light in His heart at the sight of her happy...

"...Him?"

He snapped at attention, realizing that Bubbles had been trying to get His attention. "What is it, Bubbles?" He asked. Bubbles was silent for a moment, then sipped her juice before speaking.

"...That movie _Legend_ was based on your life, wasnt it?"

Him blinked, feeling His heart twitch. "...It is," He replied. "...It was a long time ago... Lili and I were in love...and she was taken away from me." He let out a bark of laughter. "...To this day, it gives me nightmares. _Me_! **Nightmares**!"

Bubbles lowered her head, her hands clenching into her dress. "...I'm sorry," she murmured. "...I didnt mean to pry..."

"No, no, it's alright!" Him quickly said reassuringly. "I know you were just curious, it's alright!" He sighed and propped His head up on His claws. "...It was over two thousand years ago...It was the worst time of my life because I lost the only woman I ever loved..."

Bubbles nibbled her lip, feeling her heart hurt. She couldnt even imagine having the only light in her darkness being snatched away from her...it would hurt too much. She couldnt imagine what it would be like to never see the only person she loved again... She wiped a tear from her eye. "Was she pretty?" she asked Him. Him nodded.

"She looked just like you." Bubbles stared. "...She had an innocent heart and a pure soul, like you...such the rarity in this day and age." He smiled at her. "...And you give me the very same light in my heart as she once did." Bubbles smiled back. "...There's that smile I love," Him said. Bubbles smiled wider, then buried her face in her hands with embarrassment. Him let her embarrassment pass and her face come out of hiding before speaking again. "Well, like I said, today, we do what you want to do. Anything right off the bat?"

Bubbles made a thoughtful sound. Then she grinned. "Video games," was all she said. Him blinked. ...She was so easily amused.

"Video games it is, then."

* * *

Him already knew that of all her sisters, Bubbles was the best gamer; but He didnt know that she was such a ruthless player. Instead of some regular video game of playing a simple little character to get through levels to save the princess, Bubbles had chosen a one-on-one fighting game; _Soul Calibar 7_, He thought it was. And after an hour of playing, Bubbles had not lost once. She just sat there on the floor, legs crossed, her eyes never leaving the screen, as she would yell out battle cries and shoop-da-whoops at her victories.

It amazed Him to see how much Bubbles enjoyed such a spine-snapping violent video game; He had watched His second-hand sons, the Rowdyruffs, play video games before, and could tell from what He experienced that Bubbles could easily outdo them all with her skill. He grinned as He thought back to the time where she disguised herself as Boomer; how good she actually was at 'boy' stuff. From what He witnessed--and laughed His ass off about--she was a better lugie-spitter than even Boomer, who was the self-proclaimed champion. Bubbles was a lot more tomboyish than most gave her credit for, even herself.

Finally, after over fifty fights of getting His ass handed to Him by Bubbles and her Lightning Kwon Dao of Uber Awesomness--her words, not His--she finally threw the controller down and did a little victory dance. "_WHOO!!!_" she hollered. "Who da man? _WHO_ da man!?"

"..._HOW_ old are you?" Him asked, amused, as He put His own controller down. Bubbles stuck her tongue out at Him. "Oh, very mature, Bubbles," He snorted, ruffling her hair. "What else would you like to do?"

Bubbles only smiled evilly.

* * *

"No, I dont think that color suits you..."

"Oh come on, Him! It totally does!"

Him just gave her a sigh and a 'whatever' gesture as Bubbles rolled her eyes and posed in front of the four-way mirror in Him's gaudy drag queen clothes. She was currently wearing a very short sleeveless magenta dress with with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath, black-and-magenta striped thigh-high stockings, black high-heels, and a purple feather boa around her neck. "...I dunno, I think the purple really pulls the look together..."

"But not with that shade of pink," Him kept saying. "The purple? Yes. The magenta? _HELL_ no."

"You're just jealous 'cause it looks better on me."

"..............."

...Yeah, it was true. But He'd never let her know that.

* * *

Him had taken Bubbles up to Earth for lunch in France, where the only thing He changed about His appearance was turn His red skin creamy pale and made up the illusion that He had hands rather than claws. Other than that, He didnt change a thing. He fit in oddly well among the bourgeoisie, though... He had known that Bubbles was gifted in languages, but really hearing her speak and joke around in perfect French was quite the treat.

They had just finished eating and the waiter had brought them coffee to finish off the meal.

"_Ah, merci beaucoup!" _Bubbles thanked the waiter. She gave him a charming smile and sipped her small cup of coffee. "_Mmm...un bon_ _café..."_

Him smiled at her. She had spoken in nothing but French since they had arrived. But it was cute, and she was charming everyone there, so He just sat back and enjoyed the show.

After lunch, they took a stroll down Paris, where Him kept getting complements on His outfit, and Bubbles was constantly smiled at by French boys. Him resisted the urge to purge all of France like the Germans should have 60 plus years ago...but He resisted. Bubbles kept pointing out pretty dresses and shoes and jewelry in the windows, and Him kept making mental notes for ideas for her 18th birthday.

* * *

After spending the afternoon around Paris, Him returned them back to Hell, where Bubbles said she wanted a whack at the show-all television. Him gave His consent, and they went into the room to sit down on the couch.

"Okay, how does this work?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, one of two ways," Him replied. "You either pull up what you know you want to see...or you can look for what you want to find. What would you like to see?"

"...My family."

Him felt His heart clench. "...Alright," He said. Bubbles turned to the television and Him brought up the image of her sisters, who were currently attempting to beat the crap out of Mojo, who actually looked like he wasnt doing anything wrong; they were in Mojo's observatory, and the chimp looked like he just wanted them to leave him alone.

"...The hell...?" Bubbles thought aloud.

_"I'm not gonna ask you again, you damn monkey!"_ Buttercup snarled, advancing toward Mojo, who actually looked fearful. _"Tell me where Bubbles is, or I'll beat you down so hard, your ass will hang from Him's ceiling! Now talk!"_

_"I still dont know what you are talking about!" _Mojo shouted back. _"I dont know anything! Is it MY fault that you need a LoJack on your own damned sister?! NO! So leave me alone!"_

"...What are they talking about, Him?" Bubbles asked, confused. "Mojo knows where I am...he saw me!" Him sighed.

"After the fact, I told him not to mention a word as to seeing you," He said. "I made him swear on his own life...and he's really valuing his life right now, keeping quiet..."

"But Blossom and Buttercup know I'm in Hell with you!" Bubbles cried. "Why are they beating up on Mojo? He isnt doing anything wrong!"

"..........."

"...._Him_...."

"Alright!" Him finally burst out. "A week in Hell is _SEVEN_ weeks up on Earth!"

"_WHAT!?_"

"Yesss...er, when I said a week as my pet....I meant one _Hell week_...." Him nibbles His lip. "...It wouldnt quite be a fair trade if you were my pet for one Earth week, would it? That would only mean one day here."

Bubbles groaned, putting her face in her hands. ".....You could have pointed that out sooner," she groaned.

"...Sorry."

".........Him?"

"Yes?"

"....Please stop Buttercup. She's about to let Mojo fall twelve stories from the air."

"**_OH, DAMN IT__!_**"

* * *

When Him returned, Bubbles was reclining on the couch, waiting patiently. Him looked like He was about ready to drop dead. Hell forbid. "...What happened?" Bubbles asked, concerned. Him flopped down on the couch, exhausted.

"...Buttercup and Blossom," He replied. "They nearly beat me halfway back to Hell through the front door while I tried to explain the little time/space difference...they werent in the 'talking' mood."

"Understandable," Bubbles replied. Him nodded, heaving a sigh. "....Him?"

"Hm?"

"...There's something else I'd like to do tonight, before I leave." Him sat up, interested.

"What is it?" Bubbles just smiled and took His wrist in her hand, then led the way back to Him's bedroom by memory. Him was exhausted, but not exhausted enough to wonder what activity she could want to do in the bedroom was. Bubbles just led Him to the bed and made Him lie down.

"Stay here," she said. "No moving." Him blinked, and Bubbles went into the bathroom.

Him stared up at the intricate patterns on His bed frame, wondering what she had in store for Him. He half-hoped it would be something sexy. The other half told Him not to be disappointed if it wasnt. He just closed His eyes, trying to ignore the hurt on His skin from Buttercup's ass-whooping and Blossom's ice breath, which He swore gave Him frostbite...

He was snapped out of His thoughts when He felt Bubbles crawl up on the bed next to Him. He opened His eyes and felt His heart leap up to His throat.

She was completely nude, her hair let down and falling over her shoulders. She was smiling at Him, and she set down a small bowl and a washcloth on the bedside table.

"No moving, Master," she murmured, leaning forward to kiss Him softly. "Let your pet do all of the work..." Him felt a small shudder run down His spine as she took on a seductive tone with Him._ HIM! HE_ was supposed to be the seductive one! Oh well. No use complaining. He laid back as Bubbles stroked her hands down His body and slowly undid His belt. His claws twitched, aching to reach up and touch her, but He remained still as He was told.

Bubbles undid the belt and slid it off, dropping it to the floor next to the bed. Next, she stroked her fingers down His thighs, and then took off His boots slowly, keeping eye contact with Him, something that made Him swallow hard. This had to be the sexiest thing He had seen since...shit, ever! After she had set His boots down, Bubbles crawled up to Him and sat on His thighs as she grabbed the hem of His dress and pushed it up off of His body, using her own strength to lift Him up so she could pull it all the way off.

When the dress was off, Him fell back onto the bed, grinning up at her. She grinned back. "Still not wearing any underwear?" she teased.

"Would it surprise you if I said I only wear them on special occasions?"

"No..."

"How about if I told you that I usually wear a thong?"

"....To be honest, I'd expect you to."

Him laughed, and Bubbles picked up the washcloth, then dampened it in the bowl of warm water. She pressed it to His face, and began to gently remove His makeup. "...Why do you wear makeup?" she asked softly. "...You're so handsome without it..." Him gave her a soft smile.

"...So no one can see how handsome I really am," He replied.

"Him..."

"Alright....because...I feel more comfortable with it," He said. "The same reason I wear women's clothes...I just like them better than men's clothes. It's just a preference." Bubbles smiled.

"Whatever floats your boat," she replied. "I just always wondered."

"Well now you know."

Bubbles giggled and removed the rest of His makeup, then put the washcloth back on the table and leaned down to kiss Him. Him kissed her back, purring deep in His throat. Bubbles hummed right back, pressing her body to His. She moved around until she was straddling His waist, and pulled back. "...Him...tell me how you feel about me."

Him stared back up at her, His eyes glowing softly. "...You are beautiful," He said. "You are innocent and pure...you are perfection in my eyes...and yet, you look at this evil, impure monster before you with love in your eyes..." He made a soft purring sound. "I feel so...complete when I'm around you...I have not felt such desire in an eternity...I have found my one true mate...and you know it..."

Bubbles' own eyes glowed a soft blue as she leaned back down to kiss Him again. "...Yes," was all she said before she kissed Him hard. Him purred louder and reached up to wrap His arms around her. He turned them over so they were both on their sides, and shifted around until He slid inside of her, making her moan into His mouth and push Him back onto the bed, not afraid of using her strength in bed. She moved her hips against His, making Him hiss through His teeth and pull her closer to Him.

Bubbles sat up on Him and pressed her hands to His chest, leaning her head back so Him could actually see her pulse on her pale neck. He purred louder, almost a growl, and stroked the smooth side of His claws down her sides and thighs, making her shudder and clench her fingers into His skin as she moved. His name slipped through her lips in a soft whisper, igniting a fire deep inside of His heart; a fire that burned with love for this young woman. His one true mate.

Letting out a growl, Him pushed her to her back and knelt over her, baring His teeth at her like an animal, His eyes glowing pure green.

**"My mate," **He growled in that demonic voice of His. He pressed His teeth into her neck where He had bitten her last night and sank them into her skin, making her let out a guttural groan. He growled into her neck, letting her blood seep onto His tongue with pleasure as He moved hard against her. _My mate. My mate. My mate. _The same thing went through His mind as He made love to her, drinking up every hard-won sound she made, every twitch of her body, every drop of blood He managed to taste. It was all too perfect. Too perfect. _My mate._ Only His mate could revert Him back into this primal state of mind; turning Him into an animal that ran purely on mating instinct. Perfect. Perfect.

He could feel a pulsing from Bubbles' core, where her soul resided. It brought about a reaction from His own core; it burned even hotter and reached out through the veil of the flesh into hers, where it sat, pulsing and waiting for its match. Match found. Soul mate found.

Perfect.

She was perfect.

He was perfect.

_All is perfect._

They came together.

* * *

Bubbles laid with her head on Him's chest, tracing small patterns with her fingertip into it. Him had His arm around her, staring absently into the ceiling, where He had enchanted it to look like the universe; He thought the image fit the situation. He felt as though He _was_ in Heaven, after all. He could feel the very emotions from Bubbles' soul now...He could feel that she was now complete. She was happy. And so, He was complete and happy. She had accepted Him as her soul mate; something that only happened once to every five billion couples, and He was lucky enough to have it happen to Him, after over two thousand years of thinking it was lost forever to Him.

Bubbles was thinking about how good she felt, inside and out. She could feel that something other than sex just happened between them; she just didnt know what. But whatever it was, she was elated that it happened. She knew that even tomorrow, when she was free to go, she woudlnt want to. She had found something that she didnt want to lose, ever. She wanted to stay.

....She wanted to stay. With Him.

Him....His Infernal Majesty...

"...Why are you called 'His Infernal Majesty'?"

Him looked down at her sudden irrelevant question. She was peeking up at Him with curious eyes. He gave her a gentle smile.

"Because that is my name," He replied.

"...Odd name for someone," she replied. She felt Him's laughter in His chest.

"Indeed," He replied. "But blame my father, not me. He thought a prince deserved a princely name."

"You're a prince?" Bubbles asked, lifting her head up to look at Him. He nodded.

"I am," He said. "My father is the King of Darkness. Morals know him as Lucifer, the First of the Fallen." Bubbles' eyes widened.

"...You mean..._your_ father is...?"

"_The_ Devil?" Him nodded. "He is."

"....But that would make _you_ the Antichrist."

"...I suppose it would, wouldnt it? Though, I predate the Christian Christ by about five thousand years."

"Wow..." Bubbles said. "...Guess Christians kind of got that bit of history wrong."

"Oh, you have _no_ idea," Him replied, rolling His eyes. "I could write a book on all the mistakes in that Bible that would be longer than the Bible itself." He sighed. "But enough about that...it's not really important." Bubbles could really think the contrary, considering she now knew a few of no doubt many truths that mankind had been searching for. But she let it drop. For now.

"...What's going to happen to us?" she said. Him knew of what she spoke of, and clenched His arm around her.

"...I dont know," He said. "That's up to you, in the long run. I dont expect that you'll want to stay in Hell...miss out on your crime-fighting days..."

Bubbles squirmed around. No, she didnt want to miss out on that. But she also didnt want to leave Him.

"But we can discuss that tomorrow," Him said, leaning down to kiss her head. "And you have your whole life to decide what you want. You are still young, with much time left to spare..." He stroked her hair, lulling her into a relaxed state. "I will love you no matter what."

_"I will love you."_

_"I will love you."_

_"I will love you."_

"...I'll love you, too," Bubbles murmured before drifting off to a blissful sleep.

* * *

**The week is over...whatever is Bubbles to do?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10

* * *

**

This time, it was Him who woke up first. He had been dragged out of sleep quite pleasantly by the feel of feather-light kisses on His chest. He opened one eye and smiled at Bubbles, who was draped over His chest and kissing her way up to His lips. He kissed her back, flicking His tongue out to catch hers. She hummed into His mouth with pleasure, then pulled back to smile at Him. "Good morning," she murmured, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. Him smiled and purred quietly as she kissed down His cheek and chest and down His abdomen.

"........!"

Good morning indeed...

* * *

"There we are..." Him unlocked the collar around Bubbles' neck and made it vanish. Bubbles rubbed her neck, feeling strangely naked. Well, naked-er. She smiled at Him and kissed His cheek.

"Thank you," she murmured, stroking her fingers down her neck until she felt something odd on the neck-and-shoulder meeting. "...?" Him noticed and stroked it with the tip of His claw.

"That was my doing," He said apologetically. "...Old Demon instinct...marking mates." Bubbles blushed, caressing the scar with her fingers. Him put His arms around her from behind. "...It marks you as mine...no other demon or devil would dare to touch you." He kissed the mark and Bubbles smiled, reaching up to hold His head in place.

"I'll wear it with pride," she said. Him smiled and squeezed her.

"Good," He growled. "Because if any little boy ever tries to touch you, you know exactly where they'll be going..." Bubbles giggled.

"I know," she replied. She sighed and turned around to hug Him. "...I guess...it's time to go, then..." Him sighed in return.

"...Yes," He said. "It's in the contract that you must return home today...if not, I could be punished for breaking contract."

"Even if I wanted to stay willingly?"

"Unfortunately."

Silence.

"...You'll come visit me, wont you?" Bubbles asked softly. Him squeezed her again.

"Of course," He said. "And you, me? You know where the TV room is..." Bubbles laughed.

"Yeah," she said, kissing His cheek. She pulled back. "...I think I need some clothes...I doubt my sisters would like it if I showed up naked..." Him looked a little sad at the thought of losing the sight of her beautiful body, but took her hand and twirled her around, creating a beautiful blue dress that was thigh-length and long-sleeved, with white leggings and shin-high boots. "It's autumn right now," Him said. "I dont want you to be cold..."

Bubbles burst into tears and hugged Him. "Please come see me!" she sobbed, burying her face in His neck. "Please..." Him hugged her back, biting His lip.

"I promise," He said. "I promise. Dates, flowers, and chocolates, everything." Bubbles smiled and kissed His cheek again before He stepped back and with a hesitant claw, summoned a spell that would send her home. The last thing He saw was her sad blue eyes pleading for Him not to forget His promise.

He swore He never would.

* * *

"...That's it," Buttercup said for the thousandth time that week. "That's it...we're never going to see her again! That_ fucking_ demon took her from us for good!" Blossom tired to ignore Buttercup's repetitive rants, but it was hard when she was thinking the very same thing. "I swear, if I ever see that asshole again, I'm--!"

"'Going to kick His ass'," Blossom finished. "Buttercup...just..." She put a hand to her face, feeling tears well up. "...Just stop...please..." Buttercup clenched her hands, feeling tears come to her own eyes.

"Fuck!" she shouted, stomping her foot into the floor, creating a small crater. "Fuck! I should've stopped her! I should have done something! I...!"

"There was nothing you could have done, Buttercup!" Blossom shouted, cutting off her sister. "Just...just stop it! She's gone!"

"Who's gone?"

Blossom and Buttercup both whipped around to see Bubbles standing behind them, blinking with confusion. All three of them stared at each other for the longest time before Blossom and Buttercup dove at Bubbles, tackling her and hugging her and kissing her face, crying. Bubbles cried too, hugging them both to her. "Oh, I've missed you two so much...!" she cried.

"Where _were_ you!?" Buttercup demanded, wiping tears away. "Him, that bastard...! He kept you longer than He said He would!"

"No, He didnt!" Bubbles replied in defense. "He meant one _Hell_ week....one week in Hell is seven weeks here...just one Earth week would be just one day, and that wasnt worth your soul." She hugged her raven-haired sister. "It was worth it, Buttercup...for your soul." Buttercup's breath hitched as she hugged her sister back.

"Thank you, Bubbles," she said softly. "...It was incredibly stupid to trust Him like that...but thank you."

"What all happened?" Blossom said, wiping her eyes dry. "I mean...we were worried sick, with you being gone for almost two months....but I guess it was just a week to you?"

"Yeah," Bubbles replied. She sighed and played with the hem of her dress. Blossom noticed.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked. Bubbles smiled.

"Him gave it to me," she said, a rosy blush on her cheeks. "As a parting gift."

"Him gave you a 'parting gift'?" Buttercup asked, looking weirded-out. "What kind of demon gives His slave a 'parting gift'?"

"I wasnt His slave, I was His pet. Big difference." She paused. "...I got to go to a Devil's Soiree."

Wide eyes from both her sisters. Followed by a bunch of questions. Bubbles didnt answer all of them. She didnt tell them half of what went on during her time as a pet. Those little memories she would rather keep to herself in her heart.

* * *

The month to follow after being in Hell for a week was...dull.

Bubbles sighed, wishing she was back in Hell. Wow, she realized. What a screwed-up thing to wish. But she digressed. School was boring. Crime-fighting seemed to lose it's excitement. Even her advanced dance class was...not much fun.

It was hard, adjusting back to normal life. For one, she was eternally glad she had her own room, because she stayed in the habit of sleeping nude. Just the day after she came back, she walked out of her room and toward the bathroom stark naked and was already in the bathroom before she realized her scenario, and called a quick save by taking a shower and walking back to her room in a towel. When Blossom asked her why she was up so early (Bubbles was actually the late sleeper), Bubbles just said she was coming out of a habit.

Although she had told her sisters that she had been treated well by Him (it was true, considering the treatment she could have been subjected to), they kept asking if she was alright, as though she were about to have a traumatic episode at any point. Bubbles kept rolling her eyes and saying yes, she was in fact alright and to stop worrying, for goodness sake.

And during that first month...she missed Him with every fiber of her being.

Something deep inside her, the part of her that held every emotion, every power, and every essence, ached. Her soul was pining from being away from her mate, separated by a whole dimension. She would sit in front of her window, wondering when He was going to visit; when He would send for her. Hell, a trans-dimensional phone call would suffice. She knew that He had the ability to dive between the time/space difference between their worlds, so those four days that had passed in His world would have meant nothing to Him.

So what was wrong?

She really didnt know.

* * *

It was on her 18th birthday that some sign from Him finally came.

There was a big party in the backyard, just like on their sixth (first) birthday, with piles of presents arranged by who they were for. Bubbles was trying to be a good sport about things, but she missed Him. A lot. It was nighttime, and lights and music illuminated the backyard, with everyone having a good time. Bubbles smiled as her sisters kicked the Rowdyruff Boys' butts for crashing their party, then made them stay and eat cake and ice creme by the gallon until they were begging for no more, then they were invited to stay by Bubbles, which prompted humorous responses by all present parties.

They had actually said yes and were behaving themselves quite well.

Finally, it was present-opening time. They drew straws to see who would go first; Blossom won. She received a lot of new stuff for college, including a new laptop, a new cellphone, and a bunch of new clothes.

Buttercup was next. She also got some clothes, and she also got a brand new black and green Gibson X-Plorer guitar. She was ecstatic by the gift most of all, until she opened up the last present, which was very small. Inside was a velvet box that held a sterling silver bracelet with green gems in it. No one knew where it had come from, but Bubbles had a feeling it was from the love-struck 27-year-old who was peeking over the fence at Buttercup.

Finally it was Bubbles' turn. She was surprised to see that she had the most presents; a lot of them were untagged, so she didnt know who they were from. That is, until she opened them to find that they were items that she had hand-picked from Paris. She gaped at all of them, feeling a swelling deep in her heart. She knew that they were all from Him.

"Wow, Bubbles," Blossom breathed, looking over the exquisite dresses, shoes, and jewelry. "...These look really expensive...are these really from France? This dress...it's a genuine _Chanel_!"

"Who sent them?" the Professor asked. Bubbles nibbled her lip.

"I dont know," she lied. "...An admirer, maybe..."

An admirer indeed...

After the presents were put inside the house, the adults went inside for some coffee while the teenagers stayed outside and danced to music. The Rowdyruffs had slipped in a Korn CD and were singing along and doing crazy dances, making the girls giggle and cheer them on. Ace had jumped the fence and was cheering on Buttercup, who had plugged in her new guitar and was playing along with the riffs.

Blossom was chatting up with her friends, mostly about boys and where to go off to college. She was interrupted by Brick, who said she should go with him to Yale. She gaped and asked him how the _HELL_ he managed to get into _Yale_. He just shrugged and said that Mojo tutored him, and that he_ was_ the smart one, after all.

Bubbles sat mostly by herself underneath the tree, smiling at everyone. She only wished that Him was there to share her special day with her, so she could thank Him in person for the presents. She heaved a sigh and took a sip of her drink as Blossom shouted over for a slow-dance song, making Butch and Boomer pale, and Brick look uncomfortable as Blossom snatched him up for the dance. Buttercup put in a new CD and put her guitar back on the stand to pull Ace in for a dance before the Professor came out and caught them.

The stereo came up with the song Heaven, and Bubbles had to bite back a tear.

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms._

_I'm finding it hard to believe  
_

_We're in Heaven..._

"Excuse me," came a voice above her, "but may I have this dance?" Bubbles sighed.

"Sorry," she replied. "I'm spoken for." She heard the boy make a thoughtful noise.

"I see..." he said. "...That's good, because had you said otherwise, I would have to send some unlucky little boy back to my domain, wouldnt I, Bubbles, pet?"

Bubbles' head shot up to see a tall older-looking boy smiling down at her. He had black hair that was slicked back, and he was wearing a red button-up shirt and black pants. His facial features were very distinguishable, and his eyes were a soft glowing green.

"...Him...?"

"Spot on, pet," He replied, grinning. "Dont get too attached to this pretty-boy facade...it only lasts for another hour before it'll fade."

Bubbles let out a happy shriek and jumped up to hug Him tightly. "Oh, I missed you so much...!" she cried, burying her face in His neck. Him laughed and held her to Him.

"I'm so glad," He replied. "I missed you too." He pulled back to look at her. "I hope you liked your presents."

"I did!" she said, hugging Him again. "Thank you so much!" She leaned up and kissed Him softly. Him returned it.

"I dont have a lot of time," He said, stroking her face. "But I would like a birthday dance with you, if you dont mind." Bubbles nodded and took His hand and led him around the dance area, where most people were already paired off. No one gave Bubbles any odd looks, considering since she was in middle school, she had been popular with boys, and that was how she liked it. She leaned her head on Him's shoulder and laced her fingers in with His, savoring the feeling of actually being able to do it before He reverted back to claws. Him put one hand around her waist and squeezed her hand with the other.

"...What took you so long?" Bubbles murmured so only they could hear. Him sighed as He gently swayed them both to the music.

"...Nerves," Him replied. "...Not knowing what to say. Not knowing how to contact you. Indecisiveness as to where to take you on our first date...things like that."

"...You could say 'Bubbles, I've missed you so much', you could have called by phone or appeared in my dreams...and I like Italian food." Him laughed.

"Well, that solves all of my dilemmas so far," He replied. He squeezed her hand again. "...Dont think even for a moment that I've forgotten you," He added.

"I havent," Bubbles replied. "And I havent forgotten you."

"...I have been watching you," He said, His voice mischievous. "....I usually watch you bathe while hiding in the mirror...." Bubbles laughed and smacked His shoulder.

"Pervert," she laughed.

"I'm your soul mate, not a pervert, I have a right to see my beloved naked and lathered up..."

Bubbles laughed harder as she hugged Him to her. "...Next time you're watching, dont hesitate to join in," she whispered a little lewdly. "No one bothers me during bath time..." She heard Him make that purring sound in His chest.

"I'll take you up on that, dont think I wont," He replied huskily. Bubbles smiled as the song came to an end. They parted and Bubbles leaned up to kiss Him again.

"....I'm free next Friday," she said. "And tonight, in my dreams..." Him grinned and kissed her back.

"I'll be there," He replied, squeezing her hands with His own. "And I'll call you, too. You have my phone number."

"...I do?" Him gave her a pointed look. "...Ah. 666. Clever." Him snorted and kissed her again.

"I have to be going now," Him said, His eyes dimming slightly. "But you'll see me later on tonight...maybe we can have a little dream fun..."

"Count on it," Bubbles said, kissing Him one last time before He pulled back and stroked her face with His fingers for a moment, then He turned and left in the direction of the house. Bubbles watched Him go, heaving a sigh.

"...Hey, who was that?"

Bubbles turned around to see Boomer standing behind her, happy to get away from one of her friends, who thought he was the most adorable thing ever. Bubbles smiled.

"...My soul mate," she replied.

* * *

***sigh* Ah, the romance...well, two more to go until the curtain goes down on this story.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11

* * *

**

The rest of the school year perked up right away after Bubbles' 18th birthday.

Just as Him had promised, He visited her all the time, whether it be in her dreams, in private in the bathtub, and even on dates. In just nine months, Him had taken her on dates to France, Spain, Germany, England, Italy, Purgatory, and even back in Hell. The date in Hell was by far her favorite, because Him set it up as a Victorian-age dinner, with an orchestra and dancing and everything.

To go with everything, Him showered Bubbles with gifts that Blossom and Buttercup couldnt help but notice (as though the bracelet with the ten-carat sapphires could be hidden forever). They kept asking who this mystery guy was, but Bubbles remained completely tight-lipped about it. She wanted to tell them when she was ready...and when they wouldnt go batshit crazy when they found out.

But now, the school year was coming to an end, and Bubbles was trying to get Blossom off her ass about what she was going to do after graduation. Bubbles had thought about it, and she really wanted to live with Him, as a real husband and wife; hell, she even talked to Him about it, and He said that if she wanted, He would give her a real wedding. That's what she really wanted to do; get married to Him. As for what to do after that? Live in Him's Circle and have a day job up on Earth. But for that, she would need college.

So one day, she sat down and made a list of what she wanted to do, in chronological order.

1. Graduate.

2. Get married to Him.

3. Go to college on a dance scholarship.

4. Figure out what to do after that.

She looked at what she wrote. ....Not perfect, but it would do.

* * *

Finally, the stand in front of the cafeteria started selling the hottest thing of the school year.

Prom tickets. This year's theme was "Fantasy Land, and Princess Morbucks had generously--_hack_bullshit_cough_--donated her mansion's ballroom for the occasion, seeing how it was her prom, too, and didnt want it to be in some small gymnasium.

Bubbles bought two tickets and sent one express to Hell so Him could find it in the 'In box': by burning it and saying the spell she found in the Satanic Spellbook Him had given her (she had wanted to find out more about Him and His world, so He sent her a few things from His library).

That had been almost two weeks ago; she hadnt heard from Him since. She was starting to worry that either the prom ticket hadnt made it to Him yet, or maybe something else was wrong in Hell. Just the day before the prom, Bubbles was starting to become quite depressed, and thought that she would have to go to prom alone, when she came home from school and found a large white box on her bed.

Very curious and getting a sense of deja vu, Bubbles went over to the box and opened it, seeing only white. Blinking, she pulled it out, her confusion quickly turned into joy when she held it up to look at it.

It was the dress Sarah wore in Labyrinth during the dance scene.

Bubbles let out a squeal of joy and looked back into the box, finding exact copies of the jewelry and hairpieces inside, too. Bubbles hugged the dress to her and laid everything out so she could put everything on when the time came, deciding to keep it a secret from Buttercup and Blossom.

As for her sisters, Blossom was more or less forcing Brick to take her to prom. Brick said he would do it, only if she went to Yale with him. She said she would think about it, but if she made it into Harvard, too, then forget about it.

Buttercup was apparently going alone. Bubbles could see that she was visibly upset, but she knew that if she showed up to prom with a 28-year-old villain, then not only would she never hear the end of it, but Ace's reputation could be shot. So she didnt even ask Ace to go. Bubbles was sad, because she knew how much Ace and Buttercup cared for each other. She wished she could do something to make them both happy. Besides, who was she to judge their relationship? Her soul mate was the Antichrist.

* * *

Prom night.

It was six-o-clock, and Bubbles was in her room, fixing up her hair by herself. He sisters had still not seen her prom outfit, but she really didnt mind or care. The dress was verbatim like it was in the movie, the main difference being that her hair was blonde, no brunette, but the hairpieces were still noticeable and pretty. At the moment, she was finishing putting on some lip gloss, and looking at herself in the mirror.

As compared to her sisters' prom dresses...hers was the most exquisite. Blossom was dressed in a lovely but simple pink princess dress, and Brick was wearing a red prince outfit, his long red hair neatly brushed and tied back. They really did make a cute couple.

Buttercup was wearing a green and black prince's outfit. The Professor lamented that he wanted to see her in a dress for prom, but Buttercup said that it was a fantasy theme, and that if she couldnt have her prince, then she'd be her own prince. Bubbles thought it was fair enough, though sad.

She sighed and took another look at herself. She really did look pretty, she thought. For one moment, she kind of saw what Him saw every time He looked at her. She reached up and touched the jewel necklace, her fingertips caressing the jewel she knew was real, then sighed and picked up a large red crystal on her vanity. Him sent it with the dress, writing that it would take her straight to prom so she could make an entrance without mussing up her hair or dress.

Bubbles held the crystal close to her, closed her eyes, and said, "Morbucks Dance Hall."

She vanished.

* * *

When she opened up her eyes, she could see that she was right outside the extravagant dance hall, which was decorated with all the charm of a fantasy world. It kind of made her wish for the Devil's Soiree theme she had 'anonymously' put into the prom theme suggestion box had been chosen... But she sighed and picked up the front of her dress to walk into the room.

All the seniors--and some junior dates--were already there before her, and everything looked like the kiddy version of the Soiree--bright colors everywhere, costumes and custom-made outfits galore, and everything. She noticed that of all the dresses the girls were wearing...hers looked the best. Hers didnt look costumy, or over-dramatic. She really did look like a girl fit for the Goblin King.

Or the Prince of Darkness, whatever.

She walked in, noticing that she was turning heads of most everyone, even Princess' date, earning him a smack in the face and a glare from Princess, who thought _she_ had the best dress. It gave Bubbles a sense of satisfaction, but she really did wish that she could find Him...

Suddenly, the music stopped mid-song, causing people to murmur in confusion, then it began a new song, one that made Bubbles' heart leap.

_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes_

Bubbles looked around wildly, trying to find Him in the confusion of costumes, and almost jumped when she felt the faintest brush of a hand against her hair. She whipped around, only to see nothing.

_There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart_

Bubbles heaved a sigh, deciding to play Him's game...for now. She wove in and out of the crowd, looking around and thinking she saw a flash of red every once and awhile.

_As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down_

She turned around and side-stepped to avoid a dancing couple, and gently bumped into someone wearing a black mask. "Excuse me," she apologized, turning to keep looking for Him. A hand around her wrist stopped her, and she turned around in time to see the person take off the mask.

".....!"

Bubbles' eyes glistened with joy when she saw the face of Him smiling back at her; it was exactly like Him, only His skin color was changed so it looked human, and He once again had hands instead of claws. He was wearing exactly what Jareth was wearing in the movie, and the only makeup He was wearing was the Goblin King eye makeup. Other than that, His face was makeup-free.

She put her arms around Him and squeezed, trying not to cry and mess up her own makeup. Him hugged her back, then without a word, took her hand in His own and led her into a waltz with the music.

_Falling  
(As the world) Falling down  
Falling in love_

_I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars_

Bubbles smiled up at Him, so happy He had made one of her little dreams come true; the one where she would dance in this dress to this song. Him smiled back, happy to have made one of her dreams come true. He twirled her out, then back in, catching her gracefully. Everyone else seemed to stop dancing to watch the extravagant couple.

_Falling  
(As the world) Falling down  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
(down) Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down_

"What took you so long this time?" she whispered to Him as they danced. Him pulled her closer to Him.

"Dramatic timing," He replied. Bubbles laughed and kissed His cheek as the music came to an end.

"Thank you," she said. "For everything."

"Anytime at all, my Princess..." Him purred back. He suddenly dipped her down, holding her tightly. "Just say the word...love me, obey me, let me rule you, and I will be your slave." Bubbles laughed.

"Same difference, isnt it?" she asked. Him laughed back and pulled her upright.

"Wow, Bubbles!" one of Bubbles' friends Sharon breathed, looking at Him. "Where'd you manage to find _him_!?"

"Yeah, Bubbles," Princess cut in, her arms crossed as she looked at the couple, trying very hard to look unimpressed by Him. "Dont tell me you had to pay someone to go to prom with."

"As a matter of fact," Him drawled before Bubbles could respond, taking delight in the fact that Princess recognized His voice, "she did not pay me...I am here because I love her, and it is my prerogative to make her happy, as a husband should make His wife."

The eerie silence was almost deafening. Bubbles hugged Him's arm, feeling touched that Him called her His wife, and not at all ashamed by it. Princess gaped like a fish, pointing at Him.

"You--and _her_---are--!?"

"Yes. Problem?"

Apparently, Princess had nothing more to say. She swooned and fainted, her date barely catching her at the last moment. Bubbles laughed as Sharon blinked.

"....Wow, Bubbles, you're married?"

"Do _what_ now!?"

Bubbles turned to see Buttercup staring at her incredulously. Blossom came up right next to her, dragging Brick with her. Brick looked up at Him and grinned.

"Hey, Daddy-O, wussup." As smart as he was, Brick's conversational skills had not changed in the least.

"...Bubbles, did Sharon just say you were married?" Blossom asked, looking at Him. "And who's he? What's going on here?" Bubbles held onto Him's arm tighter; she didnt think that she would have to explain things so soon.

"Wait a minute..." Buttercup said, squinting her eyes to get a better look at Him before they widened. "...Holy _motherf_--!"

"Buttercup, dont..."

"You--you're _HIM_!"

"Buttercup, I said dont!" Bubbles stepped in front of Him, her hands on her hips. "It's prom night. Dont ruin this for me!"

"B-but, Bubbles...!" Buttercup sputtered, pointing at Him still. "It's....!"

"I am aware of that Buttercup, I'm not stupid."

Blossom turned to Brick, who was nonchalantly picking a piece of lint from his outfit, and smacked him on the chest. "You _knew_ about this?" she demanded. Brick shrugged.

"Yeah, so?" he said nonchalantly. "Him told me. Big deal."

"_BIG DEAL_!?" Blossom nearly shrieked. "_HOW_ can you say this isnt a big deal!?"

Bubbles groaned, putting a hand to her face. "Ugh, God, strike me down now..."

"Dont say that, Bubbles darling, I know for a fact that He may just might..."

"Bubbles....how...?" Buttercup stuttered, at the moment unable to make a coherent sentence. Bubbles sighed.

"I'll tell you the whole story later..." she said, turning back to Him and taking His arm. Him smiled at Buttercup.

"As will I," He added. "Until then, why dont you go dance with your own date, while Bubbles and I enjoy ourselves, hm?" Buttercup gave Him a dirty look.

"I dont have a date, thank you for reminding me," she growled. Him blinked.

"That's not what I observe..." He replied slyly, shifting His eyes to the door. Buttercup followed His gaze, and her jaw dropped.

"...Ace...?"

Indeed, Ace was standing in the doorway, dressed in an all-black princely outfit that almost matched Buttercup's. His hair was brushed and tied back, but he was still wearing his trademark shades. Buttercup put both hands over her mouth.

"_ACE!_!!" She ran over to Ace and hugged him. Ace hugged her back, then told her something that made her lean up and kiss him so hard, they nearly fell off-balance.

"Ah, young love," Him said. "Almost vomit-inducing, but sweet, nonetheless..." He turned back to Bubbles. "I do believe I hear another song to dance to...care to waltz?"

"I'd love to," Bubbles replied. She looked at Blossom, who looked like she was on the verge of an aneurysm. "...We'll talk when we get home, I promise." With that, she let Him sweep her away onto the dance floor. As they were dancing, she looked over at Buttercup and Ace, who were still kissing by the door. "...How?" was all she asked.

"Oh, I just thought I would do something nice..." Him replied airily. "I knew how much you wanted to see them happy, so I just made a copy of the prom ticket and sent it to Ace, along with that outfit he's wearing." He snickered. "I dont think I'd ever seen that boy spend as much time in front of the mirror trying to look good in his entire life combined!" Bubbles hugged Him tightly.

"Thank you," she said. "...And also, thank you for distracting everyone else while my sisters had their little meltdowns..."

"Oh, you noticed that? Impressive. Very worthy of being my wife..."

"Well, I have to be aware of all of your tricks, if I am going to be your wife, now wont I?" Him laughed.

"Yes, you will." He leaned down and kissed her. "...In case you're interested...I have a bed on hold at home, for cliche after-prom activities..."

"...Him, I told Blossom we'd talk to her when we get home..." Him purred.

"Then come with me right after prom and we'll go to your home tomorrow..."

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "That's my mate...master of the art of the loophole."

Him only laughed.

* * *

**Weeeeell....one more chapter to go...mehbeh an epilogue....ja...**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12

* * *

**

Bubbles woke up to the long-lost familiar comfort of silky sheets, warm Hell air, and arms around her. She sat up and stretched, yawning, as Him made a soft sound in His sleep and tightened His arm around her waist as though she were a teddy bear. Bubbles giggled and leaned down to kiss Him's cheek. He was so inadvertently cute when He was asleep.

She wasnt worried about the time difference this time; Him had already enchanted His bedroom so it followed Earth time; by her guesstimate, it had to be about seven in the morning. She smiled down at Him and poked His shoulder.

"Hey," she murmured. "Wake up." Him grunted in His sleep and swatted her hand away childishly.

"...Five more minutes, Father..." He mumbled. Bubbles giggled and poked Him again. This time, Him didnt even move. Bubbles sighed, then grinned evilly and stuck her hands under the sheets. Just a few moments later, Him woke completely up with a yelp and Bubbles withdrew her hand.

"Morning, Honeypie," she said too sweetly. Him gave her a pseudo-annoyed look.

"...One Hell of a wake-up call," Him replied, shifting around a little. "What time is it?" Bubbles shrugged.

"I guess about seven or seven-thirty," she answered. Him groaned and flunked back onto the bed.

"So early?" He griped. Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Oh, dont," she sighed, sliding back down to cuddle with Him. "I have to go home to talk to Blossom and Buttercup...and you have to be there, too. You promised." Him grinned.

"I did, didnt I?" He replied. He turned and kissed her forehead. "Alright then....join me in a bath, and we'll be on our way."

Bubbles really couldnt argue with that.

* * *

"Shit, where is she!?"

Blossom paced back and forth in the living room, nibbling on her fingernails. Buttercup, who had woken up just fifteen minutes ago, was sitting down on the couch, her arms crossed and muttering evil things to do to Him if He was doing what she thought He was doing to her sister.

"Ugh! I bet Him took her back to Hell! I bet He's brainwashed her or something! What other explanation could there be!?"

"Dear me, I dont know...because Bubbles came willingly?"

Both Buttercup and Blossom whipped around to see Him sitting next to Buttercup on the couch. Buttercup let out a yelp and fell off of the couch. Blossom stalked up to Him and glared at Him. "Where is my sister, Him!?" she demanded. Him rolled His eyes.

"She's in her room, Warrior Princess," He sighed, leaning back on the couch and crossing His legs. "So relax, I havent 'dragged her back to Hell'."

Buttercup got up off the floor and glared at Him, pointing dramatically. "She never came home last night!" she yelled accusingly. "You and her were--were--!"

Him stared at her, gesturing with His claw for her to continue. "....Doing the horizontal tango?" He offered. Buttercup let out a disgusted cry and leapt to strangle Him, who only teleported out of the way and reclined above her head in the air. "Tsk tsk tsk...I see those anger management classes have done nothing for you..."

"No kidding, Him," came Bubbles' voice as she came down the stairs. All three other present turned to look at her. She was wearing a pink tee shirt and blue jeans, her hair down with two little pigtails formed on the first layer of hair. She smiled at Him. "Stop teasing them, Him, I thought I asked you to be nice."

"Oh, but I _was_ being nice, dear heart!" Him replied innocently. "I was only offering an acceptable substitute to 'sex' Buttercup dear was so desperately searching for!" Bubbles snorted and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, right," she replied, smiling shyly at her sisters. "...Alright. I'm here to answer questions. All of them." Him sat down on the couch next to her as Buttercup and Blossom kept standing, ready to give them the third degree. "...But Buttercup, you have no room to talk." She jerked her thumb in the direction of upstairs. "I just saw Ace jump out your window on my way down."

Buttercup turned bright red and turned away, cursing vehemently. Blossom gaped at Buttercup as Him laughed at the irony.

"_WHAT_ was Ace doing in your _room_, Buttercup!?" Blossom demanded.

"By the sound of things, also doing the horizontal tango..." Him said, mostly to Himself. "...Though, with her disposition, it was more of a horizontal monster mash..."

"_SHUT UP_!!!" Buttercup hollered, her face burning red. "Yeah! Okay! Ace and I had sex! We've established that! But we're here to talk about _YOU_ two!" She pointed at Bubbles and Him, who was still laughing. Bubbles smacked Him in the chest with the back of her hand, prompting Him to quiet down.

"Alright, Buttercup," she said calmly. "Interrogate away."

"Damn right I will!" Buttercup shot back. "Number one--what the _fuck_!? _HOW _did this happen!?" She gestured wildly with her hands. Him rolled His eyes.

"Shall I answer this one?" He asked. Bubbles nodded. "Alright. _ This_ happened quite some time ago...even before the whole 'take your soul' thing."

"Go on," Blossom said, looking stern. Him sighed.

"...I've been watching Bubbles for...a long time," He said, choosing His words carefully. "I've had feelings for her since she was fourteen."

"Pervert," He heard Buttercup mutter, but He ignored it for now.

"...And that led to the poker game," He continued, looking at Buttercup. "...I used my powers of persuasion to get it in your mind to join the poker game..." He looked down, as though slightly ashamed. "...And I also put the idea to bet your soul in your head."

Buttercup gaped at Him. "You....you bastard!" she cried. "You _bastard_!"

"Buttercup, dont..." Bubbles said firmly. "You want the truth, you're getting it! At least wait until you hear everything before you kick our asses!" She turned to Him. "Elaborate, if you would."

"Gladly," He replied. "I cannot tell the future, but I can make accurate educated guesses. I knew that if I got you to bet your soul, then you would. I knew I had the better hand, since nothing beats a Royal Flush in spades. I also knew that when I came to collect..." He looked over at Bubbles. "...That Bubbles would try to stop me by asking for anything in return."

"...So...you gave in to Bubbles' begging on purpose?" Blossom cut in. Him nodded.

"I did."

"...Why?" Blossom demanded. Him slid His claw over to Bubbles' arm.

"...As I told her myself...for the chance to be with her."

A moment of silence.

"...Girls," Bubbles said after a moment, "...the thing is...Him and I...we're soul mates."

"Oh please!" Buttercup griped, glaring at Him. "That's just some tripe He fed to you to make things run better!" She was cut off from saying anymore when Him shot up from His seat, His aura glowing black and eyes flashing green.

"**Say what you will about me," **He growled, His teeth flashing sharp at her, **"but _never_ speak so low of such a bond! I wont have it!"** Bubbles quickly grabbed His arm and pulled Him back gently.

"Him..." she said softly. "...Calm down, please...she doesnt know..." Slowly, Him did calm down, His aura and eyes going back to normal. Bubbles leaned her head on His shoulder and looked at Buttercup. "...Buttercup, It's true. We are soul mates. I was there. I felt it....I felt everything..." She squeezed Him's arm. "...And even if we werent soul mates...we are mates, regardless."

"...What do you mean?" Blossom asked. Bubbles paused for a moment, then reached up and pulled down the collar of her shirt to reveal the scar on her neck-and-shoulder meet. "...Oh, God, Bubbles, what is that?"

"It's a mating mark," Bubbles replied, putting her shirt back in place. "Him gave it to me on my last day. It's...um..."

"More or less marriage between demons," Him finished. "That mark will never fade. It's a symbol that she is my wife." Blossom and Buttercup gaped at the two.

"...You...you guys are really married?" Buttercup stuttered. Bubbles nodded.

"Yes," she replied. "But...after graduation..." She squeezed Him's arm. "...Him said He would give me a real wedding..." Him turned to smile gently at His wife. Buttercup made a face.

"...That's....just wrong," she muttered. Bubbles rolled her eyes and Him glared.

"And losing your virginity at age 16 to someone 10 years your senior _isnt_ for your civilization's morals?" He shot back. Buttercup turned red again as Blossom sputtered at her. "...That's what I thought."

"You...you _cant_ be married to Him!" Buttercup cried. "For God's sake, Bubbles, He's freaking _SATAN_!!!" Him groaned.

"I _do _hate that nickname mankind has cursed me with," He said dramatically. "Simply for the sake of simplicity, my true name is His Infernal Majesty. And I am not the original Devil. My father is."

Blink.

"....Do what now?" Him groaned again.

"I'm the _son_ of the Devil!" Him tried again. "_I'M_ the Antichrist!"

"Whoa," Blossom said. "...Did not see that coming..."

"....I'm still missing the point where this is supposed to be acceptable!" Buttercup said. Bubbles stood up, walked over to Buttercup and smacked her in the face. "Whoa, Bubbles, what the Hell!?"

"Why cant you see it, Buttercup!?" Bubbles yelled, her eyes filling with tears. "Him and I love each other! I love Him! He loves me! Dont you get it!?" She wiped at her eyes. "We love each other the same way you and Ace love each other! We may be heroes and they may be villains, but....but we're meant for each other! That's just the way the universe goes! That's the big plan!" She let out another sob before calming down.

"...Buttercup," she began again, more calmly, "...when you're around Ace, does your heart leap to your throat? Does his smile give you butterflies in your stomach? Does his touch send electricity through you? When he has to go, do you feel a little bit of you die inside...?"

Buttercup teared up; she did in fact, feel exactly like that. She tightened her jaw and nodded, one hand absently playing with the bracelet Ace had given her for her birthday; a bracelet that he had been saving up to get since she was 16, every penny coming from honest work from odd jobs he held other than his job at the junkyard. It was so expensive, and yet Ace had given it to her, despite the fact he went hungry some days just to pay for it.

"...Yeah," she finally said, her voice just above a whisper. Bubbles held onto her sister's shoulders.

"...Buttercup...that's what Him feels when He's around me. I know this because when we're close, I can feel what He feels; I can hear what He thinks. And I feel the same way about Him." She gave Buttercup a hug. "...Buttercup...I love that you love Ace so much. And I can tell when I see Ace how much he adores you. It's in his eyes." She lowered her voice so only Buttercup could hear. "...Why dont you try looking at Him as a man who loves someone...rather than just a monster?"

Buttercup looked past Bubbles' shoulder at Him, who had His own eyes on Bubbles. For a moment, Buttercup could see what Bubbles spoke of; she saw Him's eyes soft and loving; a hint of hurt that His own mate was hurting. Buttercup lowered her own eyes. Bubbles and Him did have a point; she was in love with a 28-year-old villain who was trying to get into an honest life for the sake of her. ...Why couldnt she accept the fact that Bubbles and the Antichrist were in love, and maybe Him would lay off the evil if they were together?

......Maybe because Him was the effing _Antichrist_?

Nonetheless, Buttercup sighed and hugged her sister back. "I'm sorry," she said. "...You're right...I do love Ace with all my heart...so...you can love Him with all your heart too." Bubbles pulled back and smiled at Buttercup.

"He really is good to me, Buttercup," she said. Buttercup muttered a 'Yeah, whatever you say.' "No, really...there's a lot of things about Him you dont know..." She paused, then grinned evilly and leaned forward to whisper something in Buttercup's ear; something that made Buttercup look like she wanted to laugh and vomit at the same time.

"_HE WEARS THONGS!? OH MY GOD!!!_"

Him groaned and put a claw over His face. "Damn it, Bubbles...!"

* * *

After about two hours if inquisition, things were calming down. Him had summoned some drinks for them (iced raspberry tea for Blossom, espresso for Buttercup, hot cocoa for Bubbles, and straight absinthe for Him) and He and Bubbles were answering questions honestly and fully from the two other sisters.

Him had told them the whole truth behind His scheme to get Bubbles to spend some time with Him; He told them about His past life, and His feelings for Bubbles. He even told them the terms of the contract, in case they wanted to know. When Blossom had brought up the punishment thing, He said that His punishment wasnt cruel, but quite unusual. Buttercup asked what it was. Him replied with just two words--'hand job'. Buttercup wished she hadnt asked.

Bubbles told them about the Devil's Soiree; about how she danced for demons, and even about how she was almost raped. Her sisters looked horrified, and she told them how Him had saved her, and taken care of the two demons.

"What'd you do to them?!" Buttercup demanded, looking pissed. "I hope it was good enough!"

"I ate them," Him replied simply.

".....Oh." she said. "........Ew."

And then Bubbles told them how the demons had left touch 'marks' on her, and how Him had erased them by making love to her. Both of her sisters looked very uncomfortable with that fact, but said nothing. Well, Buttercup said something about some way for the first time to go. Him had to agree; He repeated His 'Lothario' shtick, making Bubbles laugh, Blossom look weirded out, and Buttercup wonder if that was where Ace learned his Lothario ways...

"So, what are you going to do, then?" Blossom asked Bubbles, who shifted around a little.

"...I dont exactly know," she replied. "I mean..." She looked at Him. "...I know that I want a real wedding, that much is for sure...but I also want to go to college and get a job...I dont know, something to make my life worthwhile..."

"Bubbles, Sweet," Him said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "You are worthwhile...no matter what you do...and besides...you have the rest of eternity to figure out what all you want."

"What do you mean, 'rest of eternity'?" Blossom asked. Bubbles nibbled her lip and looked at Him.

"...She is my mate," he replied. "A demon or devil who takes a mortal mate...passes their physical immortality to the mate. Bubbles will live as long as I do...and I am immortal. I do not die."

Blossom and Buttercup gaped at Bubbles. "...Bubbles, is this true?" Buttercup demanded. Bubbles nodded.

"It is," she said softly. "I mean...I turned 18 a few months ago...but I'm going to stay 17 for the rest of eternity, because that was when we were mated. I'm never going to age..."

"But she can die," Him put in. "She is not immune to death as I am...she will just not age. She can still be killed, or she can--Hell forbid--commit suicide effectively, but she wont age. Her soul will remain in Hell, either way. It belongs to me, just as mine belongs to her. That's just the way things work in Hell."

Blossom felt her eyes tear up. "...That's...that's..." Bubbles sniffled a little.

"I know," she said. "...But I made my choice to share my soul with Him; I could have rejected it, but I didnt. I love you girls with all my heart...but I love Him too, and...and He deserves this happiness." She leaned into Him's shoulder, and Him put His arm around her. "...It'll be hard...but...I want this. With Him."

Buttercup let out a shuddery sigh, her fingers around her bracelet reminding her of love's sacrifices. "...Godspeed on the Devil's thunder," she said. Him smirked and raised His glass of absinthe.

"Well said," he replied before knocking it all back in one shot. Bubbles looked over to Blossom, who had her arms crossed and was staring at her empty glass of iced tea.

"...Blossom?" she asked. "....Please...dont be mad...!" Blossom wiped her eyes dry.

"...I'm not mad," she replied, looking up at the ceiling with eyes shining with tears. "...I'm...I just feel so left out...I'll..." She put her face in one hand. "...I'll never be able to find what you girls have...!" She sobbed, and Buttercup hugged her. "What are the odds of me finding someone like that?"

Bubbles held Him's arm tight. "...Brick really likes you," she offered. Blossom just kept crying.

"...She's right," Him said. "Why do you think he wants to go to college with you?" Blossom looked up. "Why do you think he agreed to go to prom with you? Face it, kid, the boy's smitten with you." His gaze went unfocused for a moment. "...In fact, he's on his way here right now, with a little something for you."

Blossom stared at him, confused, until she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly wiped her eyes dry and went to answer it.

"...Hi."

"...Brick?" She cleared her throat. "...Um...how can I help you?" Brick, who had one hand behind his back, reached up with his other hand to run it through his hair, which Blossom noticed he had trimmed, brushed, and left uncovered by that red cap of his.

"...Yeah..." he replied slowly. "Um...I was wondering....if you're not busy on Friday...if you...um..." He brough his hand from behind his back and held out a large ticket. Blossom took it, her eyes widening. "...You wanna go see _Phantom of the Opera_...or whatever...?"

Blossom stared at the ticket. "...This has been sold out for weeks...!" she said. "How did you get it?"

"It was Mojo's," Brick replied, still not making eye contact. "...He's sick with the flu, so I guess...it shouldnt go to waste...and I dont want to go alone..."

"......" Without really thinking, Blossom lunged forward and hugged Brick, who was frozen and not knowing what to do.

"....Is that a yes?"

Blossom laughed and pulled back. "Yes," she said. She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips, making his red eyes go wide. "I'll be ready to go at eight sharp. Dont be late."

"...Wouldnt miss it," Brick replied, the corner of his mouth twitching. "Um....see ya...." With that, he turned and flew away, a little askew, Blossom noticed. She shut the door, resisting the urge to squeal with childish joy at her present, then went back into the living room, where the others were sitting and looking quite smug. She ignored it and sat down, picking up her refilled iced tea and sipping it.

She noticed that everyone else was grinning at her, and she blushed almost as pink as her eyes. "....Shut up," she muttered. "...Just shut up."

Everyone else laughed.

* * *

**Alrighty, I lied, one more chapter to go, and then an epilogue.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13

* * *

**

It had been hard enough telling her sisters about Him; the worst to come was telling the Professor. He had taken it both better and worse than her sisters, depending on what she told him. He wasnt too happy about the whole 'being married to the Antichrist' bit...but he seemed to accept the fact that Bubbles loved Him, and after about three hours of trial-and-error of storytelling, he gave his blessing for the two.

Just a week later, Bubbles was planning her wedding.

She wanted a summer wedding, and she wanted it to be outside in the sunshine. Him wanted the wedding to be in Hell. The Professor--in one of his frequent 'dur' moments--wanted Bubbles married in a church. Him said that the only church that would perform their marriage was in the next city over and many of the guests on Bubbles' list would probably run screaming in fear.

So they compromised; they decided to hold the wedding in Him's domain, and have the reception in the dining hall in Hell. Bubbles asked who was coming to perform the marriage. Him said that the only person qualified to perform a traditional marriage of this caliber was His father.

Professor and Blossom had both put their foot down when they heard that. Him retorted that His father was the only one qualified regardless of where the ceremony was held; His father could come to Earth, but only in unholy places (ie, Satanic and Luciferian churches, unhallowed grounds, the entire state of New Jersey, etc), and that those places were limited and few wanted to go there. Him's domain just on the border of Earth and Hell would be the ideal place, and anyone who had the balls to go to the reception hall in His Circle was more than welcome.

So it was set: The wedding would be held in Him's dimension (the same dimension that held the TV room), the reception would be in His Circle of Hell in the dining hall, and it would be presided by Him's father. Lucifer. Oh, the joy.

Then there was the guest list.

Bubbles had written all she wanted to come and gave it to Him for confirmation: Her friends from high school, Miss Keane, the Mayor, Miss Bellum, Princess (just to see if she would run screaming from Him's father), the villains of Townsville (Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy, Sedusa, just to name a few), the Gangreen Gang (they technically werent villains, since they were getting honest lives of their own), and whoever Him wanted to invite. Him added some of His demon friends to the list, and that was that.

* * *

The planning was put on hold for Bubbles' graduation. Him attended--sans disguise, per Bubbles' request--and for a graduation present, gave her the engagement ring He had custom-made. It was made from a silvery-colored element known only in Heaven and Hell, with a blue sapphire in the shape of a heart in the middle. Bubbles squealed when she saw it, and had knocked Him down in a diving-kiss in front of her entire graduating class. That distracted everyone enough for Buttercup to sneak a kiss from Ace, who had been hiding in the back of the auditorium.

At the post-graduation dinner the Professor took them all out for, Him--who had taken on His human-esque disguise--brought up something important to Bubbles.

"Father wants to meet you."

Blossom dropped her fork. Buttercup stared. The Professor choked and spit out his coffee. Bubbles blinked.

"...Okay," she replied, going back to her pasta. "When?"

"I was thinking next we--."

"Bubbles!" Blossom cried, trying to keep her voice low. "How can you be so calm!? You're going to meet...to meet--!"

"The King of Darkness?" Buttercup offered.

"Yeah!"

Him only looked on, amused, as He ate His steak (raw).

"So?" Bubbles said, shrugging. "He's going to be my father-in-law, and I'm going to have to meet him anyway...so why not sooner than later?" She turned to Him, who was this close (hold your fingers two inches apart) to busting a gut. "What's he like?"

"My father?" Bubbles nodded and Him took a sip of His wine. "...He has an ego that could rival Mojo's...prideful to a fault...he has a very odd sense of humor, he thought that Cesar's and Steve Irwin's deaths were the funniest and most ironic things he'd ever seen..." He drank the rest of His wine as everyone sat uncomfortably, except for Buttercup, who was snickering.

"He's not very fond of humanity," He continued, "but he makes exceptions for those he deems worthy..." He smiled at Bubbles. "I'm sure he's going to love you."

"Why?" Blossom asked. "I mean...Bubbles is...well...good."

"My father doesnt concern himself with 'good' and 'evil'," Him replied. "Only with 'for him' and 'against him'." He made His wine glass refill itself. "You would be surprised at how many decent and good people are actually followers of my father." He took another sip.

"Like who?" Buttercup asked. Him didnt even pause.

"Sarah Bellum."

Dropped jaws and widened eyes all around.

"...What!?" Blossom cried. "You're lying!"

"I may twist the truth, but I tell no lies," Him replied. "Bellum is all about good, but she follows the Satanic principles." He smirked. "Told you, you'd be surprised."

"...Wow," Bubbles said. "...Well then..." She cleared her throat. "...So, next week, we go see your father?" Him nodded. "...Okay then."

The rest of the dinner was spent in very uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Bubbles came back from her 'interview' with Him's father, looking about two shades paler, but overall alright. Her sisters and father, who had been waiting anxiously for her to come home, immediately gathered around her.

"Bubbles, are you alright? Did he scare you? How was it!?" Buttercup's questions didnt seem to end, and Bubbles held up a hand to pause the questions.

"...I need a hot drink," she said. "...And preferably something hot to eat. Quickly."

The Professor didnt even ask why; he darted into the kitchen to make the requested items, and Blossom sat next to her sister and put her arm around her.

"What happened?" she asked, worried. "He...he didnt hurt you, did he?" Bubbles shook her head, smiling a little.

"No, Blossom, it's okay," she said. "I just needed something hot to eat or drink, because a mortal who is in Him's father's presence for too long loses 'soul energy'. Something hot to eat will help regain some energy. It's more or less the same thing for channeling the dead..." She sighed tiredly.

"Where's Him?" Buttercup asked. "Why didnt He come back with you?"

"His father wanted Him to stay behind and talk with Him," Bubbles replied. "So He sent me straight home." She sighed with relief when the Professor practically ran back in with a cup of hot cocoa and a cookie, saying that he had something for her on the stove. She drank her cocoa, and her sisters could actually see color come right back to her face.

"So...how was it?" Buttercup pressed. "What did Him's dad look like?"

"Lucifer?" Bubbles replied. She set her cup down. "...Well...not like you'd expect...he's..." She blushed a little. "...He's...well, beautiful. No other word to describe him. The only creepy thing about him was his eyes...they were pure black, and I swear I could see real fire behind them..." She shuddered a little. "But...well, you could tell just by being near him that he was...most definitely the Devil. It's hard to describe.

"But he was nice, though," she continued. "Um...I think it was only because I was mated to Him, but he approved of the marriage. He asked me to lay down some ground rules...um...dont mention God in his presence...at all."

"Well, that's a given," Buttercup muttered.

"Also, dont bring anything of holy symbolism. That means no crosses, no silver--sorry, Buttercup, you cant take your bracelet--no holy water, no garlic, no sage, none of that. There's going to be guests there that those things will hurt or take offense to, so dont bring them."

"Anything else?" Blossom asked. Bubbles shook her head, though her eyes seemed to tell a different story.

"No," she replied softly. She stood up. "I'm tired...I'm going to take a nap, alright?" With that, she left and went upstairs.

"...Do you think she's alright?" Buttercup asked. Blossom and the Professor shrugged.

* * *

Up in her room, Bubbles flopped down on her bed and hugged her pillow to her, staring up at the ceiling. No, she thought to herself. That wasnt all that there was. She closed her eyes, feeling her heart race as she thought back to the very last thing she and His father discussed...

* * *

_"...Very well. I approve."_

_Him gave His father a broad grin and held His arm around Bubbles, who smiled warily at the ethereal being before her. "Thank you, Sir," she said politely. Lucifer's black eyes stared into hers as he nodded back._

_"...There is one thing that we have not discussed, however..." The former angel folded his hands together in his lap as Him's happy expression waned a little. "...My son...I am afraid that I must bring up the matter of formal marriage once more, as you did with Lili long ago..."_

_"Father, I have thought of this," Him cut in. "And I say once more, that I wish to be mortal." Lucifer stared at his son for a moment before shaking his head._

_"It is impossible," he said. "There is no being on Earth now that holds Divine blood. Those days are over, my son. For you two to be married, she must become one of us."_

_"Never!" Him shouted back, standing up, His claws clenched together so tightly Bubbles thought they would break themselves. "I refuse to have her innocence tainted, Father! I cannot let that happen!"_

_"Then I cannot allow the marriage to happen," Lucifer responded, looking back at Bubbles. "Yes, she is innocent. It is why you are drawn to her. She is your balance in every way. But becoming a She-Devil will not change that." Him kept shaking His head, refusing over and over again. "...Son. It is the only way for the two of you to be together without barriers or hindrance. It is the law."_

_"Then change the law, Father!" Him pleaded desperately. "You created them! Change them!"_

_"I cannot, and you know this." Lucifer's eyes were still on Bubbles, who had an epiphany. "It is not my choice, nor yours."_

_"...I'll do it."_

_Him whipped around to stare at His wife with incredulous eyes. "...Bubbles, no!" He cried, kneeling in front of her. "I cant allow that! You're an angel, Bubbles! I cant allow you to become like me!" Bubbles gave Him a sad smile and held His claws in her hands._

_"...You are a Devil, Him," she said softly. "And I love you, regardless of that fact. If I had been a Devil or a demon, but still with my personality and soul...would you still love me?"_

_"Of course!" Him replied. "Of course I would!" Bubbles leaned forward and kissed His cheek. _

_"...Then what's the difference? I'll still be me. Just...not human. All that will change is my not being a human anymore. I'll still be me. Isnt that who you love? Not what you love?"_

_Him heaved a shuddery sigh and lowered His head. "...It's not fair," He murmured. Bubbles reached up to caress His face._

_"I know," she said. "But I want to be with you forever. And even Hell will be Paradise as long as you're there with me." She looked back up at Lucifer, who was staring with appraisal at her. "...I'll become a Devil," she said. "On the condition that my soul will not change."_

_"I cannot change souls," Lucifer replied, "any more than God can. You are yourself. You make the choices, regardless of what you are. If your soul is pure, then it shall remain pure as long as you want it to." Bubbles felt her eyes water up as she hugged Him to her and nodded._

_"Then I'll do it," she said. "For Him..."_

_Lucifer only watched on, his inferno-black eyes locked onto the pair before him.

* * *

_

Bubbles hated not telling her sisters, but if they knew that she would have to become a Devil for the wedding to take place, then they wouldnt allow it. Better they know at the wedding when it was too late than to not have the wedding at all.

She squeezed her pillow again and turned to her side to go to sleep when she felt a weight materialize next to her and a pair of arms wrap around her. "...Done talking to your father?" she whispered to Him, who tightened His arm.

"...Yes," He replied softly. "He was just threatening me with what awaited me should I ever let you slip through my claws." Bubbles giggled.

"He loves you," she replied. Him sighed.

"I know," He said. "Like any father he, only wants me to have the happiness he never could attain. He could really care less about most others' happiness, but...he's always been too soft with me." Bubbles giggled again and turned around in His arms to face Him.

"...It's going to be okay," she whispered before kissing Him. He kissed back, pulling her to Him.

And it was.

It would be okay.

As long as He had her.

* * *

**The End. Well, almost. Epilogue's up next!**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue

* * *

**

**20 Years Later**

**Townsville:**

"Come on, Ace, we're going to be late!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming..."

Buttercup stood in front of her open door, checking her watch for perhaps the thousandth time as she waited for her husband to get his ass into gear. Finally, Ace came into view, adjusting his shirt collar. "Christ, Ace, didnt anyone teach you how to tie a tie!?" She grumbled to herself and adjusted the tie as Ace just stood there. "Honestly, how did you manage to look nice for our wedding!?"

"Snake picked out the tux and Arturo tied the tie," he replied. "Why we in such a hurry? The play dont start 'till seven, anyway..."

"That's besides the point, Ace!" Buttercup griped back. "I want good seats so we can get Jack on video." Ace sighed.

"I dont see why we have to make such a big deal out of a high school play," he muttered. Buttercup finished up the tie and smacked his shoulder just hard enough for it to sting.

"Because your son got the lead role, and is a great actor!" she shot back, grabbing his arm to drag him to the car. "And dont even say you dont like _Grease,_ that's your favorite movie, next to _Boondock Saints_."

"Oh, just tell the whole world that _Grease_ is my favorite movie, why don'cha?" Ace muttered back, getting in the drivers' seat.

"Dont tempt me."

Ace only smirked back at his wife as he started up the car. Buttercup smiled back and buckled up as Ace drove to the Townsville Performing Arts Center.

**_18 Years Earlier_**

_"Hey, Ace?" _

_Ace looked up from the paint job details he was adding to the '08 Camaro he was working on. Buttercup was sitting on a pile of tires, as she usually did when she came over to watch him work. "Wussup, Baby?" he asked, putting the spray gun down and wiping off his hands. Buttercup absently swung her feet, her heels tapping the rubber with each swing. _

_"...How long have we been together?" _

_Ace blinked at the odd question. He leaned against the car. "Well, we've been officially together since you were 16...an' you're 20 now, soooo 4 years three days from today." He grinned. "What about it?" Buttercup sighed._

_"Ace, where are we going?"_

_"Well, you said you'd like Chinese later, so after work we can--."_

_"No, I meant in our relationship?"_

_"....Oh." Ace walked over to the tire pile and hopped up on the stack next to hers. "What makes you bring that up?" Buttercup's fingers played with the bracelet on her wrist, which had tarnished over the years of fighting and wear, but the jewels shone as brightly as ever. Her silence concerned Ace, and he put his arm around her. "Hey, what'sa matter?"_

_"...Ace..." Buttercup began, then took a deep breath. "...I'm pregnant."_

_Ace nearly fell off his stack of tires. "...What?"_

_"I'm pregnant, Ace," Buttercup repeated. "And before you ask, yes, it's yours..."_

_"I wasnt gonna ask that!" Ace said quickly. He ran a shaking hand through his hair. "...You sure?"_

_"Yeah," Buttercup said, wringing her hands. "I took three home pregnancy tests, but they were inconsistent...one said I was and two said I wasnt, so I went to the gynecologist's and they confirmed it. I'm pregnant."_

_Silence. _

_"...Wow," Ace said, taking off his shakes to rub at his eyes. "I mean...I didnt expect..."_

_"Me neither, Ace," Buttercup cut in. "I mean...you used condoms and I've been on the Pill since I was 16, but I guess...it was one of those one in a thousand chances..." Ace remained quiet. "...Ace...?"_

_Ace heaved a sigh and jumped off of the tire pile. "Gimme a minute, alright?" he asked before walking into his office area. Buttercup nibbled her lip, trying not to cry. Ace had taken it a whole lot better than she expected; she expected him to freak the fuck out or something. She gave him his minute...then five...and finally, after ten minutes, she began to cry._

_'Shit, I blew it,' she thought to herself. 'Why the hell would he want to stay with me now?' She wiped at her eyes fruitlessly until she saw a handkerchief in her line of view, with Ace holding it up to her. _

_"Hey, dont cry," he said softly as he dabbed her eyes dry for her. "It's gonna be alright. Sorry that took so long...this...it was a lot to take in all at once, ya know...?" Buttercup nodded, sniffling. "...I thought about what'cha said...about where we're going, yeah?" Buttercup nodded again. "...And...well..." He sighed. "I was savin' this for tonight at dinner, but..." He brought up his hand, which held an opened box with a ring inside. "...Will you marry me, Buttercup?"_

_Buttercup stared at the ring in awe. It was silver with a little green jewel; a perfect match for her bracelet, and she was willing to bet it was just as expensive. She looked up at Ace, who was giving her a half-grin with soft black eyes. Buttercup looked back at the ring again before jumping off the tire pile and tackling Ace in a hug._

_"Whoa, whoa, careful!" Ace cried, managing to stay upright and catch her. "Yer pregnant, ya crazy kid! That's my kid in there, dont break 'em!" _

_Buttercup only laughed and kissed Ace, ignoring the odd looks from the rest of the Gang, who were watching on.

* * *

_

Buttercup sighed as she stared out the window of the car.

It had been hard, telling the Professor that not only was she pregnant, but she was getting married. To Ace. Her 30-year-old boyfriend. Blossom kept asking if she was the only normal sister, earning her a smack to the back of the head. Though, she did have a reason to question everyone else's sanity. Bubbles was married to the Antichrist and was now a Devil herself; and now Buttercup was pregnant and engaged to a former villain.

Joy.

But the wedding was held just a month later in Townsville Park, and everyone was invited. Even Bubbles and Him were able to come. It was a beautiful ceremony, and the reception even included a food fight brought on by Ace, who had smushed some of the cake in her face. It was a blast.

And just seven months later, little Jack was born, nine pounds, two ounces, with black hair and green eyes. He was so beautiful even Ace cried when he saw his son. Jack was smart and witty, made friends easily, but had a bad habit of beating people up who picked on his friends or just anyone smaller than the offender in general. That got him into trouble, until Buttercup told him to get a productive hobby.

He was only twelve when he told his parents that he wanted to go into showbiz. Buttercup swore she heard something in Ace's brain go 'kaput'. But Jack was a gifted actor and singer, so when he told his parents that he got cast for the role lead in _Grease_ as Danny Zuko, it was no surprise.

Other than that, he had inherited only flight and super strength from Buttercup, but had Ace's attitude and devotion to friends. He also seemed to inherit Ace's accent. He was popular with the ladies, but currently didnt have a love interest. He was overall a really good kid.

Ace was currently the owner of his own business that customized cars and motorcycles, which was doing very well. Buttercup was the police commissioner for Townsville, and took it upon herself to train up new recruits to her standards, saying "I cant be the hero forever, you know."

Life was good...

"'Ey, we're here, Buttercupcake."

Buttercup glared at Ace, who grinned back, knowing she hated that nickname, then climbed out of the car and walked arm-and-arm with Ace into the building.

* * *

**Cityville:**

"Hey, give that back! You know it's mine!"

"Shut up, Brick, you're hair's already done and I cant find my hairbrush, so can it!"

Brick rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in defeat. "Whatever, Bloss," he griped. "I just dont see how you can lose five hairbrushes in one month."

"Neither can I, Brick," she replied, brushing her long red hair. "But take solace in the fact that we both have the same hair color and it doesnt show up when we share brushes."

"I would...if _your_ hairs werent the ones that keep getting into the hairbrushes!"

"........" Okay, it was true, he hair did fall out a lot easier than Brick's. "Whatever," she replied before setting the hairbrush down and then putting her earrings in. "What time is it?" Brick looked at his watch.

"...Seven-thirty," he replied. Blossom swore under her breath.

"We're going to be late!" she lamented as she readjusted her hair. Brick just calmly tied back his still-long hair.

"Dear, I'm quite sure that they wont start without you," he said calmly. "You _are_ the guest of honor."

"All the reason for us to get there early! I dont want to make a bad impression!" Brick snorted.

"You never make a bad impression, Professor Jojo," he said, grinning. "You're too perfect." Blossom shot her husband a dirty look.

"Can it, Bricker," she shot back, making Brick redden at the sound of his full name. "I just gave the world the cure for _cancer_; I _think_ being on time to accept the Nobel Peace Prize is_ kind_ of important." Brick only smiled at his wife.

"Whatever you say, Bloss," he said before buttoning up his coat.

**_14 Years Earlier  
_**

_Blossom gave a small bow after giving her graduation speech about being the youngest in her graduating class to receive a Doctorate degree, not to mention the one with the highest GPA to boot, and everyone clapped; the loudest being her family, who all had front-row seats. She waved at them and walked back over to her seat as the headmaster walked up to the mic._

_"Thank you, Doctor Utonium, for that lovely speech," he said, grinning at his favorite student. "Now, this is...a little unorthodox, but one of our highest-graded graduates would like to make a short speech." Everyone graduating looked around, confused, as the headmaster gestured behind him. "Doctor Jojo, if you would?"_

_Brick grinned and stood up, trying to ignore his brothers' inappropriately loud whoops, and took the mic. "Thank you, Dr. Jameson," he said. "...Well, quite frankly, I didnt expect to be here. At all. I didnt expect to get into med school...I didnt expect to have a life, really..." He fidgeted, still unused to wearing such nice clothes. "I think most of you know about me...my brothers, and all..." He shrugged. "But one day...I decided that I wanted something else. Being a professional bully wasnt cutting it for me anymore. I had intelligence, and that was pretty much my only talent outside of fighting. So I went with that._

_"My brothers werent exactly...encouraging..." He glared at Butch, who had flipped him the bird playfully. "...They thought that I wouldnt make it out in the 'real' world. Hell, even my dad didnt really think I could be anything but a villain..." He looked over to Mojo, who was looking a little apologetic. "...But there was one person who encouraged me." _

_He took the mic off of the stand and carried it with him over to Blossom, who was staring at him with pink cheeks. Brick smiled and knelt down on one knee. "Blossom, you were the only one who believed in me enough to kick my ass back to class when I didnt think I could make it. You challenged me in every subject, on every test...and beat me out for valedictorian. You truly are my counterpart in every way." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. "So, will you still be my counterpart in life?"_

_He handed the box to her, and she opened it with shaking fingers, to find a ring with a pretty pink jewel. She looked back up at Brick, who was smiling at her and waiting for her response. Out in the audience, Boomer began yelling 'SAY YES, SAY YES!!!'_

_"Yes..." she said softly. "Yes!" She dove forward and hugged him as the whole auditorium burst into applause.

* * *

_

Brick tightened his tie as he thought about the day he proposed to Blossom. He had been scared shitless that she was going to say no in front of everyone, but he was so glad when she said yes. He almost laughed when he thought about how much he had to bribe the headmaster to let him do that, which included getting a perfect score on his final exam. He had killed himself studying for that one, and had indeed made a perfect score, along with Blossom.

It was a good marriage, overall. They still bickered and even got into fights (that Blossom started) that ended up in property damage, but they stopped the power-fighting when their daughter Bloom was to be expected. It was a shock when they'd heard the news that Blossom was pregnant; they had never discussed children before, and it was a mad dash to get everything ready for the little girl before she was born. Blossom had pinked the room up so bad, it made Brick's eyes bleed every time he walked in there.

Imagine his satisfaction when Bloom turned out to be a tomboy that after a few years, it was hard to tell she even was a girl. She liked picking scabs and chasing the other schoolgirls around with them, she collected bugs, she could already hock lugies better than Boomer, and she liked to eat worms. However, she did like to wear the color pink. It was quite odd... She loved hanging out with her still-childish uncles, Butch and Boomer, and she loved it when Grampa Mojo babysat. He always had the best stuff to play with...

"Are you ready yet, Brick?"

Brick sighed and straightened out his clothes. "Yes, dear," he replied.

"Bloom is at Mojo's?"

"He picked her up while you were in the shower."

"Mojo has our number?"

"Blossom, chill," Brick said, putting her coat around her shoulders. "Bloom will be alright at her grandfather's. Butch and Boomer are there too, and you know how protective all of them are about her. Now stop spazzing and let's go get the damn Nobel Peace Prize already."

Blossom sighed and smiled at her husband, then they walked out the door and flew all the way to Oslo City Hall.

* * *

**Hell:**

Bubbles sighed and reclined on the pink and blue sofa as she watched the two TV screens at once. On one screen, it showed Buttercup and Ace clapping as their son Jack performed his first song on stage. On the other it showed Blossom standing and accepting her Nobel Peace Prize for the cure for cancer as Brick led a standing ovation. She smiled and changed the channel to see Mojo being chased around by a little red-haired girl about twelve years old who was wielding a water gun. Butch and Boomer sat back laughing as Mojo was soaked to the bone by his granddaughter.

She had to laugh, too; Mojo couldnt control little Bloom if he tried; one would think she was Boomer's kid, with all that energy she had. She smoothed out her magenta dress and picked a piece of lint from one of her red-and-black-striped thigh-high stockings before watching on some more, sighing and stretching out on the sofa, playing with her hair. She was so happy for her sisters; they had found husbands of their own, and were living happy lives. At the moment, she was taking a sabbatical from Earth, which was kind of hard for her. It wasnt that she was avoiding her family; she just thought it would be less heartbreaking for future events if she didnt grow so attached to it. So she was contenting herself with simply watching their lives and events, rather than experiencing them firsthand. She still came up every now and then, like for their weddings and birth of their children; but other than that, she stayed in Hell.

Finally, she turned the TVs off and stared up at the psychedelic ceiling that used to give her a headache, but now she was fully used to. Life was good here, the thought. She had her husband, and that was all that mattered to her. She closed her eyes, thinking back to their wedding day; it had been a happy occasion...but it was very frightening and somewhat disturbing, overall...

_**20 Years Earlier**_

_Bubbles let out a calming breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was alone right now; her soon-to-be-father-in-law had said that this was a time of personal reflection--somewhat literally, in this case, and that she was to be left alone to truly decide if this was what she wanted. No one else could be in there, she could think about things without anyone else's input._

_She had been staring into the mirror, thinking, for almost a half hour now, and still she wanted to go through with it. She was currently wearing her wedding gown--a very simple white dress that was sleeveless and trailed long in the back--and her hair was down and hanging around her shoulders and brushing the skin on her back. She wore no makeup. _

_One would think that this was going to be a simple thing; but no. This was going to be big--life-altering, even. Him and Lucifer had told her what was going to happen, and even though she was scared shitless right now, she was still going through with it._

_Finally, after taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she turned to the door and opened it, where her sisters were waiting and pacing impatiently. "I'm ready," she said softly. Buttercup and Blossom nodded and she took one of their hands in hers and squeezed as they led her down the hallway. They didnt know what all was going to happen; and once it began, they wouldnt be able to stop it even if they wanted to. _

_The walk to the door to Him's domain seemed to take hours, but finally, they entered the door where everyone was waiting._

_Seated on her side of the room was everyone from Townsville who had decided to come. They all looked nervous, and were anxiously clutching their crystals that Him had given them all to go home in an instant, should they decide to. On the other side were various demons, most of whom Bubbles remembered seeing at the Soiree. Up in front of the room was Him, who had taken on the massive form He took at the Soiree; His true Devil form. He was standing in front of a large black stone alter that looked like it was made from obsidian, which had a length of red ribbon neatly folded on one side, and a pentagram with Hell Script engraved on the top of the alter. _

_Lucifer was standing behind the alter, taking on the most human-looking of forms he could summon up. He was looking at her with those black eyes of his, and Bubbles felt her heart ice over. Nonetheless, it still beat a million miles a minute as she walked down the aisle with her sisters on either side of her until she came to a stop before the alter. Her sisters squeezed her hands before letting go to step to her side of the room. Lucifer looked their way, then suddenly chains sprung from the floor and bound themselves to their ankles and wrists. They cried out in shock, but suddenly their voices were taken away as well._

_"It must be done," Lucifer told them before turning back to his son and Bubbles. "Take your places."_

_Bubbles gave her sisters an apologetic look before walking over to stand on one end of the alter and looking up at Him to see Him take His own place across from her. Lucifer picked up the red ribbon and began speaking in Hell Tongue, making several people on Bubbles' side of the room vanish back to Earth. Still, she kept still as Lucifer weaved the red ribbon between her hands and fingers, and Bubbles could feel a hot energy coming from the ribbon._

_"Take her hands, His Infernal Majesty."_

_Him nodded and took Bubbles' hands gently into His claws, per His father's command. His glowing green eyes bored into Bubbles' own blue ones, giving her strength and courage. Bubbles' breath hitched, but she swallowed down her fear and sent Him the most loving look she could. Lucifer spoke a few more words, and the ribbon turned black and hard like metal, binding her hands together without room for escape. _

_There was no turning back now, Bubbles thought. Not that she wanted to, she was just anxious about what was next to come. _

_"Bubbles Utonium of the Mortal Earth," Lucifer spoke to her. "You have accepted the Mark of the Mate from a Devil of Hell, my son, His Infernal Majesty. You have accepted His proposal of marriage. You have reflected on your choices and have decided to become one of us." Behind her, she could hear gasps of shock from her own people. "Does your choice still stand?"_

_Bubbles looked up at Him, feeling her core tremble and warm at the courage Him was sending her. She smiled and let a small tear run down her cheek. _

_"It does," she said. _

_Lucifer turned to Him. "Do you take this mortal woman as your own She-Devil, Hell Mates for all Eternity, His Infernal Majesty?" Him squeezed Bubbles' hands slightly._

_**"I do,"** he replied. _

_"Then let this ceremony commence!" Lucifer's voice rang out, making a few more people go back to Earth. He raised his hands to the sky, speaking more things in Hell Tongue that made the demons on Him's side of the room hiss and pray too in their own Hell Tongue. Lucifer lowered one hand to pick up something that had been hidden until now--a sharp and jagged-looking sword. The blade was pure black, and the hilt was gold, and the whole thing emitted a dark and powerful aura.  
_

_Apparently, what was going to happen became obvious to Buttercup and Blossom, because they began to thrash in their bondage, trying like Hell to get free, but they were bound tight. _

_Bubbles felt her breath hitch and she clenched her teeth at what was to come. Lucifer raised his sword above his head, right over the invisible line ran over Bubbles' wrists. "I hereby cut your human mortal bonds, and commit thee into the Circles of Hell!" _

_With that, Lucifer swung the sword down hard, cutting off Bubbles' hands at the wrist._

_There was no law or rule against screaming in pain; which was good for Bubbles, because oh, did she scream. Half of everyone from her side of the room were gone by this point, and everyone else who stayed--the villains, Miss Bellum, and the Professor--were staring on, transfixed on the horror that had just been committed. The Professor, who had tried to spring up to rush for his little girl, found himself stuck fast onto his seat, unable to move anything below the waist. Everyone else saw that they were the same way._

_Him clenched His own teeth, trying to keep His bearings as He did as He was supposed to do; He took Bubbles' still-bound hands and set them aside, then rushed over to Bubbles to hold her in His arms as her body went into shock, the blood pouring from her severed wrists. Lucifer calmly gathered two large rings big enough for her wrists and knelt down in front of Bubbles as Him held her still, and carefully put them into place just above the site of the cut wrist. _

_Bubbles was gasping for breath through her cries and sobs, her arms twitching and her white dress turning deep crimson with blood. She tried to stay as still as she could for Lucifer so he could get the job done, and finally, the two red rings were in place. He held her wrists in his own hands, his black eyes boring into hers._

_"I commit thee into the Circles of Hell," he kept repeating. Each time he said it, Bubbles felt what seemed to be liquid fire running up her arms and spreading though her body, changing and twisting everything into its new Devil shape. The bleeding stopped and slowly, a black aura appeared around where her hands used to be, and changed into the shape of claws. The aura vanished and a pair of blood-red claws was revealed._

_The pain didnt end there; Bubbles' body continued to change from the inside out, and it hurt. Bad. She couldnt see what was happening, but what everyone else saw was her hair turn from gold to blood red, her lips darken to a natural blood-red color. Her skin darkened in color ever-so-slightly. Her eyes opened, and Him saw her whites turn a pale green, and the pupil from the iris vanish, leaving it pure blue._

_Slowly, the pain vanished, leaving Bubbles with a sense that she had just been hit by a truck that was on fire; with her being a superhero, that wasnt as bad as someone normal would feel, so it wasnt that bad--just tiring. Her crying ceased, and Him took her up in His arms, His eyes shining with bright green light._

_"This ceremony is over!" Lucifer announced. "Rejoice for your new sister of Hell, my kin!"_

_Everyone on Him's side let out demonic cries of congratulations, and the chains that bound Buttercup and Blossom receded back into the ground, freeing them. They rushed over to Bubbles to check on her, and gaped in awe. Him's body had blocked their view of her transformation, so this was a shock to them._

_Bubbles let out a tired whimper and sat up on her own, raising her claws to look at them with interest. _

_"Bubbles!" Blossom cried, tears pouring from her eyes as she hesitantly took Bubbles' wrists in her hands. "...What have you done...?" Bubbles gave her sister a gentle smile._

_"...I made a choice," she said. She looked up at Him, who was smiling down at her. "...And I dont regret it." _

_Buttercup stood with her fists clenched, trying like hell not to cry. "...Bubbles...dont you EVER do that to us again! You could have TOLD us what you were going to do!"_

_"And have you try to stop me?" Bubbles shook her head. "No...I knew you'd try to talk me out of it. I'm sorry girls...but this was my decision..." She sat up all the way and swung her legs over Him's arm to stand up on her own, finding it a little hard. Him supported her, standing back up to His full 9 1/2-foot height. She reached forward and pulled both her sisters to her in a hug, which was a little awkward because of the claws. "...I'm still Bubbles," she whispered to them. "...Always remember that."

* * *

_

"Now, whatever could my little beloved be thinking about...?"

Bubbles raised her eyes to see Him hovering over her, smiling, as His head was propped up on His claw, which was supported on purely nothing. She smiled back. "...Our wedding day," she said. She pushed a stray strand of red hair away with the tip of her claw, then played with the tip of one of her pigtails. Him made a thoughtful sound.

"Ah, yes," He said. "I remember it like it was just five seconds ago..." He sighed. "I had never been so happy, nor more afraid in my life...seeing you in so much pain...it reminded me of my own Devil Initiation..." He tapped at His own claw with the other. "It certainly does suck when you are not born a pure-blooded Devil..."

"Well, at least you know where your love of pure-soul mortal women comes from," Bubbles said playfully, turning over and levitating up to be face-to-face with her husband. Him swatted at her playfully and Bubbles blocked it.

"Such a silly wife I have," Him chirped, turning over to lay on His back in midair. "Dont act like you dont often wish to be mortal again. I see you watching with longing at your sisters, wishing you could be there for every little thing in their lives..."

Bubbles picked at a stray thread from her short magenta dress. "...I dont deny it, nor do I pretend not to," she replied. "You know I do. You know that there's nothing I'd like more than to see Jack's play, or see Blossom receive her Nobel Peace Prize, or be able to babysit Bloom for her..." She sighed, and Him turned Himself upright to slide over and pull her into his arms.

"...I wish you were there, too," He murmured. "I wish that we could have had one with Divine blood to drink, so I could have been made mortal once more, and we could be doing those things. But Dear Heart..." He tipped her chin up so she could look at Him. "...Dont deny yourself of them so you wont hurt as much when they die and you remain here with me, immortal, for eternity...it will still hurt when they go, regardless of what you do." He turned to the TV and made it turn on with a quick nod. "...It's never too late to save Mojo from your rambunctious niece..."

Bubbles giggled and shook her head. "Tomorrow," she said, leaning up to kiss Him. "We can pop in just to say hi." Him kissed her back, clasping her claw with His.

"_Yesss_...tomorrow..." He purred, His green eyes flaring. "...Until then...our bed is so very, very cold without us there to warm it up..." Bubbles purred right back, knowing how Him absolutely loved it when she did.

"Sounds like a plan, my Infernal Majesty..." She giggled as Him snatched her up and teleported right into their room. As Him impatiently stripped them both of their clothes, all she could think was how happy she was, and how much happier Him was going to make her.

* * *

**Okay, NOW that's the end! *dies from exhaustion* By the way, bonus points and cookies to anyone who can catch the reference of Bubbles' look and outfit. Ta ta for now!  
**


End file.
